


A Brothers Sacrifice

by TheGruffalo



Series: A Brother's Sacrifice [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abused Sirius Black, Arcturus Black is a Grump Fox, BAMF Sirius Black, Brotherly Love, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Death Eaters, F/M, Gen, Hogwarts, House Elves, Hurt Sirius Black, James Potter is a Good Friend, M/M, Peeves - Freeform, Powerful Sirius Black, Reg and Siri are best bros, Regulus Black Needs a Hug, Regulus Black Speaks French, Regulus Black is a Good Sibling, Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, Remus Lupin is a Good Friend, Sad Sirius Black, Severus Snape Bashing, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Sirius Black Needs a Hug, Sirius Black Speaks French, Sirius Black is a Good Sibling, Sirius Black-centric, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin-centric, Slytherin Sirius Black, Tall Remus Lupin, The wolfstar comes later, Tired Sirius Black, Tom Riddle can go die in a hole, Werewolf Remus Lupin, Young Sirius Black, but he loves his brother, regulus is a little shit, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 43,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25603849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGruffalo/pseuds/TheGruffalo
Summary: Sirius Black cared about his brother more than anybody else in the world. He would do anything for him. Anything.So if he had to spend the next seven years with a majority of bigoted idiots, then so be it.OrA Slytherin! Sirius story
Relationships: James Potter & Lily Evans Potter, James Potter & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Regulus Black & Sirius Black, Sirius Black & James Potter, Sirius Black & Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter & Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & Walburga Black, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: A Brother's Sacrifice [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179965
Comments: 170
Kudos: 453





	1. A Look Into Sirius Blacks Life

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own HP

**Okay so I wanted to address a few things before we get started:**

**1\. Sirius is the youngest marauder in this because I personally have always thought him to be younger**

**2\. I am aware that James's parents were not Dorea and Charlus but I wanted Sirius to have a familial bond with Dorea so suck it up**

**3\. Some ideas were heavily inspired by the author Daily. (with their permission). If you haven't checked out their Harry Potter Stories you definitely should! They are absolute masterpieces.**

**4\. Another thing I changed, Regulus is two years younger instead of one year**

**Tw: Small mention of child abuse, blink and you'll miss it**

**That's all, enjoy!**

* * *

The Noble and Ancient House of Black was feared throughout the wizarding community. They were known as the most ruthless family throughout history. Their distaste for anyone other than Pure-Bloods was common knowledge and no one dared to stand up to them. 

To keep their blood ‘pure’ they married each other. It was rumored that they were responsible for multiple deaths and they were known supporters of the Dark Lord. 

It was unwise to underestimate any of them. Walburga Black is unforgiving and relentless with her cruelty, often known for torturing Muggles. She would shriek at anyone who dared come near her. Her temper was one to fear. 

Orion Black is cold and cruel, a rumored Death Eater. He was strict, unfaltering in his beliefs. It was rare to see any emotion on the man's face. 

Bellatrix was one of the most powerful Death Eaters, never hiding the fact like many did. She has tortured and killed many for her so-called Dark Lord. The mere mention of her name had people cowering. She had two younger sisters, Andromeda and Narcissa Née Black. Andromeda was considered a disgrace in the family, for she married a Muggle-Born wizard named Ted Tonks. She did not share the same beliefs as her family, beginning to doubt them in her sixth year at Hogwarts. But that did not mean she wasn’t well adapted in the Dark Arts. Oh no oh no. While she will not go out of her way to hex you, she will do so if you were to piss her off. 

Now Narcissa was a completely different case. She was not as aggressive as Bellatrix but wasn’t passive either. She held her head high, never faltering in the Blacks belief. She was a constant tormenter of many at Hogwarts, aided by her boyfriend Lucius Malfoy. She was only in her fifth year but was already well on the path of becoming a Death Eater. 

The Black family was highly powerful and it was unlikely anyone could stop them. They were simply untouchable. 

One thing remained a mystery to the people of the wizarding community. Orion and Walburga's children. 

Walburga and Orion had two sons, Sirius and Regulus who no one knew anything about. Barley anyone had even seen them until they had to go to Hogwarts. 

That was the first time the public had seen them. After that, they once again vanished like ghosts. Only seen by few in Diagon Alley or King’s Cross Station. Other than general appearances not much was known about them. 

Regulus' facial structure was similar to his mother's, his hair taken after his fathers. His jet black hair hung over his eyes (idk how to describe bangs lol), but was fairly short and poofy. Like the rest of the Black family, he had pitch-black eyes, resembling the midnight sky. He was lanky, though more on the thin side. 

Sirius on the other hand was almost a carbon copy of his father. The only thing slightly resembling his mother was his hair. Over the years he began to grow it out to piss his parents off (not that the public knew that). He usually wore it in a messy bun, occasionally wearing it down. His eyes, unlike the rest of the Black family, were light grey, almost like a storm.

Other than that, they were enigmas. Even to their fellow peers. 

Regulus was rarely seen without his brother, sometimes with some Hufflepuffs in his year. He wasn’t popular but wasn’t a complete loner like Sirius. He had friends, mainly Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. Not much was none personality-wise, although he was one of the smartest kids in his year. He seemed to be the least sinister in the Black Family, but many were still wary of him. 

Now Sirius was the complete opposite of his brother. He was standoffish to most and he was rumored to have mastered the dark arts. As handsome as he was, no one dared to speak to him. He was greatly feared by most, only James Potter and some other Gryffindors seemed to be unafraid. Potter enjoyed teasing Black, but never went too far as even he seemed wary of Sirius’s potential. Black was considered to be one of the smartest students in Hogwarts, a master of non-verbal magic and his wandless magic was nothing to overlook. 

Not many knew much about him, but maybe that’s because everyone was too scared to speak with him. He was one of the most powerful students. Hogwarts students cowered in fear by just his mere name. He was snide and the pure definition of a Slytherin. What is he doing now, on September 1st, 1974 at 10 a.m you ask? He’s probably torturing some Muggle or getting the Dark Mark. Let's see. Ah yes, he wasー

  
  
  


Trying to get his annoying little brother out of bed. 

“Reg, I swear I will transfigure you into a frog if you don’t wake up soon!” Sirius’s only response was a groan and a muffled ‘five more minutes’. The teen let out an exasperated sigh, before turning away from the bedroom door. Striding down the stairs to the kitchen, Sirius decided he’d give Reg two more minutes before getting the bucket of water out.

Shaking his head, Sirius tensed as he moved through the lifeless house. Memories resurfacing, majority bad some good. 

Unconsciously, Sirius hunched in on himself so he appeared small. Well smaller than he already was. 

Silently he thanked his grandfather for being adamant about his parents going to some business meeting. 

At least he was allowed some peace after the past couple of months of constant beatings and yellings. 

Finally crossing through the threshold from the living room to the kitchen, Sirius whacked the light switch on, jumping when a crack sounded throughout the room. 

Staring into cold, cruel blue eyes, Sirius stumbled back almost falling onto the ground. He blinked as fear that he refused to show rose within him. 

“Kreacher.” Was all he managed to say, as he swallowed thickly. He forced himself to meet the house-elves eyes, reminding himself that Kreacher couldn't hurt him unless Walburga or Orion were there to give the direct order.

“What is Mistresses' ungrateful abomination doing in the kitchens?” Kreacher's voice was dripping with venom. Forcing back a flinch, Sirius quickly gathered his wits and responded.

“Well, I don’t know if you know this Kreacher but the kitchen is generally where food is stored and as I am human I do need to eat.” 

“Mistress says yous are not permitted to eat.” Mentally sighing, it was no surprise that his mother had ordered that. 

“Kreacher, I order you to let me in the kitchen.” The house-elf scowled and before he could respond audible footsteps made their way closer to the kitchen. 

In an instant, Kreacher's scowl disappeared and he smirked smugly at Sirius before putting on a look of false fear. 

Regulus appeared at the doorway and Kreacher rushed over to him in a skittish manner. Regulus, not expecting being greeted in such a way, was almost knocked over.

“Kreacher! What’s the matter?” He barely glanced at Sirius, fretting over the now wailing house elf.

“Oh thank Merlin yous come Master Regulus! The abomination was calling me all sorts of names and was about to hit me!” Sirius was about to argue but shook his head tiredly knowing there was no point.

“Don’t call him that Kreacher” The younger Black spoke while comforting the sobbing house elf. “I’ll talk to Sirius but you should go now.” The house-elf straightened and nodded. He sent a smug look towards Sirius, one that Regulus missed, before disappearing. 

Regulus looked at his brother, words of anger already forming. 

“Why did you do that?” It saddened Sirius that he didn’t even bother asking if it was true but Reg was always fond of Kreacher so it wasn’t exactly a surprise. 

“Reg.” It was a clear warning not to continue this conversation. 

“What, Sirius? Please explain to me why you are such an ass to a creature that only lives to serve us?” Tone passive-aggressive, Regulus stared at his older brother coldly. 

“Leave it.” Was all he said, turning and starting to take some eggs out of the fridge. 

“Why, so you can dodge the question like you always do.” Regulus snorted, crossing his arms and huffing in annoyance. 

Sirius grimaced, guilt trickling through him. It was true, he stopped denying the accusations shot his way as he grew tired of the repeated argument they had. He learned a while ago that no matter what he said, his little brother never seemed to believe him. 

You see, when Sirius first went to Hogwarts, Regulus was awfully lonely. The younger Black brother was not allowed to go play with the other kids and he remembered Sirius specifically telling him to try and stay out of trouble while he was gone. Not wanting to disappoint his older brother, he obeyed and tried to find ways to occupy himself. 

Eventually, he found a friend in Kreacher and was fiercely protective of him ever since. 

Unaware of Sirius’s thoughts, Regulus continued. “I don’t understand why you are so mean to him anyway! What did he ever do to you?” 

Sirius bit his lip, not wanting to answer. He didn’t want to tell his brother the horrible truth to that question.

Regulus was about to continue but stopped dead in his tracks upon making eye contact with Sirius. 

The pleading, tired, almost pained look in his eye was enough to make Regulus swallow down his remark. 

After all, he didn’t want to cause Sirius any more stress and pain then he was already in. 

Regulus wasn’t blind, he knew the sacrifices Sirius makes for him. He knows that his parents purposefully target Sirius as they were unable to target Regulus. 

So instead of arguing further, his anger deflated and he said nothing as he made his way to the dining table. 

All was silent as Sirius made breakfast, and even more so when they were eating. Soon, Regulus left to go get ready while Sirius, who was already ready, waited with their luggage. 

Once Regulus was ready he descended down the stairs, feeling slightly guilty. Sirius looked up at him once he was at his side. 

“You ready?” Was all he said as he shrank the luggage. He pocketed his own before handing Regulus his. Wordlessly the younger of the two nodded and took his luggage. 

After a moment of hesitation, Regulus slowly took Sirius’s hand in his own, squeezing it gently as a silent apology for almost starting an argument so early. Sirius squeezed back reassuringly, sending him a small tired smile. 

With that, the two Apparated away to Kings Cross Station. 


	2. Platform 9 3/4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius and Regulus arrive at Platform 9 3/4. 
> 
> Sirius ponders about some things and everyone's favorite Potter shows up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own HP

**I changed one small thing from the last chapter, Regulus is indeed shorter than Sirius since him being taller would mess up future plot points.**

* * *

Not much later found the Black brothers at Platform 9 ¾ . Looking around, Regulus searched for his friends, excited to catch up with them. He spotted the familiar figures of his friends, who were all waving him over. 

Regulus was about to speed off but hesitated a moment, turning around to face Sirius. 

His older brother was watching him with fond amusement that was clear on his face. “Go ahead” He said while smiling brightly, a rare sight so Regulus mentally cheered. “I’ll be in our compartment reading if you need me, now shoo” Regulus laughed as Sirius shooed him away. 

He was about to run off but hesitated again before pulling Sirius into a surprise hug. 

Sirius startled for a moment, clearly expecting to be hit. Sadness welled up in Regulus’s heart at that and he hugged Sirius tighter.

“Love you, Siri” 

“I love you too, little prince” 

* * *

Watching his brother rush off in amusement, Sirius turned on his heel ready to make his way onto the train. He let his joyful expression drop, replaced by a blank look that showed no emotion, no weakness. 

He walked through the crowds, watching as happy families wish their kids well. It was funny, he thought, to hear kids complain about their parents being overprotective or trying to do what's best for their children. Human beings were interesting, so complex that it never failed to amaze Sirius.

Humans are never satisfied with what they have. So they keep trying to get more and more. And the more they get the more they want. Everyone was trying to be someone else, never truly appreciating what they have or what's in front of them. They constantly tried to please others, paying too much attention to the rumors and gossip. If you keep trying to be someone else you never truly live your own life. People keep chasing after things they don’t have. 

Until eventually they die unhappy because they spent so long chasing after something, never truly appreciating what's in front of them. 

When he was younger, he used to long for normal parents. Parents that loved you unconditionally, who welcomed you home from school with huge smiles and hugs. 

But instead of a pat on the back or ruffling of hair, Sirius was welcomed with a slap to the face or his hair being yanked as his parents dragged him off to the study.

Sirius has long since learned not to dream for such foolish things. He knew his parents felt no love for him, but maybe just maybe they loved Regulus. Maybe just maybe Regulus can have semi-normal parents.

And that’s all he cared about. If Regulus was happy he was happy. 

Snapping out of his depressing thoughts, Sirius felt relief fill him as he was almost at the train and no one had stopped him. 

“Hey Black!”

Seems Sirius spoke too soon. He stopped dead in his tracks, going rigid. For a moment, he considered just ignoring whoever it was but if it was who he thought it was then there was no point. 

Mentally bracing himself, he turned around, crossing his arms across his chest in a clear defensive position. 

He turned around to meet the gaze of one James Potter. 

* * *

Despite what people thought, James Potter did not hate Sirius Black. Intrigued would be the better word.

It may seem like he constantly picked on him out of spite, but truthfully James wanted to get a reaction from the boy. 

The most emotion he had seen from him was when they first met on the train. But ever since then, Sirius was always blank. 

He didn’t even get angry when James picked on him, or angry at the kids that made fun of him. He just held his head high, not hearing the rumors surrounding him or just ignoring them. 

It concerned James in all honesty, to see such a lack of emotion from the teen. Now any other normal person would simply talk to him but James wasn’t normal.

Sure, they had gotten along well enough on the train and truthfully James felt some kind of pull towards the other. But James had decided that they just simply couldn’t be friends. 

Sirius was a Slytherin after all, enemy to Gryffindor. And although he himself believed all that to be bullshit, it would be social suicide to talk to Sirius. 

Also, who knows those rumors could be true. Sirius was a Black after all it would make sense if he was adapted in the dark arts. 

A small part of him whispered that his Mum was a Slytherin and a Black but she was an amazing person. 

_ But Mum’s different, Sirius is the heir of Black! There’s no way he could be like her. _

Another more logical part of him thought  _ Why can’t he be, just because he’s an heir doesn’t mean he has to be like  _ **_them._ ** And so, James was conflicted. Never had he met someone quite as puzzling as the heir of Black. 

Despite his doubts, he kept his distance just in case the rumors were true. 

Although even he was aware that was a weak excuse. 

Nevertheless, James kept his distance, the only interaction between the two was the teasing. So any chance he got, James made sure to call Sirius out. Always hoping to gain some kind of reaction, to break through that stupid mask. 

James prized himself in being very empathetic and breaking people out of their shell, so it honestly frustrated him that he just couldn’t figure Sirius out. 

Ironically, the subject of his thoughts was just passing by and James turned away from where he was talking to his and Remus’s parents. Remus turned with him, confused as to why he turned around before spotting Sirius and mentally sighing all too familiar with James obsession with the other boy. 

“Hey Black!” James noticed Sirius tense and felt a sliver of guilt that he quickly brushed off. Admittedly he wasn’t sure what exactly he was gonna say, nor was he sure why he called out to the other. 

In the corner of his eye he noticed his parents and Uncle Lyall tense and he mentally berated himself, well aware of how cautious they were of the Blacks. 

He brought himself out of his thoughts when Sirius turned around, meeting grey eyes challengingly. 

“You kill any Muggles today?” Mentally facepalming at his own words, he nearly groaned as he couldn’t think of something else to say. 

Sirius’s eyebrow raised and James swore there was a glint of amusement in his eyes as it was clear Sirius was aware he didn’t know what to say. 

“Wow Potter running out of quips already?” James went beet red and struggled to regain his wits. Sirius’s gaze lingered on him for a moment before it moved behind him.

For a fraction of a second, Sirius’s eyes widened as he met the gaze of Dorea Potter. He stiffened before forcing himself to nod in acknowledgment, as she was technically his Great Aunt.

Dorea frowned in confusion, as Sirius’s nod was acknowledging her as his Great-Aunt but she was technically not part of that family any more (not that she was complaining). 

Sirius, deciding that he had lingered long enough, turned around intending to leave before hesitating. Sirius turned slightly to meet Dorea’s gaze once more, ignoring the protective stance Charlus had taken. 

He considered saying something, but he shook his head before he could do anything rash. He wanted to, for sure. But from the corner of his eye he could see Narcissa watching him. Deciding to not gain his parents wrath, he turned away once more and started to walk away.

He prided himself in not letting his actions be affected by his fear of his parents. But while he did not fear death, he found no reason to go looking for it.

Talking to someone who had been blown off the family tree was equivalent to insulting Voldermort, unarmed, in front of his face. You’d be killed instantly. But if Sirius was armed, he’d gladly insult the lunatic. 

Sirius does break this rule to talk to Andy, but no one but Regulus knew about that, and no one will find out (hopefully). 

“Black I’m not done talking with you!” Sirius continued walking. 

“Son, don't aggravate him, he's dangerous.” 

Sirius faltered for a second, before continuing walking ignoring the sting in his heart. 

It seems he could never outrun the Black reputation, like Dorea and Andy did. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> James isn't mean, I swear-
> 
> (Reviews/constructive criticism is appreciated and encouraged)


	3. Lingering doubts and The Train Ride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own HP

James watched Sirius’s retreating form for a few more moments before turning around to face his parents. 

“James,” Charlus began in a warning tone. “I don’t want you going near him, don’t aggravate him either.” He raised a hand to silence James, who had opened his mouth to protest. “The Blacks are incredibly dangerous people, you know that. So please stay away from them.” 

Not wanting to argue with his parents, James just nodded. Although, he was aware he would definitely not stay away from Sirius, no matter what his dad said. 

Uncle Lyall nodded in agreement, unaware of James' rebellious thoughts, and turned to Remus. 

“The same goes for you Remus, Charlus is right.” Remus also nodded, though James didn’t know if it was because he agreed with them or didn’t want to argue. 

Auntie Hope looked confused, while his own mother seemed conflicted. It made hope rise in James' chest, it seemed his mother agreed that Sirius didn’t seem like a true Black. There was a certain sadness that seemed to follow him and James was determined to fix it. 

“Why are they so bad?” Auntie Hope pulled him out of his thoughts, as she spoke clearly confused about what was so bad about a fourteen-year-old boy. 

“The Black family holds onto their family beliefs that Muggle-borns, Muggles, Half-bloods, or anyone they claim is lesser than them should be prosecuted for “stealing” their magic. They hate Muggles and Muggle-borns especially and many members of the family go on to murder or torture them.” Dorea explained softly, looking positively disgusted by the thought of her old family. She shook her head. “They often marry inside their own family to keep their blood pure, but instead it drives them further into insanity.”

“But not all of them are bad or dangerous, right? There is always an outlier somewhere.” There was some sort of recognition in her eye that James didn’t understand. Dorea said nothing and just pursed her lips. After a few beats of silence, the parents bid their kids goodbye in a desperate attempt to change the subject. 

As she watched her son and his best friend run off to catch the train, Dorea couldn’t help but ponder on the heir of Black. 

There was something about the look in his eyes that just didn’t feel right. 

It was only there for a split second but the look in his eyes was like he wanted to ask for help, but couldn’t.

* * *

Sirius walked briskly, not stopping to glance at anyone. He tried his best not to linger on James and his dad’s words but it was a fruitless attempt. 

He hated his surname with a vengeance. Everyone immediately assumed they knew what type of person he was just because he was a Black.

It hurt that everyone assumed he was some Muggle killing arse just because the rest of his family was. 

Contrary to what the general public believes, Sirius didn’t hate Muggles or Half-Bloods or anyone really. Except for a majority of his family of course, but only because they deserved it. 

Sirius firmly believed that a person should not be judged on who their family was or how pure their blood is. In his eyes, a person should be judged on who they were as a person. 

He only wished that people did the same for him. 

Shaking his head, Sirius continued his journey until he eventually found an empty compartment. 

He sat down with a sigh, wincing as his back touched the compartment chair, the cuts flaring in pain. 

Nevertheless, he got comfortable and stared out of the window. 

The train had just begun to move, the platform flying by them as the train chugged on. Sirius felt mostly excited at the realization he would be returning to Hogwarts soon. Afterall he was able to mostly escape his crazy relatives. 

But his excitement died down upon the realization of two things. While he would be mostly escaping his relatives, it did not mean he didn't have enemies at Hogwarts. Most students didn’t like him very much and avoided him like the plague. There were also some students that preferred to stick to more violent actions. He, unfortunately, was a major target for Narcissa and her little gang of mini Death Eaters. 

He fought back most times and normally, with Peeves' help, managed to get away unscathed, But there were particularly rough times where he wasn’t so lucky. 

None of the teachers at Hogwarts knew about this, of course, Narcissa wasn’t stupid enough to attack him in broad daylight. Instead, she preferred to stick to the shadows. 

His brother didn’t know as well, more because Sirius didn’t want to tell him. 

Another thing that dampened his excitement of going to Hogwarts was the small factor of not being able to go to his favorite book shop. 

It was a Muggle bookshop, owned by Hope Lupin, who just so happened to be Remus Lupin's mother. She used to work at an insurance company before she met her husband and quit her job. She later opened a bookshop, mainly for her son who is often sickly. Although Sirius had his suspicions about this so-called sickness but kept his thoughts to himself. 

Sirius first met her when he was learning how to apparate. As an heir, he was required to learn how to apparate early on. On one particular day, he was supposed to apparate to his grandfather's house for lessons. 

But something went wrong, Sirius wasn’t sure what went wrong exactly. He thinks it was because he didn’t focus properly. So instead of Apparating to his grandfather's house, he Apparated in the middle of Hope's bookshop, which he had seen once or twice. 

Luckily, Hope wasn’t too freaked out and there was no one in the bookshop at the time. Sirius on the other hand was freaked out. He had tried to stay calm but freaked out over what his parents would do to him if they found out. 

Hope had managed to calm him down and they had a nice conversation as well. So ever since then, Sirius visited the bookshop weekly. Sirius never did tell her his last name, out of fear that she wouldn’t talk to him or let him read books there anymore.

Sirius also would bring Regulus with him quite a few times. Hope, at some point, wanted them to meet Remus. 

Sirius himself never met Remus, despite Hope's insistence. He didn’t want to, not after what happened to the last kid Sirius befriended. After he began Hogwarts, he of course didn’t see her much. Although she had patched him up quite a few times, despite her attempts he never revealed who did it to him or who his parents were. 

He always missed her at Hogwarts, as did Regulus. 

Now that Sirius thought about it, weren’t Remus’s parents there with the Potters. So that means . . . 

Crap. 

Sirius began to panic, before forcing himself to calm down. This wasn't the place to breakdown, he can breakdown later when he's alone.

To get his mind off things, Sirius pulled out a book Hope had gifted him one summer. It was an old-time favorite of his,  _ The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring.  _ He first read the complete trilogy when he was around eight. Ever since then he had fallen in love with the story, to the point where Hope gifted him the full trilogy on his tenth birthday. 

He read for a good thirty minutes. In the background, he vaguely heard some commotion, something about Evans telling Potter to leave Snape alone. Snape himself seemed to be hissing some insults. Not that Sirius really cared, so he just continued reading. 

Twas a normal ride to Hogwarts, up until his compartment door slammed open. He glanced up, expecting Potter or maybe Regulus, but was surprised to see none other than Remus Lupin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone who has read my other story knows I have to incorporate Lord of the Rings into my stories.


	4. Remus Lupin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus's P.O.V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you haven't read the tags, there is Snape bashing in this. So if you are not okay with that, don't read.

**In case you haven't read the tags, there is Snape bashing in this. So if you are not okay with that, don't read.**

**Sorry, this is so late, life sucks.**

**I am not good at confrontations or insults so you might have to bear with me here.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Remus Lupin loved his mother. 

Like most people, he believed his mother was the best mother in the world. And while that may not be true, it was in Remus’s book. 

His mum bore the weight of his condition amazingly and did her very best to keep him happy. She loved him unconditionally and didn’t care that he turned into a bloodthirsty monster once a month. Neither did his dad, and it made Remus realize how lucky he was to have such amazing parents. 

His mother opened a bookshop when he was around four and brought him with her to work on the weekdays. 

It was one of the main things Remus missed when going to Hogwarts, along with his parents of course. 

One of the best things about his Mum’s bookshop was the little custom made bookmarks her friend would make. 

Customers were given one with every purchase, a varying amount of designs available. They were special, as no other bookstore or library had them. 

Remus smiled at the note his mum left on his books. 

_ Remember to study, but don’t spend all your time studying. Remember to have fun too! _

_ Love, _

_ Mum _

_ P.s: The new design came in yesterday! I forgot to show you but I hope you like them.  _

Underneath the notes was a bookmark with small cats sewn into it. Remus smiled a little, admiring the bookmark before James called for his attention. 

“Moony, Wormy I’m bored, let’s go do something!” Remus looked up from his note and got up. 

“You just want an excuse to try and talk to Evans don’t you?” 

“. . . Maybe”

* * *

As it turned out, James did use this as an excuse to try and talk to Evans not that Remus was surprised by this. 

Remus grimaced as Evans yelled at James telling him to leave Snape, who they ran into, alone. Snape was glaring, hissing out insults and Peter was slowly backing away from the confrontation. 

As Evans and James continued to argue, Remus strayed away from them, not noticing Snape following him. Once he had strayed far enough, he finally noticed Snape following him. 

He spun around and crossed his arms. 

“What do you want, Snape?” 

“To see your filthy blood spill out, Half-Breed.” He snarled and without a moment's hesitation lifted his wand. Remus just barely was able to dodge a cutting curse and he silently berated himself for leaving his wand in the compartment. 

Taking a glance at the ongoing curses, he realized his best option would be to run. So run he did. 

His pursuer ran after him until eventually, Remus saw what he thought was an empty compartment. Hoping to trick Snape, Remus slammed the compartment door open and went inside, closing the door behind him. 

As soon as he heard footsteps race past the door, he let out a sigh of relief. His moment of victory was interrupted by a cough. 

His head shot up and he was surprised to see Sirius Black curled into a corner of the compartment, book in his lap.

The Slytherin raised an eyebrow and Remus was caught off guard by not only the beauty of those intelligent eyes but the intensity. 

He swallowed down a lump in his throat while fighting a blush. 

“Hello, not to be rude but can I ask what you are doing here?” Black said after a few beats of silence. Remus's face turned red and his heart was racing. He cleared his throat awkwardly, his mouth becoming dry. 

“I-uh” Remus ducked his head, embarrassed by his inability to speak. A thought occurred to him that he was in a compartment with the most potentially dangerous student in all of Hogwarts. Not only that but most intelligent as well. 

A slow realization dawned on him that he was at the mercy of someone who could be just like Snape, or even worse. 

He gulped as Black stared at him patiently, clearly waiting for an answer. 

But before he could say anything, a loud scream of anger followed by rushed footsteps echoed throughout the train. 

Realization seemed to dawn on Black as he nodded understandingly. 

“Ah I see, Snapes been giving you quite a lot of trouble hasn’t he?” Nodding dumbly, Remus watched as the other gestured to the seat across from him. “Well then, go on ahead and take a seat.” 

Without thinking, Remus obeyed too scared of what the other might do to him if he refused. 

Once he was seated, Black said nothing instead choosing to dive his head in his book again. 

Curious Remus peaked at the title of said book, surprised to see that it was  _ Lord of the Rings.  _

“You’re reading Lord of the Rings?” He blurted out, his astonishment to see the Pure-Blood heir reading a Muggle book taking over. 

Black lifted his head up and Remus swore he saw a glint of happiness and curiosity in the other's eyes. 

“I have read it already, but I enjoy it very much so I tend to re-read it a lot.” Black tilted his head, much like a dog would, strands of loose hair falling over his face. Remus fought down another blush, instead focusing on the other's next words. “Have you read it?”

“Yes, although I can’t pronounce any of the names in it. It isn’t my favorite, as I prefer more light-hearted fairy tales, but it's pretty good.” Grey eyes lit up at the mention of ‘fairy tales’. 

“What fairy tales have you read?” Black seemed to lean closer as he gained more interest in the conversation.

“Bambi, Peter Pan, Mary Poppins . . .” Remus trailed off as Black seemed to vibrate in excitement for a moment before he schooled his feature. But it wasn’t the other behaving like an excited puppy that caused Remus to trail off. It was the bookmark Black held in his hand. 

It was strikingly similar to the one Remus’s mother gave him. The only difference was the small writing on the back that Remus couldn’t quite make out. 

“Where’d you get that?” He pointed at the bookmark, curious but fearful of how the other managed to get one. 

Black tactfully hid the bookmark and if Remus hadn’t been so nervous he would have been impressed by it. 

Seeing that he didn’t trick the other, Black just shrugged. 

“From a friend.” The dark-haired teenager seemed to shrink in on himself defensively. Remus was about to continue his line of questioning when the door slammed open for the second time that day.    


Snape was livid as he stormed in looking ready to kill Remus. Luckily for Remus James followed right after him, wand raised. 

“Filthy Half-Blood, thinking he could hide like some cowardly lion.” He sneered, completely ignoring James and Black’s presence, raising his wand.

But before Snape could so much as utter a spell, his wand was torn from his grip landing into the hands of Black. 

Snape snapped his head towards the heir, paling visibly as the sight of him. 

Black sighed and closed his book, looking at Snape unimpressed. “If you want to make a fool of yourself Snape, please do so outside. As fun as it would be to see you get what you deserve, I am trying to enjoy this train ride.” Remus had to contain his laughter and one glance at James told Remus the other was struggling to do so as well. 

Spluttering, Snape turned red. “You of all people should be joining me, Black. After all, Half-Bloods, Mudbloods, Muggles, and Blood traitors don’t deserve to liー” Blacks eyes glinted dangerously and he looked truly annoyed. 

He gave Snape the magical equivalent of a shove, shoving the greasy-haired student out of the compartment with his wand following him and the door slammed shut behind him. 

James and Remus blinked, surprised at how quickly it took Black to dispose of the greasy-haired git. 

Black sighed “It would be better if you waited here for a little bit as I have no doubt the git is waiting outside fuming right now.” He gestured for James to sit before sticking his head back in his book. 

They sat in silence for a full minute, Remus was surprised James hadn't started to talk to Black as he always seemed to do before a slam broke the silence. Startled, they looked up to see Black begin to shrink his book and luggage before stuffing them into his pocket. 

“What are you doing?” James voiced both of their thoughts, looking perplexed. 

Black sighed, seemed to be something he did a lot Remus noted, as he stood. 

“If I am right, my brother will be bursting in here to drag me off to do Merlin knows what in three, two, one . . .” 

The door opened and Regulus Black bounced in beaming at his brother. 

“SIRIIIIIIIII, my friends and I need your help . . .” Regulus trailed off upon noticing the two Gryffindors. 

He went rigid before he took his brother's hand in his own, pulling him closer. 

Remus and James watched as the younger Black scanned Sirius for injuries before the older brother squeezed his hand reassuringly. The taller and older of the two seemed amused by his little brother's concern. 

Sirius turned to them and nodded at them in goodbye before allowing his brother to pull him along. 

Remus and James rose, looking equally perplexed.

“Well,” James began after a few moments of silence. “That was certainly interesting,” Remus said nothing, instead staring in the direction the Black brothers had gone.

Despite his best attempts not to think about him, Remus found himself pondering on the enigma that is Sirius Black for the rest of the train ride. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sirius just can't get a moment of peace can he


	5. Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A normal day at Hogwarts for Sirius Black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not a Regulus/Sirius story, their relationship is strictly platonic. 
> 
> If you cannot stomach two boys hugging or touching without it being sexual I suggest you leave now.

Sirius sat beside his brother, watching with minimal interest as the first years were sorted. If Sirius was quite honest with himself, he was only there because he had to. 

Sirius never liked sitting at the Slytherin table so he avoided going there as much as possible. Instead, he got his food from the House-Elves, who he had befriended in his first year. 

But, the Start-Of-Term Feast was unfortunately mandatory. It was incredibly boring to watch the sorting ceremony, but Sirius was aware of how nerve-racking it is for the first years. 

Sirius plopped his head on his hand, feeling restless. He was growing impatient and couldn’t quite take being constantly hissed at for much longer. 

Although he was sitting at the end of the table, away from everyone else, some Pure-Blood snobs constantly glared at him and hissed. 

It wasn’t exactly a secret to his fellow Slytherins that he didn’t believe in their prejudiced beliefs so he was considered an outcast. 

If Sirius was not an heir to one of the Noblest and Ancient House, he probably wouldn’t have been ostracized as much. As a majority of Slytherins weren’t that bad or even prejudiced. 

It was just that, those who were considered more popular or powerful in a way were. Because of that everyone tended to assume all Slytherins were like them. 

So because of this, Sirius was considered as an outcast to both the Slytherins and other houses as he was supposed to be a Black. And that meant he was expected to be just like them, prejudiced bullies with the brain capacity of a slug.

Sirius was pulled out his thoughts as the last first year was sorted. Delicious food appeared at each table and students eagerly dug in.    


Sirius bit his lip as he stared at the food, stomach-churning uneasily as he wasn't quite feeling up to eating. He glanced at Regulus, noticing the other was preoccupied with a book and hadn’t noticed the food appear.

In one swift motion, Sirius snatched Regulus’s book away. His brother blinked, before looking up to stare at Sirius, perplexed. 

Sirius stifled a chuckle. “You know Reggie I sometimes think the world could end but you wouldn’t even notice because you have your head stuck in your book.” Upon noticing the food, Regulus began piling lamb chops onto his plate. 

Regulus rolled his eyes playfully. “Like you’re any better.” He glanced at Sirius’s empty plate. “Why aren't you eating?” The older of the two just shrugged as he watched his younger brother pile food on his plate. 

“Siri” Sirius avoided eye contact as Regulus stared at him, nothing but concern in his eyes. His brother sighed before piling some roast beef and carrots onto Sirius’s plate. “You know, you have to eat as well right?”

Sirius sighed in defeat but nodded and began digging in. 

After the feast, students rose and began to go to their dorms. Sirius and Regulus blended into the crowd of Slytherins’ ignoring the wary glances they got from their classmates. At some point, Sirius slipped away, Regulus following after him after telling one of his dorm mates he’d be a little late. 

One thing Sirius quite enjoyed about Hogwarts is that no one ever noticed if he left a room or area. It made things easier for when he wanted to escape. 

People always watched him, like they were expecting him to randomly hex someone as he walked down halls. The only students that didn’t were ones who weren’t interested in gossip or the ones he tutored, as they realized quickly everything said about him were all hearsay. 

But as much as the majority of students were interested in gossiping about him, no one other than Regulus noticed when he slipped away. 

Sirius lifted a hand, letting it drag along the castle wall. He felt the familiar signature of Hogwarts¹ pulsing through the walls. 

He didn’t flinch at all when Regulus suddenly appeared beside him since he had heard him long before thanks to his enhanced hearing. 

Sirius’s senses were more enhanced than a normal person because he was in fact an illegal dog Animagus. 

Sirius snorted as he thought of the reasoning behind him becoming an Animagus. When Sirius was 8, Regulus often had nightmares and bouts of anxiety thanks to his parents' constant screams and general behavior.

Sirius was desperate to help his baby brother, even more so when his nightmares began to get worse because of an incident. The older Black had quite a few nightmares as well, so he knew how horrible they felt.  It was bad for a while, both Black brothers barely slept. Sirius would stay up hoping to help his brother and eventually gave up on sleeping altogether. 

Some nights Reg managed to sleep, but only if Sirius was beside him. Sirius would refuse to sleep and would just hold Regulus close, rubbing his back comfortingly when he began to whimper.

One day, Sirius just couldn’t take it anymore, there had to be a solution. So he walked into Hope’s book shop, completely exhausted, and asked her for advice. Hope, or Auntie Hope as she insisted on being called, listened patiently before giving him some advice. She mentioned how Muggles use animals to help people who are nightmare and anxiety-prone. 

At first, Sirius got excited, thinking he could get Regulus a dog as Regulus loved dogs more than any other animal (Regulus was quite the animal lover). But his excitement died down upon the realization of what his parents would do to the poor animal. 

Seeing his despair, Auntie Hope suggested he get Regulus a stuffed animal. Sirius agreed and was quite ready to go buy one at that moment. He was so excited that he shot up from his seat, ready to go but he didn’t count on the fact that he hadn’t slept for at least a week and nearly fainted. 

Auntie Hope let him sleep in the employees' break room and once he had a nice long nap, they set out into the Muggle world. 

Sirius was very excited, as the only Muggle store he had been in was the book store. He remembered that he would make Hope stop at various moments so she could explain what a certain item was. 

Eventually, they found the perfect stuffed animal for Regulus. It was a big black German Shepherd plush. The moment Sirius saw it, he just knew it was the right one. 

Regulus was ecstatic when Sirius gave it to him and affectionately named it “Snuffles”. With both Snuffles and Sirius’s presence, Regulus managed to get good nights of sleep. 

Although Regulus loved Snuffles and was very grateful that Sirius got it for him, there was a longing in Regulus’s eyes. Sirius knew that the other desperately wanted a dog. 

So as a solution, eight-year-old Sirius began researching how to become an Animagus. 

It seems silly and as Sirius looked back on this memory, he had to admit it sounded crazy. But at the time, it seemed completely reasonable to eight-year-old Sirius.

It took him four years, but he managed to pull it off in his second year. 

The smile on Regulus’s face was well worth the troubles and work it took to accomplish becoming one. Although Regulus seemed to be torn between telling him off and petting him when Sirius showed him, in the end, Regulus just pet the living daylights out of him. 

Regulus even gave him the nickname Snuffles as a joke, but it stuck so whenever Sirius transformed he was referred to as Snuffles. 

Regulus tapped him on the shoulder successfully bringing him out of his thoughts.

“Hm?” Sirius tilted his head as they walked. 

“I said are you sure you don’t want to crash with me for the night?” Sirius shook his head, already well aware Regulus would ask. 

They walked in silence until they eventually arrived at their destination. Sirius barely even glanced at the seemingly blank wall, instead pacing back and forth three times, thinking he needed a place to stay. 

The Room revealed itself and the brothers entered, revealing a standard looking dorm room that had a small restroom attached.

When Regulus first saw this room, he was unable to contain his amazement. But now that he had seen it countless times, he barely even took a glance instead focusing on his brother. 

Sirius placed his trunk beside the bed and began to unpack his nightclothes and some toiletries. Regulus watched him and unable to resist asking the same question he always did, he spoke up. 

“Are you sure you can’t just sleep in your dorm room?” Sirius barely even glanced at him, just continued packing clearly expecting the question. 

“I’ve told you Reg it’s too dangerous.” Sirius blew some strands of his hair off his face. “I would rather not be hexed or attacked every night, I learned my lesson the hard way in first year.” Regulus winced as he, despite not being there, knew it had been bad. 

“I know” Regulus sighed, shaking his head in frustration. “I just . . .” Sirius, upon seeing his brother's distress, plopped down on the bed while gesturing Regulus over. 

Sirius threw an arm around Regulus’s shoulders once he sat down. Reg leaned into his brother's embrace, resting his head on Sirius’s shoulder. 

“It’ll be alright, I’m perfectly safe here,” Regulus said nothing. Sirius rested his head on Regulus’. “I know you don’t like it, but I’m safer here than I am in the dorms.” He nuzzled his little brother a little, effectively messing up the other's hair. Sirius smiled when he felt Regulus let out a breathy chuckle. “How about this,” Lifting his head, Sirius placed a hand under Regulus' chin lifting his head up gently. “if you ever want to check up on me or need me for any reason, you can come here and stay with me. Like we always do” 

“What about my dorm mates or Professor Slughorn? In first year we didn’t know each other very well and they normally wouldn’t notice when I disappeared but now . . .” 

“They’re normally asleep by the time you fall asleep right? If they ask just say you were studying late and woke up earlier than them. As for Slughorn, well we both know that as long as you are one of his favorites, he won’t say anything. And lucky for us, we both are his favorites so we shouldn’t have to worry about that.” Regulus hummed in agreement, before snuggling into Sirius’ embrace again.

“Then you won’t mind if I stay here for the night?” He muttered, his eyes closing as he felt the rise and fall of his brother's chest. 

Sirius chuckled. 

“Of course you can Reg.” 

* * *

It had only been two days since the term started and Sirius’s peace had been disturbed already. All he had wanted to do was go to the library but of course, he just had to run into his relatives.

Sirius had deliberately gone the long way to the library, in hopes to not run into anyone. It worked for a while before he turned the corner and was immediately assaulted by various spells. 

Sirius deflected the curses flying his way, firing some hexes back at them. A bone-shattering curse managed to connect with his arm, the limb exploding in pain as it was rendered useless. 

He threw his wand into his other hand, dodging out of the way of a cutting curse which then hit one of the Slytherins he was dueling instead of him. Sirius couldn’t quite think of his name, he never did remember what any of their names were. 

Seeing he was outnumbered, Sirius began to run as the others had paused their curses when Sirius dodged the cutting curse. 

Sirius narrowly avoided a curse he couldn’t quite identify, telling him that they had resumed fire. He continued to run unconsciously using wandless magic to deflect hexes or curses that came too close. 

The wall to his left suddenly exploded and while he was mostly unharmed by the blast itself, he was thrown back into the opposite wall forcibly.

His back collided against the stone wall and he gasped in pain as it reopened old wounds from that summer. 

He stood up quickly, intending to run again, but stumbled a little and fell. Before he could hit the ground, a figure appeared and caught him. A cold sensation went through him, but it was one he was familiar with. 

“Peeves” He managed to breathe out and he looked up. 

“Your cavalry has arrived.” Peeves smiled before straightening Sirius, making sure he could stand. Once he satisfied he turned towards the approaching Slytherins. “If you just go a little further there will be an unused classroom, use that to heal your injuries while I deal with them.” 

Sirius nodded, acknowledging that he couldn’t quite take on that many opponents with a broken arm. 

As he ran towards the area Peeves showed him, he heard a battle cry and smiled, grateful for his friend. 

Sirius met Peeves in his first year while he was wandering the halls at night. He had felt uneasy about staying in his dorm because Narcissa, Snape, and Malfoy tended to hex him or on many occasions kill him (although that was more of Narcissa’s doing as Walgurba requested her to do so). That night was the final straw for Sirius, so he had left after Narcissa managed to crack some of his ribs. 

He was trying to find a good secure place he could stay when he came across Peeves. The poltergeist, to Sirius’s surprise, didn’t alert any teachers that he was out of bed past curfew and was actually quite nice. 

Peeves had taught him how to mend broken bones and showed him The Come and Go Room once he had heard the others' predicament. 

Ever since then, Sirius had formed a strong bond with the poltergeist as well as the House-Elves as Sirius had a particular soft spot for them. 

Snapping out of his thoughts, Sirius opened the doors to the unused classroom making sure to lock the door behind him. 

He lifted himself up on the table and raised his wand.

“Brackium Emendo.” Sirius let out a little gasp of pain as he felt the bone plop back in place before the pain died down a little. 

Deciding that was all he could, for now, his attention was caught to his back when he felt blood trickle down. He quickly took off his robes and shirt as the blood began to flow more freely. 

“Crap.” Sirius desperately tried to reach the wounds but to no avail and pain pulsed through him. He exhaled shakily, trying to come up with a solution. 

He couldn’t use any healing spells as the wound was inflicted by Dark Magic. Which means his only options were Dittany and Murtlap Essence which he foolishly left in The Come and Go Room. He stood and tried to walk but ended up stumbling, just barrel managing to catch himself.

He was losing blood fast and he racked through his brain trying to think of what to do. 

As he tried to come up with a solution, Peeves entered the room. Upon noticing his shaky state, he rushed over and supported his weight. 

“What can I do to help?” Peeves gently sat Sirius down on the table again, while Sirius tried to clear his head.

“Need you to bandage” Sirius spoke through breaths as the pain increased. Luckily Peeves managed to understand what he meant so Sirius conjured a roll of gauze. 

Peeves had cleaned him up after plenty of skirmishes to know it was best to just let him think and not say anything.

Sirius definitely needed to pay Regulus a visit again, as he most likely needed help applying Dittany. Although Sirius wasn’t quite sure how he was going to explain how he reopened his wounds.

Sirius let out a sigh. 

It was just a normal exhausting day at Hogwarts for Sirius Black.

* * *

**1- Hogwarts is sentient in this, an idea that was inspired by the author Daily's stories**

**As I was writing this, I suddenly realized how much of an inspiration Daily's stories had on both my headcanons and my own writing. So for any readers that have read Daily's stories and see's something familiar in here it was most likely because I got it from there. I will try my best to point out things that were inspired by them. For example, Sirius's friendship with House-Elves and Peeves is taken from Daily's stories.**

**I just wanted to make sure that was clear, I was given permission to use these ideas as long as I give credit to the author.**


	6. Tutor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus needs a tutor

“Mr. Lupin, may I see you for a moment?” Remus froze and turned around to face Professor McGonagall. She didn’t wait for a reply, just turned around and started walking.

He gulped but followed McGonagall wordlessly. James walked with him, despite McGonagall only requesting Remus. 

Only when they arrived at her office did she glanced at him, but said nothing knowing how stubborn the boy could be. 

She opened the door and strode in, Remus following after her meekly while James bounced right in. 

“Would either of you like a biscuit?” She asked as they all sat, gesturing to the assortment of biscuits that lay on a tray. 

Remus eagerly took a chocolate-covered biscuit, almost forgetting to say thank you, before nibbling on it. He began to calm down a little, chocolate always helped calm his nerves. 

With one last glance at James, who was biting into his own biscuit, Professor McGonagall spoke. 

“Do you know the reason why I called you here today?” Remus thought hard, trying to remember any pranks he played. Eventually, he shook his head unable to think of anything. 

McGonagall sighed. “You’re currently failing Potions.” Remus tensed and winced, aware that he wasn’t the best at Potions. ‘I know you try very hard to keep your grades up despite your little problem, Mr. Lupin. So I am giving you a chance to be tutored.” 

James immediately straightened. “I can tutor himー” Professor McGonagall held a hand up, silencing James. 

“You yourself Mr. Potter have only barely scraped by, although you do not need a tutor like Mr. Lupin.” James flushed and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. 

Remus rolled his eyes at his friend but felt growing anxiety at the thought of being tutored by someone other than his friend. 

Professor McGonagall shifted some papers. “Normally you would be tutored by Snape as he is the best in your year, but considering the animosity between the two of you, someone else has offered to tutor you.

You will meet with them every Saturday in the Potions classroom, starting this week.” Remus gulped nervously but nodded, standing as McGonagall dismissed them. 

He and James walked back to Gryffindor tower in silence. Remus hung his head low already dreading Saturday. 

James threw an arm around his shoulders. “Hey cheer up, I’m sure it won’t be that bad.” Remus didn’t say anything. “Besides,” James said coming to a stop. He turned his head and met Remus’s unsure gaze. “if they give you any problems I’ll hex them into oblivion.”

Remus couldn’t help but chuckle. “I’m sure you will.” 

* * *

Leaning against the door to the Potions Classroom, Sirius could feel his patience running thin as whoever he was tutoring was ten minutes late. 

Tapping his foot impatiently, Sirius leaned his head back and closed his eyes. He allowed himself to bask in the coolness of the doors, wanting nothing more than to just go ahead and fall asleep right there. 

But soon the ache in his head became apparent, disturbing his peace. He groaned and leaned his head forward, massaging his forehead gently. 

Migraines or headaches were not uncommon for him, probably had something to do with his lack of sleep or general stress. But knowing this never made them less painful. 

He groaned, feeling his exhaustion creep upon him. He willed himself to fight the exhaustion for just a little longer. At least until he can make it back to the Room of Requirement in time. It would be embarrassing if he were to fall asleep in the hallways or in a tree again. 

Someone cleared their throat and his eyes flew open and his head shot up. His gaze snapped over to where Lupin was standing awkwardly. 

“Uh, sorry I’m late. James and I were . . . “ He trailed off, obviously about to say something about pranks. Sirius didn’t say anything, just nodded before turning around and opening the door. 

Remus followed him in and sat down across from him. 

“So what are you having trouble with?” Sirius said as he flipped through the pages of  _ Magical Drafts and Potions.  _

Remus sighed and slumped in despair. “Everything.”

Sirius let out a small chuckle. “Let’s start with the Calming Draught shall we?”

After about an hour, Remus was starting to feel a little more confident. As he stirred the potion, Remus was suddenly reminded of their previous conversation. 

“Say, you never did tell me where you got that bookmark.” Eyeing the other suspiciously, he watched as Sirius faltered for a moment before he continued flipping pages. 

It was silent for a few minutes and Remus felt anxiety creeping up his throat. 

“I got it from Auntie HoーI mean your mum.” He said quietly as he read something from his book. “I like to spend time at her bookshop when time allows it.” Something clicked inside of Remus’s mind. 

“You’re her friend. The one she wanted me to meet.” Remus watched as the other nodded mutely. He seemed to shrink in on himself as if expecting an attack. 

Remus frowned, why did he think he was going to hit him? 

After a few moments of tense silence, Remus spoke. “You know I never expected someone like you to like Muggle things.” Wincing at his poor wording, Remus watches as Sirius lifts his head out of his book. 

“Someone like me?” He repeated slowly while raising an eyebrow. 

“Eh, you know like a Slytherin Pure-Blood and all I just thought . . .” Remus trailed off as he realized how bullshit that sounded. 

Sirius snorted. “Why yes, just because I’m an heir to a Pure-Blood family and god forbid a Slytherin that means I must be prejudiced.” He shook his head slightly and stuck his head back in his book. 

It was silent for the rest of the lesson unless Sirius needed to help him. Remus was close to finishing the potion, stirring it carefully when he broke the silence. 

“So are we going to meet here every Saturday?'

Sirius looked up and closed his book. “Yes, unless one of us is busy. And of course, we won’t be having lessons when it’s a full moon, what with your transformation and all.” Remus spluttered accidentally mixing the wrong way causing his potion to begin to hiss. 

The potion bubbled dangerously, about to blow but Remus was more focused on getting his breathing under control. 

Without further ado, the potion exploded and Remus braced himself for impact. But he was surprised when a bluish barrier¹ formed around him, protecting him from further harm. 

It disappeared once it was safe and he was surprised to see Sirius simply flick his wrist, cleaning the mess with ease. 

Remus once again began to panic as he remembered the other knew his secret. Sirius at some point had crouched beside him and was leading him through breathing exercises. 

Once he had calmed himself down, Remus pushed himself away from the other. He eyed him suspiciously. 

“How long have you known??” 

“Since first year,” Sirius seemed a little hurt that the other was eyeing him like he was some dangerous animal. “I admittedly was suspicious for quite a while but they were only confirmed when I began helping Madam Pomfrey out.” 

Remus blinked clearly not aware the other aided Madam Pomfrey. He shook his head, staying focused on the matter at hand. 

“And what do you plan to do with that information?” Remus stood to his full height, trying to look a little intimidating. 

Sirius was unimpressed. “The same thing I’ve been doing for years, keeping it a secret and lending a hand in healing you when time calls for it.” Remus still looked unsure, causing Sirius to scoff. “If I wanted to reveal your secret I would have done so years ago.”

With one last look at Remus, Sirius spun around and strode out the room without another word. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1- Concept was taken from Daily;' stories


	7. Blossoming Friendships and Upcoming Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus pines. James learns something new. Sirius and Regulus speak French and Remus totally does not find it hot. Also, Reg and Siri have a talk about the future

It had been a few weeks, several tutoring lessons passed, and as each one passed Remus found himself becoming more excited about them. 

As it turned out, he and Sirius got along quite well. There was something different about the other, but Remus couldn’t quite put his finger on it. 

Well, that’s not entirely true, Remus knew why Sirius was different than what he expected. 

Remus had expected the other to be cold and cruel like all Blacks were. But he wasn’t. At first, he was a little closed off but as soon as he got comfortable around him Remus found that the other was surprisingly kind. 

Remus had felt ashamed for thinking negatively about the other before he even talked to him. 

Sirius was nothing like any of his family. He was incredibly kind and as long as you aren’t an ass, he was willing to help anyone. He was smart too, not that Remus didn’t already know that. Practically the whole school was aware that Sirius was one of the best students. 

Remus also learned that Sirius was quite the artist. Often when Remus was working, Sirius would pull out a sketchbook and draw. 

His hair would fall out of place sometimes while he did. Sirius normally wore his hair in a messy bun, only rarely letting it fall down. 

Remus would stare quite a lot during those occasions, like today. 

Sirius was sitting on one of the desks, Remus learned recently that was a habit of his, sketchbook in his lap as he drew. Half of his hair was tucked behind his ear with an extra pencil, another habit of his, while the other half of his hair hung as he was hunched over his sketchbook. 

Remus found himself becoming less focused on his task of cutting the Mandrake roots. He wondered how it must feel to weave his hands through the other's hair. Sirius's tongue stuck out between his teeth as he concentrated. Remus wondered idly how his lips would feel on his own . . . .

Goddammit. Remus groaned, unknowingly catching the other's attention. He had only just gotten over his crush on one of the Ravenclaws in his year, there is no way he could have already gained a crush on Sirius. 

“You are going to cut your fingers off if you keep daydreaming.” An amused voice spoke behind him. Remus jumped, the knife falling to the ground causing a soft clang to echo through the classroom. 

Remus glared at Sirius, who was trying his best not to laugh at him from behind. 

“I’m going to if you don’t stop sneaking up on me.” Sirius laughed and tilted his head innocently, looking up at Remus.

“And here I thought werewolves have heightened senses.” Remus chuckled nervously. Normally yes, his senses were better than average and he would be able to hear Sirius approach. But when he gets distracted . . . .

“The Potions Classroom tends to mess up my senses.” Sirius looked thoughtful for a minute before nodding in understanding.

“That makes sense, what with all the ingredients and potions.” Sirius picked up the knife and handed it to Remus, who groaned at the prospect of going back to work. 

Sirius chuckled. “Lucky for you I think it’s time to wrap it up, it’s getting dark out.” Together the two of them cleaned everything up. 

They walked side by side, no one else was around at this time of night. Remus took a left turn, not surprised when Sirius followed him. 

Ever since he started tutoring Remus, he would always walk Remus back to the Gryffindor Tower. Well besides the first time, which was admittedly disastrous. 

As they walked in silence, Remus found himself beginning to ponder about a certain someone. There was just something about Sirius, something that was off. 

Despite what people might think because of the number of doors and people he’s walked into, Remus was observant. He noticed certain things about people’s behaviors, things no one else seemed to notice. 

Like how Sirius always seemed to hunch in on himself when walking passed a group of students. How he flinched violently whenever someone raised their voice or tried to touch him. He kept himself guarded, never let his defenses down. It was as if he was expecting to be punished for merely existing. 

He also seemed puzzled by basic gestures of love or care. Remus often caught him tilting his head, seemingly bewildered whenever a couple hugged or held hands. Remus had watched him from afar and the few times he had ever seen Sirius getting physical contact was when his brother initiated it. 

And on those rare occasions, where Regulus would hold his hand or throw his arms around his brother, Sirius still seemed puzzled. Remus noticed that Sirius would just freeze or flinch, before forcing himself to relax. It seemed that Sirius just saw how happy it made Regulus and went along with it. 

Basic human decency seems foreign to him. Remus remembered when he apologized to Sirius after their first disastrous tutoring session, Sirius seemed so confused. Like he was wondering why someone would apologize to him, even though the other person was rude. It almost seemed like to Remus, Sirius felt as if he didn’t deserve to be apologized to or treated like a human being.

It made Remus’s heart shatter as the more he spent time with Sirius, the more he realized that is exactly what Sirius believes. (Remus had his own suspicions on why Sirius acted like this but kept his thoughts to himself). 

It also unintentionally hit too close for home for him. In the early years of his life, Remus had no friends. He thought of himself as a monster and monsters didn’t deserve friends. At least that’s what he told himself each day. 

No matter what his mom or dad told him, he never believed them. It wasn’t until James and Peter learned of his condition and didn’t treat him any different than Remus realized it wasn’t true. 

He remembered the pure euphoria, the warmth that spread in him as James hugged him and told him he wasn’t a monster, and just because he had a “furry little problem” didn’t mean they weren’t friends. 

The joy he felt was so unexplainable. It was so inviting that he wanted to share it with all. He wanted to show people like Sirius the warmth and beauty of friendship. 

So, Remus took it upon himself to show Sirius that he deserved to be treated kindly. And in doing that, he slowly began initiating random bouts of physical contact. 

Like a pat on the back or occasionally ruffling his hair. Which were all things James had done when he and Remus first became friends.

Speaking of James, he had yet to tell the other that Sirius was his tutor. 

Oops

* * *

The next day found Remus, James, and Peter on their way to the library. They had to rush a little because it was nearing curfew and the library was too close soon. Normally they would wait until the next day, but James claimed he desperately needed a certain book on Transfiguration so here they were. 

James was chatting idly, unconsciously grasping Remus’ hand in his own. It was a habit of James, not that Remus particularly minded. 

Remus found his thoughts drifting slightly. It was weird how much he enjoyed holding hands with James, not at all in a romantic way. It was more like brotherly affection. Remus wondered if Sirius would mind if he held his hand from time to time. . . 

As Remus’ thoughts drifted further, daydreaming about Sirius, he failed to notice that they had arrived at their destination. Nor did he notice when James let go of his hand and stepped back. He didn’t realize any of this until he ran face-first into a door, falling right onto his arse. 

“Ouch” He muttered quietly as James began to laugh full-heartedly. Peter himself had begun snickering and Remus mentally cursed his two best friends. 

“Up in the clouds today aren’t we Rem?” James said as he calmed down, extending his hand out to help Remus up. Remus glared at his best friend but nonetheless hoisted himself up with James’ help. 

“At least I’m not as bad as you. You were so busy daydreaming about Evans once that you ran straight into her! Then she proceeded to hex you because she believed you fell on top of her purposely!” James blushed profusely and Remus smirked in triumph. Without another word he opened the doors and headed into the library, James and Peter following after him. 

As they walked in, Remus spotted Evans eyeing them warily at one of the tables. He ignored her and continued to scan the room, trying to see if the person he wants to see is here. 

Sure enough, Sirius was there tucked away in one of the corners of the room, scribbling furiously on his paper. The only indication that he had heard them come in was a slight pause in his writing before he continued. 

The three boys walked to one of the tables, but as Peter and James sat down Remus continued standing. 

James tore his gaze away from Evans, who he had been ogling at, to stare at Remus questioningly. 

“Aren’t you going to sit?” 

Remus shook his head, noticing how Evans seemed to be peering at him curiously. “Nah, there’s someone I want to talk to.” James raised his eyebrows. 

“Who?” Then he took a second to look around, noticing the only other occupants were Evans and Sirius. His eyebrows rose further. “Evans?!”    
  
Remus rolled his eyes at James' ridiculousness and turned away. He ignored James incredulous stare as he seemed to realize who he wanted to talk to. He walked over and plopped himself on the ground next to Sirius, shoulder to shoulder. 

“Hey.” Sirius lifted his head up and smiled at Remus. 

“Hello.” He tilted his head like he always did when he was curious, and Remus felt his heart race at the action. “Why aren’t you sitting with Potter?” The words weren’t bitter, instead, they were curious. 

From the corner of his eyes, he noticed James perk up a little but paid him no mind. “Evans is here so he’ll probably be making googly eyes at her the whole time instead of studying and I’m not sure my sanity could take that.”

Evans perked up as well at her name. Hmm, interesting seems James and Peter weren’t their only audience. 

Sirius chuckled. “I’m not sure I would be able to deal with it either.” Remus snorted. Now that Remus was a little closer he noticed Sirius look tired. Not only that but sad as well. 

Frowning slightly he lowered his voice to a hushed whisper. “Are you alright?”

Sirius seemed a little startled at the question but managed to smile weakly. “I’m fine.” Remus pursed his lips, hastily coming to a decision. 

Slowly, so his intentions were clear to Sirius, Remus curled an arm around Sirius’s shoulders. His heart swelled with happiness when Sirius didn’t flinch or move away. He mentally cheered, counting it as a win. 

Unintentionally, Sirius leaned into the half-hug. Remus took a moment to consider his next word but in the end settled for a simple: “No your not.” 

Sirius let out a humorless chuckle and shook his head slightly. He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by the librarian announcing it was time to leave. 

Sirius’s things began to magically pack themselves up as he and Remus stood. Although they were no longer sitting, Remus refused to remove his arm and he saw Sirius slumped in relief upon realizing he wasn’t going to move it. 

Remus turned to see Peter, James, and Evans all packing up. James was watching them with something akin to curiosity and excitement. 

Deciding to just shrug it off, Remus asked Sirius if they could wait for his friends and Sirius agreed. 

Together the two stood by the doors waiting for their fellow students to come as well. 

James and Peter caught up but stayed silent. Remus raised an eyebrow at this, to which James shrugged. 

Remus, taking his friend's oddness in stride, just exited the library with Sirius, the three Gryffindors following after him. 

Throughout the walk, Remus and Sirius continued to make light conversation as the three Gryffindors trailed after them warily. 

It made Remus feel a little angry, that they were so scared of someone they barely knew. But his anger deflated when he realized he would have done the same if he hadn’t gotten to know Sirius properly. 

He was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of rushed footsteps. Just ahead of them a figure was steadily racing towards them and Remus squinted trying to identify them. 

Sirius seemed to recognize the person immediately and moved out of his grip to meet the person halfway. 

It was only then that Remus realized who the person was. Regulus. 

The younger Black seemed panicked and his uniform was slightly disheveled. He had a huge ugly bruise on his cheek but other than that seemed mostly unharmed. 

Out of curiosity, all four of the Gryffindors stopped behind the two Slytherins right in the hearing range. 

“Sirius! Où étais-tu passé? J'avais tellement peur que Narcissa l'ait eu! Mais vous devez écouter, Narcissa elle-(Sirius! Where have you been? I was worried Narcissa got you! But you have to listen. Narcissa she-)”Regulus was unable to continue and began hyperventilating. Remus blinked, caught off guard by the sudden French. 

Sirius barely even blinked. He just raised his hand calmly, cupping Regulus’s cheek where the bruise was. No spell was spoken, but Sirius’s hand glowed a deep blue and the bruise faded slowly. 

Remus, as well as everyone else, let out a startled gasp but Sirius ignored them. He instead seemed to focus on calming his brother down. 

“Reg, écoute ma voix, Tu dois te calmer. Respirer avec moi. (Reg, listen to my voice, you need to calm down. Breathe with me.)” Oh fuck, why does it sound so hot when he speaks??? It's just French! After he said whatever he said, Remus was incredibly confused and distracted by the blush he was fighting, Sirius took in a deep breath and slowly exhaled. Regulus followed his lead and after a few more times he had calmed down considerably. 

“Voilà, bon boulot, Petit Prince. Maintenant, dites-moi quel est le problème? Qui vous a blessé? (That's it, good work, Little Prince. Now tell me what's the problem? Who hurt you?)” Sirius’s tone was soothing and that’s all Remus could understand. 

Regulus took a deep breath. "C'est Narcissa. Elle a su pour tes lettres à Andy! Elle m'a acculé et je me suis à peine échappé, mais elle me suivait. Je ne sais pas combien de temps avant qu'elle arrive- (It's Narcissa. She knew about your letters to Andy! She cornered me and I barely escaped, but she was following me. I don't know how long before she arrives-). Regulus was interrupted by another set of rushed footsteps approaching, filled by several others. 

Both brothers’ eyes widened and Sirius grabbed his brother's hand before taking off, just barely managing to shoot Remus an apologetic smile and a small wave. Dazed, Remus gave a small little hand wave of his own. 

Just as Sirius and Regulus disappeared at the end of the corridor, a few upper-level Slytherins appeared. They barely glanced at the four bewildered Gryffindors, just continuing to chase after the two brothers. 

As they disappeared, Remus continued to stare bewildered. A sudden tap on his shoulder broke his trance. 

He jumped and turned to be met with James’s confused face. 

“What was that all about?” Remus just shrugged, not quite sure himself, and continued to walk. James, Peter, and Evans began walking as well, although Evans was glaring at them for whatever reason. 

“When did you and Black get so buddy buddy anyway, huh?” James asked, nudging Remus’s side with his elbow. 

Remus swatted at his arm and said: “I forgot to tell you, he’s my tutor.” With that, he picked up his pace and ignored James, who had stopped walking. 

Counting down from 3 in his head, Remus waited for the explosion.

_ 3, 2, 1 . . . . .  _

“WAIT WHAT? Why didn’t you tell me??? What’s he like???? Remus! REMUS!!!!” 

* * *

“Ow.” Sirius flinched slightly as Regulus applied more Dittany to some of the cuts on his back. 

“Sorry,” Regulus said earnestly and unrolled a roll of gauze. But he wasn’t only apologizing for the brief stinging pain that came with Dittany. 

Annoyingly, Sirius seemed to understand the double meaning. “It’s alright, Reg. Better me than you.” 

Regulus just pursed his lips and continued patching his brother up. 

It wasn’t until after he had finished wrapping the gashes on Sirius’ back that Regulus spoke. “I don’t like seeing you get hurt, while I stand by uselessly.” Images of banging at the deep blue barrier that protected him as he yelled obscenities, filled his thoughts. He remembered Narcissa and her little gang catching up to them and before he knew it, that familiar blue barrier encased him. 

Tears appeared in his eyes as the memory kept repeating in his head. He rubbed his hands against his eyes in frustration, trying to take the tears away. 

Two hands encased his own and slowly lowered both of their hands down. Regulus sniffled and looked into his brother's eyes. His brother's eyes were sad but resigned. He smiled sadly at his little brother before lifting one had to wipe some tears off of Regulus’s face. 

“I know,” He said sadly and Regulus leaned into his touch. “but I’d rather be in pain than having to watch you go through hell for me.” As Regulus was about to protest, Sirius gave him  _ the-let-me-finish  _ look so he shut his mouth. “Yes I know it’s unfair and selfish of me and I know you feel the same way but I don’t want you to get hurt, especially because of me.” Sirius looked into Regulus’s eyes earnestly. “It’s my job to protect you Reg, I know you don’t like it but this is just how things are.” 

Regulus deflated a little. “I know.” He muttered. “But it won’t be like this forever. Once you graduate you and I can run away. We can finally go to see Andy and her family.” Sirius smiled a little but there was a certain hesitation to it. Regulus frowned before coming to a realization. “No. Please tell me you’re not thinking what I think you’re thinking.” 

Sirius sighed tiredly and pulled away. “Reg.” 

“No, no, no, no” Regulus shot up from his seat and began tugging at his hair. “No you can’tーSiriusー” He began to pace frantically. 

Sirius stood up and walked over to Regulus. He took a hold of his arms gently. “Reggie look at me.” Regulus, albeit reluctantly, complied. “I know how hard it is Reg, I know you don’t want me too. But Reg, people are dying. Innocent people, they’re prosecuted for no good reason other than stupid Purists believe they are dirt. I can not in good consciousness stand by as more blood is shed and half of our family joins them.” 

Regulus felt tears fill his eyes once more. “What about me, Siri? What will I do? Where will I go? I thoughtーI thoughtー” And like that, the flood gates opened and he stumbled, falling right into his brother's arms. 

“Oh Reggie,” Sirius said softly as he rubbed his back comfortingly. “I don’t want to leave you, trust me. And I promise you I will come to visit you as much as I can but Andy has agreed to take you in until you get settled. I know it won’t be what you hoped but I promise you I will always come back to you.” Sirius dropped a kiss on his hair and a hand tilted his head up. 

“If you join, I’ll join. I’ll come with you and and I’ll look after you like now!” Even as he said this, Regulus could feel himself doubt. He didn’t want to fight, he was anything but a fighter. And he knew there was no way in hell Sirius would let him.  His suspicion was confirmed when Sirius’s eyes darkened and he spoke in a tone that left no room for arguments. “No. As much as I encourage you to make your own decisions, I can’t let you do something like that. I know you too well, I know you don’t want to fight. I can’t let you make a decision just because I am doing it.” 

And it was those words that caused Regulus to deflate in resignation. He gripped his brother tight and sobbed. 

He clung to his brother in desperation, worry filling him that he’ll lose him too soon. He felt Sirius grip him equally as tight and that’s how he knew Sirius was scared as well. 

If you were to walk into the Room of Requirement that September night, you would find two brothers clinging to each other in desperation and fear for the future as darkness continues to grow around them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't proofread this, so sorry for any errors.


	8. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius has a nightmare, it's not pretty. 
> 
> TW: Descriptions of violence/gore and you might want to hug Sirius after this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hello, I'm back. Uh, I kinda died for a while, sorry about that. How are y'all doing? I hope you're doing well with quarantine and COVID and all that jazz. Anyway, here is an angst-filled chapter that might make you cry. Hahaha sorry.

_ Sirius walked down the familiar lifeless hallway of Grimmauld Place slowly. Each step felt heavy and slow as Sirius phased through the hallway.  _

_ The images around him began to blur, faces of family members he never knew smiled sinisterly at him, watching his every step. It felt like the world was spinning and Sirius tensed more than humanly possible.  _

_ He continued his trek towards his parents’ study, everything around him becoming more and more disoriented. His ancestors mocking faces followed him as they sneered. Sirius shook his head, fixating his gaze to the ground.  _

_ He continues his journey in what seems like slow motion. He doesn’t know where exactly he’s going, at first he thought he was going to his parents’ study but surely he would have been there by now.  _

_ Unease grows in his stomach and suddenly he feels like throwing up. What feels like a million different voices come swarming all at once. Screams of pain and anger overwhelm him and he soon hears voices whispering in his ears.  _

_ What they were saying, Sirius did not know. They spoke in tongues, whispering, and hissing in his mind. Sirius bent over in pain and cradled his head. _

_ His head hurt, it felt like someone was pounding onto it. As if his head was the ceremonial drums played before an execution.  _

_ Sirius bit back a scream as the pain increased, at all sides, his head was being pounded on and the screams became more prominentーas well as the whispers.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ “Let us in. LET US IN.  _ **_A̵̡̡̨̛̛̖̪̯̘̰̞̣̳̬̰͇͙͇͚̭̩̳̙͎̻͖͊͐̃͑̐̑̈́́̒͑̽͗̋̄̄͒̌̉̅́̌̎͛̈͌́͊͠͝ͅÇ̸̡̨̢̧̹͔̪̲̝̦̩̣̖̦̝͇͈͚̤͍͇̩͖̙̖̦̦͔̫̯̖̱̙̗̔̂́̍̍͊̈͌̆̏̓͒͆͑͑̅̐͐͐̐̂̄͒̄͘̕͜͠͝͠͝͝͠C̷̨̢̛̛͎͇͇̣̗̱̱̠̻͈̗̦̠̹͙͇͈͈͙͉̖͔̻̭͓̿͂̿͊̿͒̉́̓͛̋͛͑͐̔̑̄̈́̂̎͗̃͆͛͂̾̈̑̍̒͗̌̇̚͘͘͝͠͝͠͝ͅĘ̷̧̛̛̪̙͕͈̗̼̬̲̼̥͕̜̙̬̭͚̪̞̥̞͉̘̼̩̗͙̤̜̮̻̅̓̏̉͂̾͑̇͒̔͆̄̐̋͒̓̋͒̌̋̎͌̉̃̌͂̽̊̕̕͘͜͜͝͝P̶̡̧̡͎̲̟̬̯͚͎̗̤̲͚̬̦̙̱̼̳̞̱̝̥͖̼͍̻̪͗̓̃͆̓͐̓̆̌̓̃͒̃̉͘͝Ť̷̛̰̀̇̎̔̐̄̆̿͂̔̒͆̾̈́̂͗͛̆̂̊̋̍͗̓̈́̏͑̊͊́͊̓͒̀̓̋̃͊̓̚͝͠͝͝ ̴̧̛̲̻͔͎̹͓̙͖̪̗̬͎̝̤͇̻͍̯̤͖̥̗̠̖̦̦͖̩͍̲̥͖͙̰̜͔̪̤̰̐̾̉̌͂̀̔̍͋̓͒̄͋̑͜͜͜͜͜͠ͅẎ̴̨̡̢̢̛͎̜̺̩̟͙̪̦͉̦̳͍̝͇̮͖̲̘͔̦̺̰̭̳̆͑̇̾͌̃̇͊̿̈̂̈́͌̇̒̐̾͋͗̎̋͂͆̀͌̐͝͠͠͝ͅO̶̡̻̤̮̟̤͚͎̱̣͇̘̲̗̭̹͇̟͓͉̬͓̎̒̋͑̿́̈͆̌͋̍͗͐̔͑̃̈́̊̒́̊̍̂͘̕̕͝Ų̷͕̦̪̗̗͖̫͕̥͉̈́͗̒̓̎̈́̏̃͐̈́̑̾̒̀̒̆͊͂̓̆̃̒̂̊̎̇͛̓͒̃̾̅̉̕͘͘͠͝͝͝Ŗ̵̢̡̧̞̤̱̖͕̘͓̠̤̻͕̩̟̹̭̰̞͍̗̻͕͈͎̻͉̼̣̱̮̬͇͖̩̺̓̓̈́̂̄̍̈́̇̌͋̎͊͑̿́̇̿̿͠ ̴̧̢̲̰̦̦̜̦̩͓̰̫͚͉̖̮̹͚̭̹̦̖̙̺̰̪̯̹͚̻̻̪̦͚̘͇̘͕̜̿̊̎͛̍̽͆̒͌̈̄̔͊͛̔͐̉͆͗̾̇̊͋̔̋͂͊͌̄̍͜͜͠͠͝D̴̢̮̲̼̩̤͇̔͊̓͐̈̃͛͑̓̎͐̈́͘͠͠͝Ȩ̸̫͓̝̭͇̖̙̦̭̜̯͖̭̦̻̘͈̟̺̪͕̹͙̯͋̉S̷̨̡̛̼͓̹̤̖͚̤̣͈̻̫̣͈̘̹̭͎̟̦͈̗̯̯͙̱̓͒̎̓̃͒͒̋̄́̅̔͂̌̈́͑̒̋̽͐̒͊̍͒̿̊̌̌̆̄̈́͊̋̀̌͂̒͋̚̕͘͘͜͝͝͠ͅT̶̨̧̢̛̯͉̝̭̜̮͍͚̱̜͍̮̹͔̞̣̮̯̜̦̖̂̈̅͒̊̆͒̾̌̆̄͌̃̑̑̏̀̽̈̂͊̾̑̇̉̇̄͗͛͗͐̊̍̅͒̈̀͂̅̎̚͘̚̕͘̕͜͠͝ͅI̷̧͔̳͔̤̦̩͚͛̓̃̈̐̃͋͊͐̇̂͐̑̾̋͌͗͘͘̕͝͠Ņ̸͓̯̬̮̗̘͚̠̝̥̠̫̖͈͇̦̹̹͕̱̮͇͚̮̲̩̄̄̅̐̃̂͑̑̐̊̔̋͑̏͂̂̏͂̅̽̉̈͌̆̔̏̅͋́͊̅̇̉̕̚͜͠͝͝ͅY̷̡̡̢̪̬͉̺̤̱̺̘̗͙̦̜̮̹̲̱̦̲̭̘͉̜͍̫̜͉̙͈̣͌͜ͅͅͅ ̷̧̢̢̡̡̦̰̣̟̳̠̹͙͕̤͙̱̺̜̠̮͔̰̖̫̫͙̫̯̳̟̫̦͇̦̖̦͓̠̼͙̓̏͛ͅͅ”_ **

  
  
  
  
  
  


_ He tugged at his hair, trying to distract himself from the pain. He continued to tug and tug and tugーuntil the voices quieted.  _

_ Confused, Sirius stood and looked around warily. Everything was normal now, but that didn’t exactly comfort him.  _

_ He began to calm down when he heard it. An ear-splitting scream erupted from down the hallway. It bounced off the walls and echoed throughout the hall. It was a scream all too familiar to Sirius, a scream he wished he never had to hear again.  _

_ The person the scream belonged to was none other than his baby brother, Regulus.  _

_ His heart dropped to his stomach and he wasted no time before rushing off. He ran as fast as he could but to no avail. The hallway began to stretch out and it felt like he was getting nowhere.  _

_ More of Regulus’s screams began to echo in the hall, filling Sirius with grim determination. The door to his parents’ study was coming closer as his brother’s screams became louder.  _

_ After what felt like an eternity, Sirius reached the door only to find that it’s locked.  _

_ Suddenly remembering he’s a wizard, Sirius let his magic fill him and focused on his determination to save Regulus.  _

_ The door didn’t stand a chance as it was blown to bits. Now you may be thinking, why not just use Alohomora? Well, Sirius hadn’t exactly thought of that, his mind full of fear for his brother.  _

_ As he entered, the familiar metallic smell of blood filled his nose. His eyes scanned the darkly lit room, finding no one in the room. A pained groan got his attention and his gaze snapped to the middle of the room and his heart stopped.  _

_ The figure was lying on their back and for a moment Sirius thought they were dead. A small raspy wheeze caught his attention, along with the slow rise and fall of their chest. Blood pooled all around them and their chest was full of different burns, cuts, and bruises. _

_ There was a gash in the person’s side and blood was pooling out quickly. Every inch of their skin was black and blue and Sirius felt like throwing up once he caught sight of the oddly bent arms and legs. _

_ Sirius dropped down by the person’s side, hoping that he could help them. His breath caught in his throat when familiar pained black eyes met his own.  _

_ Tears filled his eyes and he placed his hands on the cut on Regulus’s side, trying his best to focus on healing his brother.  _

_ Regulus lifted his hand up weakly. His grip was surprisingly strong, burning against Sirius’s wrist, and his wrist was yanked away from Regulus roughly.  _

_ Surprised, Sirius blinked past the tears and stared at Reg’s face.  _

_ Gone was the terror and pain, replaced with only anger and betrayal. The grip on his wrist became tighter and Regulus stared at him, eyes full of pain.  _

_ “W-why didn’t you come?” Tears filled Regulus’s eyes and Sirius shook his head, his own tears streaming down his face. “Y-You were supposed to protect me.” Regulus’s voice is weak, almost inaudible but even so, it was so full of pain and betrayal that Sirius couldn’t help but sob.  _

_ “I-I thought you-you l-loved me? I-I thought you’d always be here for me?” Regulus’s voice was steadily getting stronger now and there was a bitterness to it.  _

_ “I’m sorry, Reg! I’m sorry” Sirius began to sob, feeling himself begin to shake. “I do love you! I will fix this, don't worry. It’s always going to be you and me, remember? To the moon and back and twice around the stars.”  _

_ Regulus’s tears stop abruptly and his posture changes. He is no longer sad, just angry. The grip on Sirius’s wrists gets tighter.  _

_ “Yeah right.” Regulus managed to spit out, his voice was now at full strength. “YOU did this! YOU failed me. This is all YOUR fault!” He then coughs weakly and Sirius watches with horror as the strength seems to leave Reg. “I cried for you for hours, hours, and hours of pain. And yet you never came. You failed me and I want you to remember this. It’s all your fault and I will never forgive you.” With those last words, Regulus’s grip loosens and he goes slack in Sirius’s arms.  _

_ “Reg? Reggie?? Reg, I’m sorry please don’t leave me!” Sirius shakes the now lifeless body hysterically. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’M SORRY.” Sirius repeats this like a mantra, rocking back in forth with Regulus in his arms.  _

_ “He’s right you know.” A new voice joins in from behind him. Sirius is too devastated to try and fight against whoever this is so he just weakly looks behind him.  _

_ Shadows slip out the cracks of the walls, inky blackness forming a figure. The figure steps out of the shadows and Sirius finds himself staring into his own pair of eyes.  _

_ A slightly older, more emotionless version of himself watches him clutch Regulus’s body closer. The copy smiles sinisterly. “It’s all your fault. You failed him when he needed you most. Since the day he was born, you swore to protect him, look what good that did. You look at your relatives in disgust but fail to realize you are just like them.”  _

_Sirius shakes his head desperately. No, it’s not true, he is nothing like_ ** _them._** _His doppelganger chuckles._

_ “So naive. Look at him! This is your doing. He died because of you! You didn’t save him. You just let him suffer!” The older Sirius strides forwards and grabbed Sirius’s face harshly. He grins cruelly. “Fine you don’t believe me? Let me show you what a monster you are.”  _

_ Sirius’s eyes widened but before he could say anything, black tendrils shoot out from his clones fingers and force their way into him.  _

_ The first thing he senses when the tendrils leave him is the sickening smell of rotting flesh. It makes him want to vomit, but instead, his eyes fly open.  _

_ The sight he is met with is not pleasant. The sky has an orange glow to it because of the raging fires around him. Thick black smoke filled some areas of the sky and bodies filled the area.  _

_ There were children screaming for their parents. Sos and screams filled the area, haunting Sirius’s mind. Death was all around him. Piles and piles of bodies, all disfigured in some sort of way, littered the area.  _

_ And in the center of it all was . . . . himself.  _

_ His older self stood in the center, bodies surrounding him. He had an insane look in his eyes, one he often saw in his own relatives when they tortured him.  _

_ There was a little girl in front of him, sobbing in front of her dead parents. Without a moment of hesitation, his copy lifted his wand and . . .  _

Sirius bolted upright, the girl’s screams and his brother's words echoed in his mind. He quickly checks his protective enchantment on Regulus, finding nothing wrong with it. He breathes out a sigh of relief once he realizes his brother is alive and well.

He bites back a sob. He couldn’t break down here, where someone could possibly find or hear him. He shot up from the cold ground he was sleeping on and looked around the abandoned classroom he was in.

Normally, he’d stay in the Room of Requirement at nights but recently he’s almost been discovered. So that means he’ll have to settle for abandoned classrooms for a while. 

Sirius stands and gathers his things, barely managing to temporarily pull himself together. He quickly leaves, heading towards the Black Lake. It’s surprisingly easy to sneak past Filch, and soon enough Sirius is welcomed by the gentle hum of nature. 

He finds his favorite tree and climbs up, random branches magically growing to assist him. His magic always seemed to connect with nature and because of that, he’s able to hear the trees' songs. It sounds crazy, but Sirius wasn’t sure how to describe it. 

They always reacted to his presence, along with other forces of nature. He could hear their hums and songs that no one else could. When he was sad, he’d hideaway in a tree, listening to its comforting music. 

Tonight was no different and once he reached a high enough branch, he curled up and sobbed. 

Sleep never came to him that night, his brothers' screams and last words continue to echo in his mind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sirius is tree boi™


	9. New Perspectives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily and Sirius friendship because the world needs more of that shit, Snape is an ass, Reg is just trying to find his bro, James is confused, and Sirius is done with the universes shit. 
> 
> Also introducing Lily's owl, Archimedes (because I am both a Merlin fan and an Arthurian Legend nerd)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm not dead, unfortunately 
> 
> Warning for some good ol' Snape bashing because I don't like him

**Eyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy, so I'm not dead (unfortunately). Yeah uh sorry for the month-long hiatus, but life's been pretty fuckin' hectic. In general, I had a lot of trouble with this chapter but then the fires in the area I live in (CA) got pretty bad so I had to evacuate. Luckily my house wasn't damaged so thank god because I had to leave all my books, drawings, and $300 drawing tablet behind. Anyway, after that, I lost my two best friends because I guess they just don't like me anymore (something about me being weird and an ass idk). So yeah, life's been interesting. Hope you all are staying safe with COVID and everything else going on in the world. I'm actually going back to in-person school (well it's Hybrid so only two days I'm actually in class), definitely nervous about that. Anyway onto the chapter!**

* * *

Lily really didn’t think anyone would be in the classroom. Really, she didn’t. It was late, nearing curfew, but she could have sworn she saw her owl sneak into the abandoned classroom. Archimedes had been acting up all day, seemingly searching for something. So, determined to get her owl back, she walked into the classroom confidently, ready to just snatch her owl and leave in time for curfew. 

Immediately, she spotted a figure curled up in one of the corners of the room. She startles a little upon realizing it’s none other than Sirius Black. She takes a hesitant step forward and looks around trying to find her troublesome owl. 

Only to stop in realization as she spots him sitting contently on Black’s head, seemingly making a nest out of his hair. 

“Archimedes!!” Lily hissed quietly as her owl looked up at her innocently. She took a few quiet steps forwards, and once she was arm's length away she reached out. 

Her owl, seemingly decided that he didn’t want to leave his new home, started flapping his wings frantically but somehow remained on Black’s head. 

She let out an embarrassing squeak and scrambled backward, tripping on her own feat in the process. She squeezed her eyes shut, bracing herself for the fall. But the fall never came. 

Slowly peeling open her eyes, she found herself confused as she was suspended in mid-air. There was nothing physical holding her up, just a strong magical presence that shined brightly.

She let out a startled gasp when she saw Black, grey eyes glowing brilliantly in the dark, and looking at her with a confused frown on his face. 

She felt herself being slowly righted upwards again before the magical presence left, just as quickly as it came. 

Blushing furiously, she straightened her skirt before meeting the other student’s gaze. Black was still looking at her with a confused frown. 

Sudden anxiety filled her as she realized just who she was dealing with. This was Sirius Black, heir to one of the most bigotted families ever known. She doesn’t normally listen to rumors, but her mind can’t help but reel as she thinks of all the things she’s heard over the years. 

**_Despises_ ** _ Muggle Borns, even more than Muggles themselves _

_ I heard he’s already a Death Eater! _

_ Has no mercy, will kill you on sight if you so much as bother him  _

She gulped audibly, sweat clinging to her palms. Clearing her throat awkwardly, she wrung her hands in her skirt just to have something to do. 

“My uh, owl seems to have claimed your hair as his nest.” She laughed awkwardly while metally berating herself for the dumb joke. Black blinked confused before lifting his gaze upwards and was met by the enthusiastic face of Archimedes. 

Black’s face lit up in recognition. “Oh hello, little one. I’m sorry I didn’t come to visit today, would you mind coming down so I can pet you?” The little barn owl chirped in excitement and, to Lily’s growing surprised, obeyed Balck’s request. Although he didn’t go very far, just to Black’s shoulder, who immediately began to pet the little owl. 

Black then turned to her while still stroking Archimedes. “So you’re his owner! I always see him around the Owlery, very chirpy but quite demanding.” Lily blinked at the warmth and affection in the other’s tone as he spoke about her owl. This did not sound like the all-powerful, hateful student others make him out to be. 

“So what’s his name?” 

“Archimedes” Lily still couldn’t quite believe her eyes as she watched Black cheerfully pet the little owl. 

Once more, Black’s eyes lit up as he stood. “You mean like the Archimedes from  _ The Sword in the Stone _ ?” At Lily’s nod, he continued. “Oh I love that book, I’ve been meaning to see the movie, but haven’t gotten many chances.” His tone turned a little sad at the end, confusing Lily but she decided to let it slide. 

“Well,” Confidence began filling her once she realized that Black was not going to pull his wand out and kill her at that moment. “I’ve always liked the movie, my parents showed it to me when I was young but I haven’t gotten the chance to read the book.” 

“Really? I have it at home, I can lend it to you after Christmas break if you would like?” Lily nodded and smiled. 

“I’ll have to find an opportunity to show you the movie then. What other books have you read?”

And that is how Lily Evans, the local stickler for rules, found herself chatting with Sirius Black late into the night about different books and movies. 

She smiled at Black, which was returned with a small shy smile. 

“I think,” She said confidently. “that I might have misjudged you, Black. You are not at all the arrogant prat, like Potter, that I thought you were.”

Black seemed to link in surprise before his shy smile broke into the grin. “I’m glad you think so Evans but if that’s the case, please call me Sirius. I absolutely despise my last name.” 

“Lily” 

“Well Lily, I think this is the start of a brand new beautiful friendship.” 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Hogwarts corridors, James thought to himself, were incredibly eerie at night. It was definitely past curfew, not that James really cared. It was remarkably easy to sneak past Filch and his beast of a cat. 

The fourth-year Gryffindor wasn’t quite sure what his plan was. All he knew was that he can’t sleep, so maybe if he walked around it’d tire him out. 

So he continued his trek through the corridors, letting his mind wander on nontrivial things. As he turns, a shadow in the corner of his eye catches his attention. 

He ignores it, thinking it was just his brain playing tricks on him until he hears a loud thud filled by a familiar hushed voice. 

“Your big brother is not here to save you this time you little brat!” Snape's voice was followed by a pained whimper and James found himself walking quicker in the direction of the commotion. 

Walking closer, James immediately caught sight of the younger of the Black brothers pushed up against a wall with Snape pointing his wand threateningly at him. The two Slytherins had yet to notice him. 

“You thought you were clever, didn’t you? You thought by ratting me out to your pathetic older brother that you’d be safe.” At this, Snape let out a low growl and pressed the wand closer to Black. 

“I was so close一 _ We  _ were so close. The Dark Lord has been greatly displeased now and thanks to you I looked like a fool! We could have been great, we could’ve served the greatest man to walk the earth since Merlin! But no, little  _ Reggie _ ” Black shrunk in on himself as Snape sneered. “had a change of heart and ran to his big brother like the twat he is. And now your brothers ruined everything!”

Snape’s anger washed away, replaced by a sinister smile with eyes filled with cruelty. “But now, now I can get my revenge.” 

The slimy git raised his wand and James decided that enough was enough. 

Running forward, James pulled his wand out quickly deflecting whatever harmful spell was about to be inflicted upon Black. 

James stood tall in front of Black, raising his wand threateningly. 

“Not on my watch Snivellus.” 

Snape started slightly before letting out a seething “Potter.” To most, Snape looked furious and fearless but James was no fool. He saw the almost concealed fear in the Slytherins eyes. 

Smirking at his year mate, James failed to notice two sets of footsteps hurriedly approaching. He kept his eyes focused on the slimy git in front of him, keeping his guard up. 

Behind him, he heard Regulus shuffle slightly but paid him no mind. 

“Serving boy for the Dark Lord now, I see?” 

“I serve the Dark Lord for a world that is right. A world with no Muggles to infest our world with their disgusting inventions and beliefs. A world with no damn Mudbloods or Half-bloods to steal our magic like crooked thieves. The Dark Lord will ensure that this world will be created, no matter how many Muggles or Mudbloods have to be killed!” At the word ‘Mudbloods’ someone let out a small gasp. 

The trio of wayward Hogwarts students turned their heads to the direction of the gasp, expecting to see Filch or Professor McGonagall. But they were instead greeted to the sight of Lily Evans, a hand on her mouth as she stared at Snape with wide eyes. Besides her was Sirius Black looking impassive as ever, but once he saw Regulus backed into the corner and James standing in front of him protectively, cold indifference was replaced with anger. 

Evans still seemed to be in shock from hearing her best friend use such a cruel word and James was distracted momentarily when he noticed tears in her eyes. While Black on the other hand wasted no time at all in pulling his wand out and pointing it at Snape. 

Snape was watching Evans with equally wide eyes, but that changed as he spotted the older Black. 

With no warning other than a cruel sneer, Snape aimed at James and fired a curse. James, who was still distracted and knew it was too late to counter it with anything, shut his eyes tight expecting pain. 

But was meant with nothing, other than an overwhelmingly bright magical presence. Prying his eyes open, he was surprised to see a bluish barrier covering both him and the younger Black completely.

And in front of said barrier, was Black with his wand raised. Snape scowled at him, turning to Evans to find an ally in her. 

“Lily, thank heavens you’re here. I was just minding my own business, I swear when Potter approached me and started calling me those dreadful names.” James honestly wanted to laugh at that. He had openly admitted to being a servant of the Dark Lord, someone who hates and persecutes Muggles and Muggle-borns alike, in front of her yet still tried to play the victim card.

Evans pursed her lips and said nothing. Snape’s face fell as he realized he was not going to find an ally in her before he turned to Black, his features once again twisting into an ugly sneer. 

“Ah, I see the blood-traitor has come to save his ickle Reggie” Black’s face stayed blank, something that seemed to infuriate Snape. 

James tensed as Snape once more raised his wand, this time pointing at Black. But before he could utter a single syllable, a spell was fired at his feet in a clear warning. Snape jumped back, whipping his head up to stare at the one who fired. 

Only to find that it was not Black, but Evans who was staring at her best friend sadly. “Enough is enough, Sev” 

“Lily” Snape all but growled out, looking absolutely furious. The red-head met his gaze head-on, her eyes hardening in determination. 

“GO!” Snape paled, before sneering at Black once more and turning on his heel. They all watched his retreating form, waiting until it was completely out of sight before slipping their wands away. 

Without so much as a glance, Black brushed past him to reach his brother. James glanced at Evans, who was staring conflicted in the direction Snape went. 

“Are you hurt?” James and Evans turned to look at Black, who had his back towards them and was prodding gently at his brother, trying to see if he was hurt. 

“No, I’m fine Siri” The younger Black muttered as he rested his forehead on his older brother's shoulder. 

The older of the two pulled Regulus into a tight embrace before dropping a kiss on his head. Black then turned to James and flashed him a rare smile. 

“Thank you for protecting him.” James blinked in surprise.

“No problem.” Black smiled once more, before turning to Lily. 

“I guess we will have to cut our discussion short,” He then pointed at Regulus who was yawning. “I better take him to bed before he gets too tired.” The younger Black squawked indignantly as Sirius let out a small laugh before steering his brother away from the two Gryffindors. 

“Sooooooooooo . . .” James awkwardly shuffled and glanced at Evans. Evans was still staring absently in the direction the Slytherins went before she huffed. 

“This changes nothing Potter.” Normally she says this without a hint of hesitation, but this time there is a hint of apprehension. His heart flutters as he watches Evans walk-off, hope filling his chest. 

Maybe he’d finally get a chance and maybe just maybe he figured a little more about the puzzle that is Sirius Black. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uploads should be a little quicker, but I don't have a designated schedule as life is a little hectic at the moment.


	10. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus and Sirius carve pumpkins. (Basically a late fluffy Halloween chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Halloween has passed and it is technically November, but this story doesn't really follow real lifetime lol. (Basically, I love Halloween too much to not let it have two chapters, so yes this chapter and the next are both Halloween themed)

**Hello! Hope you all are keeping safe and doing well, thank you for all the support and reviews you guys gave in the comments! I'm going to try my best to post more often, but it's a little harder now that I got to school in person. Er well, sort of. After eight months of remote learning, my school moved to hybrid learning so basically, I go to school two days a week while the rest of the week is all online. It was kind of cool to go back but lemme tell ya I did not miss the overwhelming anxiety that comes with school and in general places with a lot of people. It's not going to last long though, because the COVID cases in the U.S and the state I live in are getting pretty bad so it's likely they'll close it soon.**

**Also, I know Halloween has passed and it is technically November, but this story doesn't really follow real lifetime lol. (Basically, I love Halloween too much to not let it have two chapters, so yes this chapter and the next are both Halloween themed). Anyway enough of my rambling and onto the chapter!**

* * *

Hallows Eve was upon them, not that any students paid it much attention. They all bustled about, few students mentioning the Hallowe’en Feast but that was all. 

Remus still found it a little peculiar that wizards called Halloween ‘Hallowe’en’. Growing up, he always celebrated it the Muggle way which is admittedly very similar to the Wizarding World's traditions. 

There weren't many differences, wizards just like to put their own magical twist to Halloween really. But no matter how hard his dad tried to convince him that carving pumpkins magically was better, Remus still loved carving them traditionally. 

He may not be the most artistic person but that never deterred him. In fact, it made his Halloweens better, as his mum wasn’t very good at drawing either. So, his Halloweens consisted of sitting outside with his mum as they both laughed at the pure abominations they managed to make that year. 

This year he wanted to share that joy of his childhood with his new friend, who didn’t seem to have many happy memories. That’s how he found himself hefting two pumpkins from Hagrid's garden, a pumpkin carving kit, and some drawings towards the Black Lake where Sirius was surely residing. 

He was determined to make Sirius laugh and smile as much as possible. Remus had already figured out Sirius never had a nice childhood and never got to enjoy the wonders of being a child. So he thought he’d share some of his childhood joy with the frail black-haired boy. 

As he neared the lake, he spotted a familiar figure hunched over a sketchbook, leaning against the tree lazily. Remus made sure to make his footsteps heavier, as he is aware of how jumpy Sirius is. Almost like a street cat, Remus thought to himself in amusement. 

Sirius looks up at Remus as he approaches with gorgeous sparkling grey eyes. Remus frowned as he noticed the bags under the other's eyes were more prominent and Sirius seemed weary, er well wearier than usual. The werewolf swallowed hard and bit back a smile as Sirius tilted his head like a puppy, confused when he noticed the pumpkins. 

“Why do you have pumpkins?” Settling down comfortably next to the smaller male, Remus flashed a goofy smile as he held out a pumpkin. 

“I thought, since Halloween was coming closer, I’d share a little Muggle tradition with you.” The Slytherin's eyes lit up and he carefully closed his sketchbook before pushing it aside before looking at Remus excitedly. 

Remus hid a chuckle as he is once again reminded of an excited puppy. He passed a decently sized pumpkin to Sirius before pulling out a template of a classic jack-o’-lantern. 

“Every year on Halloween, Muggles and Wizards alike carve faces like these” He gestured to the picture. “on pumpkins. The only difference is, Wizards, like to carve them with magic, which is a bit more boring in my opinion, while Muggles do it with their hands.” Smiling at Sirius, Remus thought of his dad and the army of pumpkins that would float around the house, carving themselves. “My dad loves carving them magically and they would often float around the house carving themselves. But my mum and I always preferred the Muggle way.” Sirius was listening intently, hanging onto every word as Remus talked about his childhood. 

“How do I start?” Sirius focused his gaze on him, grim determination shining through his eyes. The Gryffindor stifled a laugh at the other's serious expression. 

“So, what you need to do first is draw a basic outline of what you want on your pumpkin.” As he handed Sirius a sharpie, Sirius looked up from the picture to stare at Remus. 

“Do they have to look like that?” He pointed at the picture, tilting his head once more. 

“No, it can look like anything you want, not just a face. That's what's so fun about it!”

“What are you going to do?” Sirius still seemed a little confused as he peered up at Remus with sparkling eyes. 

“Hm well, I’m not sure. I tend to like drawing faces as I’m horrible at drawing.” He flashed Sirius a cheeky grin. 

Remus took out a knife (rEmUs nO). “First things first, we need to take out the pumpkin guts.” Sirius gave him an incredulous look, to which Remus laughed. “Don’t look at me like that, trust me this is the best part!” 

His raven haired friend seemed suspicious still but nonetheless took the offered knife and began copying Remus’s incisions. 

After setting aside the pumpkin guts, they started to draw their basic outlines. From the corner of his eyes, Remus watched the other who was drawing carefully, fully focused.

His gaze wandered to the pile of pumpkin guts and a mischievous thought filled his head. He smiled roguishly and quietly gathered a decent amount in his hand. 

Waiting a little, he eyed Sirius again to find him completely enveloped in his drawing.  _ Good.  _ He thought to himself as he smiled. 

Slowly, as to not alert the other, he lifted his arm and aimed carefully. Drawing his hand back a little, he sought his target once more before he aimed again and fired. 

It hit his target, Sirius’s pale cheek, perfectly and Remus watched in anticipation as Sirius blinked slowly before lifting his head to stare at Remus owlishly. 

The Slytherin lifted an eyebrow, clearly confused. Remus chuckled openly, before giving the younger boy a charming smile. 

“Is there something the matter, Siri?” Sirius seemed to catch onto his ruse quickly as he once more blinked before a smile lit his face up. 

“Nothing, Rem. There’s just something I wanted to give you.” Remus gulped as Sirius’s eyes glowed a little and a dozen ball-sized pumpkin guts raised into the air, hovering threateningly. 

“Oh, and what would that be?” The werewolf tried to seem confident but was sure the effect was lost as Sirius watched him discreetly try to hide behind his pumpkin. 

The black-haired teen gave no warning as suddenly, all of the pumpkin guts fired at him. 

Remus ducked and tried to take cover behind the pumpkin but to no avail as soon he was covered in pumpkin guts.

“Oh, this means war” He threw a projectile back, but was dismayed as it was easily blocked by a shield. 

For the next thirty minutes, they laughed gleefully as they fired back and forth at each other. By the end of it, both boys were absolutely covered in pumpkin guts but neither seemed to care.

As they laughed, Remus declared it a tie (even though it was obvious Sirius won), and together they quickly cleaned up before continuing with their pumpkins. 

Remus felt proud of himself, as now Sirius seemed a little lighter and was even humming a little. 

By the time they finished their carvings, to which Remus completely gushed over Sirius’s carving of a beautiful dog, the sun was setting just at the horizon. 

Together they watched the sunset, before lighting their Jack O’ Lanterns. 

The two Hogwarts students sat side by side watching their pumpkins flicker brightly in the dark night. And as they sat side by side, Remus took this opportunity to once more examine his friend.

The bruises under Sirius’s eyes spoke of many sleepless nights, something Remus could relate to. His friend, although a little better from earlier, seemed to be crushing under some invisible weight on his shoulders, and his eyes were weary and old.

Remus slowly wrapped an arm around the other teenager, once more pleased when instead of flinching away Sirius leaned in. The shorter male rested his head on the other's shoulder and Remus felt his heart flutter. 

“So,” He began, swallowing down his blush. “what’s wrong?” He felt more than saw Sirius tense up next to him and he loosened his grip just in case Sirius wanted to leave. Instead, the Black heir just snuggled closer, humming questioningly. 

“I’m not sure what you mean.” He muttered and Remus could easily tell that was a lie. He tightened his grip on the other before peering down at the head that was hiding in his chest. 

“You know what I’m talking about, Siri. Every time I see you, it looks like you haven’t slept in years. You never smile and it looks like you’re carrying the weight of the world on your shoulders.” He pulled Sirius closer to him as if to protect him from all the hardships in the world. 

The slightly younger boy shook his head and pursed his lips, his fingers tightening their grip on Remus’s shirt. “I don’t want to talk about it” 

Remus wanted to argue, wanted to fight, but he instead just sighed, knowing it was a losing battle and nodded before rubbing the others back comfortingly luring him to sleep. Soon enough, the sandy-haired teen felt Sirius go limp in his arms and he sighed in relief. Looking down at his friend's slumbering face, Remus smiled sadly. 

How could someone look so beautiful yet broken, Remus did not know. His heart fluttered with something unfamiliar as he stroked Sirius’s hair luring him into a deeper sleep. 

It took him a minute to realize what that feeling was; love. 

Not the kind of ‘love’ you feel when you watch someone slightly attractive go by. Not a lust-driven love, but a pure overwhelming feeling. 

It felt suffocating, but strangely welcoming. He was filled with the desire to hold, to care for, to protect, to  **love.** His entire being filled with euphoria when he saw Sirius happy. His knees became wobbly whenever Sirius so much as smiles. His heart flutters when Sirius tilts his head or when Sirius laughs a true and carefree laugh. A beautiful laugh. 

His heart is clenched with sadness when he sees evidence of Sirius’s depriving childhood. He feels the need to make all of Sirius’s worries go away. To make him smile, to hurt anyone that would dare hurt him. 

A small dopey smile lights his face as he thinks one thing. 

_ Oh fuck I’m in love. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this week's shitty chapter, the next one is already halfway done so I might post it early.


	11. KISS KISS FALL IN LOVE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I ain't saying shit

After his realization, Remus began to panic. What was he supposed to do? Should he ask Sirius out on a date? If so, does he bring flowers? Sirius does like flowers, especially flower crowns. Maybe he should make him a flower crown? Sirius does look pretty in those . . . .

In the end, he didn’t get to do any of that because his plans got thrown out the window on Halloween night. 

After playing an epic prank at the Halloween feast (they made a bunch of plastic skeletons dance and sometimes dance with other students as well), the three Marauders were racing out of the castle towards the Forbidden Forest with an enraged Lily Evans chasing after them. 

As they ran into the forest blindly, they stopped thinking Evans wouldn’t follow them there. Letting out full deep bellied laughs, James high fived Peter while Remus grinned. 

“Definitely one of our finer works don’t you think boys?” James was smiling unashamed, while practically bouncing on his feet. Remus has a suspicion it’s because of all the candy he ate, although he himself was not any better. 

“Definitely” Peter’s voice was full of excitement and Remus shook his head, amused as it was clear none of them were getting any sleep that night. 

“I regret taking you to a muggle Halloween store immensely.” He heaved out, in between his panting breaths. Despite his words, he was smiling, unable to deny how good the prank was. 

“Oh don’t worry next year will be better, I’ll-” James was cut off by a sudden snap of a tree branch and Evans emerged from the bushes looking absolutely pissed. 

“You’ll what, Potter?” She looked livid, pumpkin bits still lingering on her clothes. It wasn’t their fault really, the pumpkin was meant to explode in the middle of the table and form a glowing lion, but they underestimated the projectile launch. So in the end, Evans along with many other students ended up with little bits of pumpkins all over them. 

Evans pulled her wand out, waving it threateningly at James. Remus and Peter awkwardly began backing away, ready to book it when she turned to them as well. 

“And where do you think you two are going?” The two Marauders shared a glance before freezing and holding their hands up in a placating gesture. James snickered at them, amused at how scared they were of Evans. 

Evans once more turned back to James, raising her wand. “Oh, I wouldn’t be laughing at them Potter, they’re the smart ones here.” Her fiery gaze practically pinned James into place. 

Carefully, James raised his hands to show he meant no harm. 

“Look Evans, I really didn’t mean for anyone to get hit by the blast.” She gave him a disbelieving look. “Don’t look at me like that! It was supposed to be a harmless prank! Besides you can’t deny that it looked epic.”

Evans gave him a wary glance, before lowering her wand a little. “If you truly don’t mean to harm anyone, why pull the prank at all? Don’t you and your little gang enjoy pulling pranks on innocent students?” 

James blinked, seemingly offended. “What? No that’s not why we do it. What gave you that idea? We just like to make people laugh.” 

“With harmful pranks?” Evans raised an eyebrow. 

At this point, Remus decided to cut in. “You may not have noticed due to being too busy hexing James,” That earned him a furious glare but he kept his ground. “but our pranks are generally just good fun, they actually hurt no one.” 

The red-head is silent for a minute or two before she finally lowers her wand completely. She still seems wary of them but lets out a sigh relaxing slightly. “I suppose you’re right”

It was only then that she seemed aware of their surroundings. “Wait, where are we?” The other Gryffindors froze, slowly realizing they have absolutely no clue where they are. 

“Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, somewhere in the Forbidden Forest?” James said with a shrug. Evans let out an exasperated sigh before muttering. 

“Professor McGonagall is going to kill me”

“How the hell are we supposed to get back?” Remus now turned to James, ready to form a plan when a familiar voice broke out in the forest. 

“I can take you back if you want?” All four of the ‘brave’ Gryffindors screamed. Evans jumping into James’ arms by accident. 

They all looked up into one of the trees where the voice came from. It was only then that they spotted a figure sitting on one of the branches, swinging their legs to an unknown rhythm. 

“Oh sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” Silver eyes gazed down at them and the figure titled their head. Something in Remus’s mind clicked and he let out a startled yelp.

“Siri!” The figure, Sirius, blinked.

“Yes?” Remus let out a choked laugh, adrenaline still high from the scare. 

“You scared the shit out of us, mate,” James admitted, finally calming down. It was then that Evans realized she was holding him and she let out an angry squeak, prying away from James.

“Potter! Get away from me!” She shoved him a little bit James barely realized, a slightly love-struck expression etching his face. 

He snapped out of his daze after a moment to snap back with: “It’s not  _ my _ fault you jumped into my arms! I didn’t even do anything” Which resulted in a slight bickering match between the two while Peter awkwardly shuffled away in the background.

Remus sighed and shook his head, looking up at the Slytherin, who was watching them in amusement. 

“Mind coming down Siri?” Without a word, the Slytherin gracefully hopped off the tree and landed beside the werewolf, wincing a little. Remus frowned but let it go.

Sirius’s face was covered by the darkness of the shadows, but Remus could tell he was smiling. 

“Lily” He called out softly, in an almost reprimanding tone. The redhead stopped mid yelling and turned toward the Black Heir. 

“Oh hello, Sirius! How are you on this lovely evening” She spoke as if she didn’t have a hand raised, ready to cuff James on the head. 

“I’m doing fine but may I remind you what we talked about?” Confusion filled Remus and he turned towards Evan who had an unreadable look in her eyes. 

Finally, after a minute of Sirius and Evans staring each other down, the redhead sighed and dropped her hand, taking a step back. 

Sirius’s face brightened (or at least Remus thought it did) considerably and the Slytherin turned towards James, the shadows still hiding his face. 

“Now Potter, did you have any ill intentions when Lily jumped into your armsーdon’t give me that look, Lily, we both know that's what happened” Evans huffed while James responded. 

“Of course I didn’t! I’m not that much of a prat that I’ll touch a woman without consent” Remus spluttered at James’ wording and he waved Sirius’ concern off when the teen turned toward him. “And I didn’t intend for you to get hit by the pumpkin blast either, I am sorry you did. But it was honestly meant to be a harmless prank” 

Sirius nodded along to his words and turned to Lily. “Now Lily, what do you say?” The redhead grumbled something out but at Sirius’ unamused look she sighed and turned to James. 

Avoiding the other’s eyes, Lily fidgeted a little before speaking. “I’m sorry I hit you and almost hexed you.” James blinked in surprise before running a hand through his hair nervously. 

“It’s fine” He mumbled shyly, a blush decorating his face. Evans' lips quirked upwards a little and she smiled slightly. 

Staring for a moment more in disbelief, Remus then turned towards Sirius. “How the hell did you manage to do that???” 

His crush chuckled a little before leaning towards him and in doing so, he came out of the shadows.

James and Evans both let out shocked gasps and Remus looked over them confused before turning his full attention back to Siriusー

And promptly let out a strangled gasp himself once he caught sight of the ugly bruises marking Sirius’ beautiful face. 

Sirius blinked in confusion before seemingly remembering his face was a mess of black and blue. He flinched and tried to back away in the shadows but Remus stopped him by placing his hands gently on his shoulders. 

“What the hell happened to you?” Remus winced at James’ lack of tact and he felt Sirius flinch under him. 

“Uh,” Sirius stuttered while avoiding their eyes. 

“Siri” Lily spoke softly, softer than Remus had ever heard her speak, and took a hesitant step forward. 

Even Peter had a concerned frown on his face but the Gryffindor still kept his distance, obviously unsure about the Slytherin. 

“It’s nothing” The raven-haired teen muttered while shrugging Remus’ hands off him. 

“I don’t think that’s bloody nothing, Black.” James’ tone was surprisingly gentle, as he, too, took a step forward. 

“What happened, Sirius?” Lily, who had taken another careful step forward, had a confused frown on her face. 

Sirius looked at them all and tilted his head, seemingly confused on why they all care. Remus fought down the urge to hug him and instead forced himself to pay attention to Sirius’ next words. 

“I’m fine, don’t worry about it Lils. The same goes for you Re” At those words, the raven glanced towards Remus with an amused glint in his eyes. 

He then takes a step back, clearly intending to leave, but winces and Remus’ eyes widen in alarm as he watches Sirius fall backward. 

“Siri!” The sandy-haired boy quickly dashed forward and caught Sirius, lowering the wobbly boy to the ground gently. 

Sirius rested his head tiredly on Remus’s shoulders, while the other teen held him close. Remus noted that both Lily and James had rushed forward as well and were now crowding around them. 

The boy in his arms let out a pained breath while muttering, “Just give me a moment” 

James and Lily began demanding answers, their voices rising a little, causing Sirius to flinch. 

Understanding dawned on Remus as he realized, instead of helping him they were making them panic more. 

Quickly, he found James’ gaze. “Let me handle this, go back to the dorms. Both of you.” Lily opened her mouth to protest but Remus quickly cut her off with a hiss. “Don’t you realize that crowding him like this is doing more harm than good?” She then closed her mouth, gazing at the trembling boy hiding in Remus’ chest. 

After a moment she spoke softly, “I hope you feel better Siri.” She then proceeded to walk away, Peter following after her while James hesitated. 

He smiled at his friend, who always seemed to want to help people. “I’ve got this James.” The Gryffindor nodded and after one more moment of hesitation, left. 

It was silent for several moments afterward, until Remus eventually broke the silence. 

“I know you don’t want to talk about it, but can I at least try to treat your injuries?” Sirius silently, reluctantly, nodded against his chest. 

Remus pulled back but left his arm around Sirius’ shoulders to let him know he wasn’t leaving. He helped Sirius out of his robes and shirt and Remus gasped at the giant mass of bruises and cuts covering the other’s abdomen and trailing down to his hip and under his pants. 

Gently, he began prodding at the bruises, making sure nothing was broken. Sirius stayed silent, only occasionally grimacing. 

When he finished prodding, he sighed in defeat upon realizing there wasn’t much that could be done. Nothing seemed to be broken, although he suspected something was wrong with Sirius’ left leg he couldn’t tell what. 

Although the bruising was swelling so Remus quickly conjured some elastic bandages along with some antiseptic to clean the cuts. Carefully he bandaged the cuts and bruises, apologizing quietly when Sirius let out pained hisses. 

Leaning back, Remus admired his work before helping Sirius put his clothes back on. 

Neither boy said anything and once Sirius had redressed himself, he tried to stand to leave. But Remus held on to him, not quite comfortable with letting him walk away on an injured leg. He pulled the boy back against his chest, before finally breaking the grim silence that had overtaken them. 

“Will you tell me what happened?” Sirius pursed his lips and shook his head mutely. 

“Siri, you can trust meーjust please tell me what’s wrong” The Slytherin jerked away a little, just barely in Remus’ hold. His hands made their way to his hair and began tugging at it harshly. 

“Why do youー” His voice was barely above a whisper, as he furiously shook his head while tugging at his hair. “Why do you care??!!” He finally cried out frustratedly, while his shoulders began to shake. “I don’tーI justーI don’t get it! You should hate me, should be staying away, should be spitting insults at me like everyone else! Why don’t you hate me?” 

Remus’ heart broke as Sirius let out a sob, curling in on himself. “I’m a monster.” The boy whispered, tears streaming down his face. “A freak! I’m just another bigoted person in a family full of them! You out of all people should hate me the most, after everything my family said and done.  _ Why haven’t you left me yet? _ ”

Sirius began to hyperventilate and Remus carefully scooted closer to him. Raising his hands slowly, hesitating for a second at Sirius’ flinch, he gently grabbed Sirius’ and encouraged them to loosen their grip on the black locks before slowly placing their intertwined hands between them. 

He leaned forward and placed his forehead on the others’ bowed head and gently began rubbing his thumb back and forth on the backs of Sirius’ hands. 

“You ask me why I care, why I haven’t left yet.” He began softly. “You call yourself a monster, yet a monster would not call themself one. No matter what you believe Siri, you are anything but a monster nor a freak. Whoever tells you otherwise can go fuck off, you hear me?” At this Sirius, let out a breathy chuckle. 

“Do you want to know what I see?” Without waiting for a response, Remus continued. “I see someone who is so incredibly strong but filled with so much grief. I see someone who carries the weight of the world on his shoulders, trying his best not to drown under in it. I see someone who’s suffered, who's been treated with injustice. Someone who’s suffered years of abuse, a selfless person who won’t let anyone suffer but themselves. There is so much hurt, so much  _ pain,  _ so much loss. ” Letting go of one of Sirius’ hands, Remus placed it gently under the other’s chin and lifted his head up, their gazes clashing against each other. 

“But do you wanna know what else I see? You see a monster, I see a scared teen, lost and alone. You call yourself a freak, I call you unique and special. Special in the breathtaking, one of a kind, amazing way. You believe yourself to be just like the rest of your family; bigoted, unkind, and frankly cruel. When in reality, you are the exact opposite. You’re kind, just, and incredibly compassionate.” Sirius let out a disbelieving laugh, trying to shake his head but Remus kept his grip firm. 

“I’m serious, Siri. I’ve never met anyone so kind, so smart, and so  _ amazing _ as you. I’ve never met anyone so accepting of me, without even knowing me at first! You are always ready to help someone, right when they need it. You keep your walls up, try to hide in the shadows to avoid getting hurt. But you are so overwhelmingly brilliant and bright, that no shadows could possibly hide you. You always put your brother first, no matter what may happen to you. You’re one of the most amazing people I’ve ever met! Hell, Siri, it’s no wonder Iー” 

Remus cut himself off and wet silver eyes stared at him curiously. Hastily coming to a decision, Remus gulped and looked straight into those breathtaking eyes he oh so loves. 

Searching the other's eyes, he found a sea of doubt and sadness. Years of built-up emotion, abuse, and pain only solidified his belief that Sirius’s parents are childhood is trash. 

He took a deep breath and began speaking before he could stop himself. “You asked me why I haven’t left, why I don’t hate you.” He spoke softly, never breaking eye contact with Sirius. “Well frankly, there is nothing to hate about you but in truth I-I love you.” Sirius’ eyes widened but he didn’t move away from Remus’ hand that was cupping his cheek so Remus took that as a sign to continue.

“I know you may not feel the same, I know that you’ve had it rough and you still are struggling. But I wanted to tell you, I love you. I love you for who you are, for the kind person who helped me without even knowing who I was. I love everything you do, every little thing you do makes my stomach flip and my heart flutter. When you tilt your head, confused or trying to solve something, my knees go weak and butterflies fill my stomach. When you so much as smile, I fall apart just at the sight of it. 

You make me crazy, in a new and unexplainable way. A way I’ve never felt before. Just the sight of you makes me want to give you the world and the crazy thing is if you asked I would do whatever I could to make your wish come true.” 

Remus finally let go of Sirius’ hand, dropping the one on the other’s cheek, and sighed. “ I understand if you don’t feel the same way, I just needed toー” He was cut off by the feeling of his hands being taken into another's. His head shot up and he stared at Sirius in shock. 

For the first time since Remus started talking, Sirius spoke. “I think I-I think I love you too. I-I’ve never felt this way about someone before. I don’t trust easily, but with you it just kind ofー”

“Clicks” Remus finished for him, a small, disbelieving smile appearing on his face. Sirius nodded, before looking down at their intertwined hands sitting in his lap. 

“It’s not going to be easy, I have my problems and there are things you don’t know about and I’m not sure if I love you, but” He now looked back up, staring into Remus’ eyes determinedly. “I’m willing to give it a try.” A small smile etched its way on Sirius’ face and Remus’ heart fluttered. 

Unconsciously, he raised his hand to cup Sirius’ cheek, and this time the raven did not flinch. He stroked his thumb across the smooth skin of the other’s cheek, before leaning closer and quietly muttering. 

“Can I?” Sirius looked a little shy, but nodded and leaned forward. They miscalculated a bit and ended up bumping their noses together on accident. Sirius let out a breathy chuckle as he leaned back. 

“Sorry,” Remus said while leaning forward once more. Sirius tilted his head slightly, angling it so they wouldn’t bump their noses, and leaned forward. 

Their lips crashed together in a soft and tender kiss. Sirius’ lips brushed his, softly, delicately, like butterfly wings and when they pulled away he could still feel the linger of those phantom wings brushing softly against his lips. 

Sirius had a small, adorable blush filling his face and Remus wanted to melt into a puddle of happiness. 

Remus smiled at him softly and offered a hand to pull him up. 

“May I walk you back to your dorm?” Sirius nodded shyly before taking the offered hand and stood. 

Remus kept a hand around his waist to steady him and together they walked in the direction of the Slytherin dormitories.  Once they reached the seventh floor, Sirius stopped them right across from the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. 

The Slytherin shyly left Remus’ grip and at the werewolf’s confused inquiry, he spoke quietly.

“Some of the other Slytherins, er don’t really like me per se. So I normally stay here.” Remus frowned in concern. 

“Do they ever hurt you?” When Sirius stayed silent, realization dawned on him. “Are they the one who did this to you?” 

Sirius pursed his lips but nodded. “It’s nothing to worry about, just my cousins who like to mess around a bit.” He spoke softly, voice barely above a whisper. 

“Siri, this” He gestured to the bruises on Sirius’ face. “is not something to just brush off!” The raven bit his lip and looked away. Remus sighed. “Just, please let me know if you’re hurt like this again okay?” 

Sirius nodded but Remus didn’t quite believe him. He took a hold of the other’s shoulders gently and stared intensely into Sirius’ eyes. 

“I mean it Siri if someone hurts you come to me.” 

After a moment of not looking him in the eye, Sirius looked up with honestly shimmering in his eyes. “Okay.” 

Remus smiled and released his grip on Sirius’ shoulders. “Good.” Taking a step back he stared at the newly appeared door to the Room of Requirement. Silently, he vowed to find a better solution to Sirius’ housing problem. 

He wished Sirius goodnight and was about to leave when Sirius stepped forward and grabbed his wrist, stopping him. 

The raven bit his lip in concentration, weighing his options, ignoring Remus’ question if he needed something. 

After a moment, Sirius went on his tippy toes and placed a ghost of a kiss on the corner of Remus’ mouth. 

Remus nearly startled in surprise and he blinked. Sirius stepped back, smiled at him, before wishing him goodnight and disappearing through the door. 

For a moment, Remus just stood there in shock, his fingers ghosting over the corner of his lips. Slowly, a huge delighted smile broke across his face. It stayed there as he walked back to the dorms, cheering and practically skipping in glee. 

As he fell asleep, his smile never fell as he thought of Sirius’ lips brushing against his. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, thank fuck this monster of a chapter is over. I struggled so much with this chapter and had to scrap it several times. I'm pretty satisfied with the end result, although there is most likely plenty of continuity and grammar errors nonetheless I hope you all enjoyed it. There might not be a chapter next week, as it is Thanksgiving Break over here in America and I want to try and relax. Keyword try. I'm not sure I might end up writing one. 
> 
> Oh actually I had a question for you guys (if anyone reads these lol) 
> 
> Do you want the next chapter to be 
> 
> A) A filler chapter but with lots of fluff
> 
> or
> 
> B) Continuing on with the main story


	12. idk what to title this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Sirius have a late-night talk. (Sirius is more snarky and open at night apparently)

**Ey new chapter. I'm officially on my winter break nowwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww. I mean I don't celebrate Christmas or any holidays around this time but at least I get two weeks of freedom! I deleted the two authors' notes so the flow of the story is better. Anyway here's the next chapter, with some James POV, story development, and fluff.**

**(Also someone in the comments asked for my discord and since I deleted the chapter I can't respond to it. So I thought why the fuck not and fuck caution so here ya go _thereelsatan#5544)_ Feel free to message me although I'll block you if you are a middle-aged serial killer or something. **

* * *

A soft breeze brushed into the room, lightly gliding across the sleeping forms of James’ dormmates and a light shiver traveled up his body. Rubbing gently at his eyes, James searched blindly for his glasses, slipping them on carefully when he found them. 

Looking around blearily, James tried to find what had disturbed him from his lovely dream. Chocolate eyes scanned the room, coming to a stop at the open window. Frowning in confusion, James wracked through his brain trying to recall whether he left the window open before he went to bed. 

As his eyes adjusted more, he startled as noticed the figure sitting on the window edge with their back facing James. His hand moves towards his wand unconsciously, once he notices Remus is still in bed (Peter was in the common room, his brain reminded him) until he remembers a certain Slytherin stayed over that night. 

He was apprehensive at first when Remus had approached him with his request, almost an hour after curfew. While he did want to get to know Black, his parents’ warnings lingered in the back of his head. He had opened his mouth, ready to say no, when he saw Black for the first time that evening. 

The Slytherin stood slightly behind Remus, arms wrapped around himself protectively. His head hung low, raven locks falling delicately covering his face as they hung forward. His shoulders were hunched in on himself as if he was trying to make himself look small. There was a slight shake in his frame, almost as if he was moments away from breaking down. 

So he shut his mouth and nodded numbly as he watched Remus wrap a careful arm around Black’s shoulders before leading him into their dorm room. Before they disappeared into the doorway, Remus had sent him a nod in thanks before shutting the door softly behind him. 

Peter had called him crazy and opted to sleep in the common room that night. James was confident Remus’ boyfriend wouldn’t do anything harmful, so he slept in the dorms.

It still felt weird, to call Black Remus’ boyfriend even though the two of them had been dating for a good month and a half now. 

James was taken by surprise when he had seen the two of them holding hands while sitting at Black Lake on a chilly November afternoon. 

But he soon got over his surprise and instead cornered Black the next day, making it clear that if he were to hurt the werewolf student, James would hex him into next year. 

The Slytherin had just watched him with amused eyes and told him softly that he swore not to hurt Remus and James had his full consent to hex him if he did. 

Thus that brings us to tonight, a cold December evening-or would it be considered morning? James shook the thought out of his head and instead rose to his feet quietly. 

He really should wake Remus, James thought absent-mindedly, but for some reason, he didn’t. Instead, his feet moved on their own as he padded across the room to the open window. 

His steps were almost inaudible and James wracked through his brain to try and figure out exactly  _ what  _ he was going to say.

James had reached the window now, Black still not noticing him seemingly lost in thought. Leaning against the window, the wide expanse preventing it from being cramped. 

When Black had yet to acknowledge his presence, he cleared his throat before speaking. 

“Cold night, huh?” At the sound of his voice, Black flinched violently stared up at him from where he was sitting with fearful bright eyes. 

The Slytherin stares at him intensely before blinking, his eyes once more becoming emotionless. Black nodded and without a word turned his head away, bringing his knees up to his chest and resting his chin on them. 

They sat in silence for a while, neither willing to break the comfortable atmosphere formed. It was new to them, as they hadn’t had many interactions with each other. 

Taking this time to properly analyze the other, James side-eyed his classmate. 

Black was wearing a bright red sweater, and judging by how it slipped off his shoulder ever o slightly and covered his hands, it was probably Remus’s. The raven-haired teen’s face was emotionless, but there was a faint trace of tear tracks on his face. 

It was clear he was in distress, but James wasn’t exactly sure how to talk to him. He bit his lip as he thought of the many ways to break the tentative silence surrounding them. In the end, he didn’t have to, as Black spoke not a moment later. 

“I’m sorry for intruding on you like this.” The Gryffindor had to strain his ears to hear the other, as he spoke so softly. As soon as he processed these words, he blinked in surprise turning towards the other as the raven ran a hand through his long hair. 

Before he could reassure the other, Black spoke again. 

“I know you only tolerate me for the sake of Remus, so I’m sorry that I keep infringing upon you like this.” The teen let out a self-deprecating sigh, taking his stunned silence as confirmation of his words. 

Before he could say anything else, James quickly blurted out. “It’s no bother really trust me, you’re welcome to stay here anytime.” 

Black snorted. “Right and I assume Pettigrew sleeping in the common rooms and you watching me like I’m going to murder someone any moment is evidence of that, huh?” The bitter words surprised him and James' face flushed in embarrassment as he had been keeping a close eye  on the other the whole night. 

“Peter will come around.” 

Another snort of disbelief was heard. “Sure.”

“No, really he’s just,” James hesitated, the word ‘scared of you’ lingering on his lips. 

“Scared of me?” Black glanced at him and for a moment their eyes met before he turned his gaze back on the stars. James silence was all the confirmation the other needed.“Seems like everyone is” He muttered quietly.  Not quite knowing what to say, silence enveloped them once more as both wizards stared off into the night sky. 

After a few more moments of tense silence, James sat down hesitantly beside the other at a comfortable distance. 

Black glanced at him in surprise before fully turning his head, tilting it to rest it on his knees. With his cheek resting gently on one knee, the other teen observed him quietly before speaking. 

“What about you?” At the Gryffindors confused look, he continued. “What’s your deal with me? You’re definitely not scared of me, so what’s your problem with me?” 

“You’re a lot more open and blunt at night, you know?” James said in bemusement before turning to look at the stars, Black following his example. After a beat of silence, he answered the other’s question. 

“You’re right, I’m not scared of you. Nor do I have a problem with you really. You just sort of . . . I don’t know, intrigue me.” At the other’s look of disbelief, he smiled. “Hey don’t look at me like that, I may poke fun at you a lot but I really just didn’t know how to talk to you.”

Silence filled the air once more as Black seemed to process his words. Waiting a moment or two, James continued. 

“I think,” The two turned to look at each other. “you and I got off on the wrong foot.” A Cheshire-like grin lit his face as he remembered something Black had said during their first meeting. “After all, if I remember correctly, you are quite the prankster yourself.” 

A small, hopeful smile crept across Black’s face. 

“So how about we start over, huh?”

He stuck his hand out for a shake. 

“James Potter, prankster extraordinaire” Hi new friend’s smile formed into a grin as he hesitantly shook his hand.

“Sirius Black, a white sheep in a house full of Blacks.” Blac-Sirius grinned at him and just like that, although he didn’t know it, a legendary friendship formed. 

Later that night when they both turned in for the night, James heard some shuffling from Remus and Sirius’ bed before the werewolves’ voice filled the room. 

“Nightmare?” He spoke quietly, obviously hoping James wouldn’t hear, but also comfortingly. 

A quiet ‘yeah’ was followed by his question and James felt himself drift off to sleep, feeling slightly guilty for not asking Black what was wrong. 

Bonus: 

Sirius wished his newfound friend a good night, before shuffling to Rem’s bed. He crawled in quietly, unconsciously putting a distance between himself and Remus. 

It’s not that he didn’t want to be wrapped in Remus’s embrace but he felt that every moment the other held him, he would realize he could do better than Sirius and leave him. 

After all who would want a scarred, broken boyfriend like him. 

Before his thoughts could spiral, there was movement beside him alerting him that Remus was awake. 

There was a moment of silence where Sirius thought the other had fallen asleep when he felt a hesitant hand on his shoulder. 

“Nightmare?” 

Sirius turned over and stared into forest green eyes. 

“Yeah” 

There was a moment of hesitation. 

“Can I touch you?”

Sirius nodded and soon an arm warped itself around his waist, pulling him closer. His face met a warm chest and he nuzzled closer, content. He hugged the other with both arms and felt Remus’ grip tighten. 

His unoccupied hand found it’s way into Sirius’ hair and gently weaved through them. Sirius let out a content sigh, feeling himself relax. 

“This ok?” 

Sirius let out a small; “Yeah” before sinking further into the embrace, eyes becoming heavy Remus continued to weave his hand through his head. 

As he fell asleep, he felt the feather-light touch of a kiss on his head and a smile crept upon his face.

Needless to say, he slept soundly that night. 

(And if James found them like that the next morning and smiled softly before letting them sleep in some more, then well no one had to know)


	13. Hogsmeade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regulus loves his brother and so does Remus :).

**Happy Holidays! Hope you are all staying safe and doing well. It's once more windy here in CA so my power might be cut. Anyway, here's a trashy, unedited chapter for you as a gift lol.**

**(Oh yeah random question, I really want to draw some art for this fic but I also want to share it with you guys. I'm not sure how to insert photos in this and the last time I tried it ended horribly lol. Actually two questions: Would you guys even be interested in that and do you guys have any ideas on how I can share it with whoever interested-I am completely uncultured when it comes to social media h e l p)**

* * *

It was the last weekend before Christmas break and Regulus was absolutely dreading going back home for the holidays. So did Sirius, of course. There was nothing fun or anything to look forward to for either of the Black brothers. 

A deep unsettling feeling overcame Regulus as the weekend neared ending. Almost like a premonition, Regulus couldn’t help but feel that this year’s holidays would be worse. Which made sense because Narcissa must have told Walburga about Sirius’ communication with Andromeda. 

His nights consisted of staring into the darkness of his rooms, at the sleeping forms of his classmates, while his mind ran wild with ‘what-ifs’. The overwhelming anxiety continued to follow him throughout his days, growing as Monday came closer. 

Pleasant dreams twisted into nightmarish situations, most involving Sirius dead in a pool of his own blood as Regulus screamed and cried. 

The few nightmares where his brother wasn’t killed were worse. Regulus would be forced to watch for an indeterminable amount of time as his brother writhed in pain and cried out for help. But help would never come, even as Regulus tugged at the invisible bonds that kept him captive of his parents’ manipulations. 

The sad thing is, many times that nightmare is more of a memory than anything else. His parents saw fit to make him watch Sirius’ punishments, to give him an example of what happens to blood-traitors. 

Another thing that kept him up at night; the extreme feeling of guilt. He couldn’t help but feel as though it were his fault his parents tortured Sirius so much. 

His thoughts drifted off towards a faint memory, reminding him of just why his parents never hurt him. 

_ Six-year-old Regulus Black was bored. His brother was doing his studies, while Regulus was given a free day.  _ (Later, Regulus learned his “free-day” was just to keep him from the study where Sirius was being punished for speaking out at dinner). 

_ Huffing, the six-year-old continued to skip down the lifeless hallways of 12 Grimmauld Place. His parents would surely be angry with him, after all a proper Black did not skip. But they seemed busy so Regulus thought what harm would a little fun do.  _

_ His brother and parents never seemed to get along, although Reg didn’t understand why. Sure, their parents often yelled and punished Sirius but that must mean Sirius was doing something naughty.  _

_ Regulus frowned as it dawned on him how while he always got gifts on his birthday, Sirius's always went uncelebrated. Other than the little gifts Regulus would sneak him. His little kid brain pondered a little, confused on why his parents treated him so differently than Sirius.  _

_ His older brother had once explained to him that they had a difference in opinions and it wasn’t something he should worry about. Something about it being grown-up matters, which Regulus would reply with reminding his dear brother that he was only two years older than him.  _

_ Reg wasn’t stupid, he knew that his parents seemed to disagree with Sirius on the matters of Muggles and Half-Bloods. His parents’ eyes would burn with hatred as they talked of monsters and barbarians that would snarl at him from the darkness of his room and burn him if they were to find him. _

_ On the other hand, Sirius’ eyes held soft compassion in them as he spoke of the simplicities of Muggles and ingeniousness of their inventions as well as the intelligence and kindness that filled Half-Bloods hearts.  _

_ It caused Regulus to be torn because he wasn’t quite sure who to believe. In his mind, his parents were always right but Sirius would never lie to him, would he? Besides, Auntie Hope was nice and she was a Muggle.  _

_ So, the young Black decided to find an answer on his own. Glancing around, Regulus quietly tiptoed down the stairs and out the front door, using the lessons Sirius taught him.  _

_ Determined, he walked a couple of neighborhoods away ignoring the strange looks he got on the way. After a good ten minutes of walking, he finally stopped as he reached his destination.  _

_ He felt himself become nervous but shook the feeling away and walked into the park. His parents never let him play with other children and so the only play partner he’s ever really had is Siri.  _

_ He gulped nervously as handfuls of kids ran around, playing with each other in pure delight. Walking in a little more, he became self-conscious as he wasn’t quite sure what to do.  _

_ Taking a glance around him, Regulus was surprised to see none of the Muggles looking at him with fangs and horns, ready to pounce. Instead, they all seemed normal, watching their children with happy content smiles or sitting shoulder to shoulder with one another.  _

_ For a second, he thought they weren’t Muggles and instead were wizards but none of them wore robes or had wands in hand and he could have sworn this was the park Auntie Hope told him about.  _

_ His thoughts were interrupted as a boy and a girl approached him with blinding smiles.  _

_ “Hi! You seemed kinda lonely, so we were wondering if you want to play hide and seek with us.” The girl asked with a smile, her brown hair falling lightly on her face as she tilted her head. The boy behind her had wild blond hair and seemed a little shy, but still greeted him with a smile.  _

_ “I-I d-don’t know how to um play hide and seek.” He mumbled out, while stuttering nervously. Feeling embarrassed he looked at his feet and fidgeted. The pair in front of him frowned for a second before their smiles returned and the boy simply declared: _

_ “Then we’ll just teach you!” The girl let out a noise of agreement and Regulus soon found himself counting to ten as his two new friends, Eve and Arthur, ran and hid.  _

_ The next hour was the most fun he had ever had in his life and his resolve began to harden as he realized Muggles were no monsters. Alas, all good things had to end and soon he had to run home before his parents found out he was missing. He began walking home, not noticing the house-elf that had followed him teleporting away.  _

_ When he arrived home, his arm was immediately taken in a bruising grip and he was yanked inside.  _

_ “WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? YOU DISGRACE, FRATERNIZING WITH THOSE FILTHY BARBARIANS!” His mother’s livid face came into view and he felt tears begin to form in his eyes. He closed his eyes as tears fell down his face.  _

_ A sudden sharp pain overcame his cheek and his face jerked to the side. The sound of his mother’s slap echoed throughout the house and the tears began to spill faster now.  _

_ “DON’T BE SO PATHETIC! A PROPER BLACK DOES NOT CRY, NOR DO THEY MINGLE WITH MUGGLES YOU SILLY CHILD.” She let go of his arm and stepped back, pulling out her wand.  _

_ Regulus flinched and let out a strangled ‘I’m sorry’ as he began to sob. His mother ignored him and instead aimed her wand at him and he closed his eyes, preparing for pain. Faintly he heard the sound of rushing footsteps come closer but brushed it off.  _

_ “Crucio!” He curled in on himself preparing for pain but the pain never came. Instead, Sirius’ screams echoed throughout the hall.  _

_ Regulus’s eyes snapped open and he uncurled himself as he noticed, through a blur of tears, Sirius’ writhing form on the ground. He quickly fell to his knees and crawled over to his brother’s screaming form.  _

_ He heard his mother huff as Regulus began sobbing harder. His brother's screaming fades but it remains something he will forever remember. Regulus reached out and held Sirius’ hand as the other began whimpering in pain. _

_ “Get out of the way boy, it seems you’ve infected your brother with your nonsense. It’s nothing some good pain can fix.” She snarled at them, like the monsters in the stories they tell Regulus and it was only then that he realized his parents were the real monsters.  _

_ Sirius shakily got to his knees and made an effort to cover Regulus with his body. He seemed ready to collapse but only just pulling himself together to protect his brother.  _

_ “You . . .” He took a pained breath. “will not touch him!” His brother snarled with all his strength as his mother stared at him unimpressed.  _

_ “Do as your told boy I don’t have time for this.” She took a step closer and Sirius seemed to pull himself together more as he stubbornly refused to move.  _

_ “Whatever you want to do to him you can do to me.” He said definitely, continuing to shake severely.  _

_ She clicked her tongue impatiently. “Very well, but he has to watch so he knows what happens to Blood-traitors.” With that, she raised her wand once more.  _

_ His older brother was yanked forward and silver eyes turned to him.  _

_ “Look away, Reggie.” He mouthed and not wanting to disobey his brother he looked to the side as there was a green flash and Sirius’s screams returned.  _

_ It went on like that for a while before his mother finished with a sneer and turned away from her offspring, not without giving the now whimpering Sirius a kick.  _

_ Once she had gone, Regulus scrambled to get beside his brother. Sirius was laying in a curled up position, heaving as shivers racked through his body and he whimpered at every small movement.  _

_ Reg’s hands hovered over his brother’s body unsure of what to do. He began to sob again, mumbling out ‘I’m sorry’s’ as he tried to think of what to do.  _

_ “Reggie” His brother breathed out. “It’s okay, I’m-ah!-fine. Are-are-you okay?” Sobs continued to heave through him and his brother slowly uncurled from his position on the floor with a wince. Regulus nodded at his brothers’ question but continued to sob.  _

_ “Reg, please I need you to-” Sirius was interrupted by another wave of pain going through him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Can you help me to my room? I promise I’ll be okay”  _

_ Regulus nodded determinedly and carefully helped his brother up and to his room. It was only then when his brother collapsed on the bed did Regulus start crying again.  _

_ “Reggie, come-come here” It seemed every word caused him pain so Regulus was quick to obey, climbing into the bed and curling into his brothers’ side careful not to cause him pain. _

_ His sobs subsided as his brother gently stroked his hair and rubbed his back comfortingly. Together they both passed out from exhaustion.  _

_ It was only the next day that Sirius explained to him that their parents were consumed with hatred and there was nothing wrong with Muggles or Half-Bloods or even Muggle-Borns.  _

_ A couple of days later, Sirius gave him a necklace that was a replica of Slytherin’s Locket that had enchantments on it that protected him from his parents’ harm and alerted Sirius if he was in danger.  _

_ Sirius explained to him that he would rather take a million punishments than see him hurt and Regulus swore to him he would wear it and try not to get into trouble anymore.  _

After that day, his parents’ attempts to hurt him were unsuccessful although they never knew why. 

Regulus shook his head, pulling himself out of his memories and instead focused on the present.  His brother, who was perched next to him on the desk they were sitting on, was humming lightly as he forged their parents’ signature for the Hogsmeade trip which was later that day.  Lately, Regulus thought idly, Sirius seemed a lot . . . . happier. He supposed that had to do with the fact that Remus and he were dating and Reg felt a pang of insecurity as he thought of the Gryffindor. 

“So,” He began nonchalantly and continued when Sirius hummed questioningly. “Are you going to Hogsmeade with Lupin?” A blush crept up his brother’s face and Regulus smirked at the shy smile on his face. 

“Yeah.” His brother breathed the word out quietly, happily, almost contently. 

“Can we still meet up in the second half of the day like normal? I admit I am curious to meet Auntie Hope's son.” He was going for nonchalant but some of his insecurity must have bled through in his voice for Sirius looked at him reassuringly. 

“Of course we can Reg, don’t think that just because I have Remus now that I’ll abandon you.” His older brother swung an arm around his shoulder as he spoke and Regulus leaned into the embrace. 

“I know it’s just I can’t help but think that . . . “ He trailed off, frustrated at himself for thinking this way. 

“I’ll leave you. Like Andy did?” Regulus nodded against the other’s shoulder. 

“Reggie, you know I’d never leave you. After all, it’s me and you against the world right? I might spend some more time with Rem, but I’ll always be here for my little brother, ok?”

“Okay.” Doubt still trickled through him but he was quick to stop it. After all, Sirius would never lie to him. 

* * *

Remus walked beside Sirius, James, Peter, and surprisingly Lily as they entered Hogsmeade. Ever since whatever happened that one night at the dorms, Sirius and James get along perfectly and were soon attached to each other’s hips. 

He smiled at that thought, glad Sirius had more friends and even Peter was on friendlier terms with the Slytherin. The group continued walking around Hogsmeade until at some point they all split. 

James and Lily both wanted to go to send some postcards at the Post Office and were surprisingly fine with going together alone, seemingly getting along better now. 

Meanwhile, Peter was off to go buy some more quills after continuously breaking the ones he had. Remus and Sirius instead decided to just walk around and maybe go to Honeydukes. 

It was progressively getting colder as the day went on and in the corner of his eye, he saw Sirius begin to shiver. Taking a closer look, he noticed that the other wasn’t wearing anything especially protective of the cold. 

He came to a stop, Sirius stopping beside him, and stopped what he was saying to tilt his head questioningly. Letting go of Sirius’ hand, he ignored the others' protests as he unzipped his jacket and placed it around his boyfriends' shoulders, the fabric practically enveloping him. 

“What about you?” 

“I’ll be fine, unlike a certain someone I remembered to wear extra layers.” Remus had to fight a blush as he noticed how cute Sirius looked in his huge jacket. The Slytherin unconsciously gripped the jacket and pulled it tighter around himself, obviously still unsure. 

Throwing an arm around the others’ shoulders, Remus pulled the raven-haired teen closer to him. 

“See, now I’ll be fine because I’ll have you!” A bright red blush overcame Sirius’ face as he nodded shyly into Remus’ shoulder. 

He still seemed a little unsure of himself so Remus decided to change that. Carefully with his other hand, he titled the other's chin up so he was looking at him. Without a moment's hesitation, he dipped his head down and their lips met in a short and sweet kiss. 

As he pulled away, he smirked mischievously as Sirius’ face was beet red but he was smiling now. He took a moment to quietly admire his boyfriend's face before clutching the other closer again and began walking.

“C’mon we gotta go meet your brother right?” Sirius, who was still a little stunned by the kiss, nodded numbly. 

Together they walked to the Three Broomsticks, occasionally stopping to just admire the decorations around them. 

Entering through the door, Remus immediately spotted the lone figure of Regulus Black sitting at one of the tables with a Butterbeer. Sirius excitedly dragged Remus forward to the table and the younger Black brother only just then glanced up from his book. 

“Siri!” The Slytherin stood and gave his brother a hug and Remus frowned as he noticed dark eye bags settled under Black’s eyes, similar to Sirius’. Seems like neither of the Black brothers sleeps well . . . . hm. 

“Hello, little prince. You seem very excited to see me.” Sirius chuckled as he sat across from Regulus and Remus was quick to sit next to him. 

“I missed you,” Regulus said with a pout. 

“Reggie, I saw you earlier today.”

“That was hours ago!” Sirius chuckled as he shook his head before introducing Remus. 

“Oh Reg, this is Remus Lupin, Auntie Hope’s son. Although you already know that.” He then turned to Remus. “And this is my younger brother Regulus, as you know.” 

Remus shook Regulus’ hand as the other spoke. “Call me Reg, I hate my full name.” 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Reg. You can call me Remus.” Remus felt himself begin to get nervous under the younger Black’s scrutinizing gaze. 

After the introduction was over, most of the conversation was between Sirius and Regulus as Remus wasn’t quite sure how to talk to the other Black. Plus, he was getting more and more nervous as it seemed Regulus was always staring at him whenever he interacted with Sirius (i.e when he put his arm around Sirius and Regulus just s t a r e d at him for a good five minutes). 

It wasn’t until Sirius excused himself to the restroom that things changed. An awkward silence filled the air and the tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. 

“Sooooooooooooooooooooooooo you excited for the holidays?” 

Regulus, who had been staring at him unnervingly for a while, blinked before setting his drink down with a soft ‘thunk’.

“Alright, I’m just going to cut to the chase.” Remus straightened, getting the feeling he was about to get the shovel talk. “You may be Auntie Hope’s kid, but I will not hesitate to castrate you.” At the word ‘castrate’, Remus spluttered and choked on his drink. 

Ignoring the others spluttering, Regulus continued like Remus wasn’t struggling to breathe. “Of course, I’ll only do so if you hurt him.” He narrowed his eyes and sighed before waiting for Remus’ spluttering to die down. 

“Look,” He sighs, suddenly looking tired and Remus patiently waits for him to continue talking. “My brothers, he's well, he's sacrificed everything for me. In more ways than you know. He’s protected me throughout my life and I owe him everything. Hell, he practically raised me! 

So, you have to understand that I feel very protective of him. And you, you make him happy. Happier than I’ve ever seen him. Just keep it that way, okay? Just because I’m not as awful as most of the people in my family doesn’t mean I won’t hurt anyone who does my brother wrong.”

Remus looked into the eyes of the other and saw grim determination and eyes like steel. His mind was still whirling, trying to process the information unknowingly given to him by the younger Black brother. 

Deciding to decipher the information later, Remus nodded and spoke. “I swear to you that I will not harm your brother and I promise to help him to the best of my abilities. Sirius, he means a lot to me.” He held the other's gaze, honestly bleeding through his eyes. 

Regulus held his gaze for a moment longer before nodding, accepting his words. “It’s not going to be easy, you know? Trying to get my brother to let you help him. Siri’s stupidly selfless and feels as though he’s burdening others by even telling them about his day. He’s stubborn, that's for sure, so it may be a little hard. But please, no matter what, don’t let that discourage you?” 

“I won’t,” He smiled at the younger Black. “I solemnly swear to you that I won’t.” 


	14. Two Different Worlds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A comparison of Remus and Sirius' very different home lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mild torture, graphic description of violence and panic attack as well as claustrophobia 
> 
> Also, this is unedited so sorry for any mistakes.

**TW: Mild torture, graphic description of violence and panic attack as well as claustrophobia**

**Also, this is unedited so sorry for any mistakes. And I have no clue how to write parents who are supportive of things like LGBTQ so I apologize if Hope is a little OOC.**

* * *

The house lives as if under a constant shadow as if the sun keeps reaching for those walls that shrink away. And so its windows stay black without the rippling effect of the light, never knowing that the dust that clings, the dirt of years, could so easily be washed away. The walls are so cold to the touch, stealing the heat from warm fingers, never caring if it’s inhabitants freeze. 

Sirius stares up at the house with dread, desperately trying to keep his face blank.  Beside him, Regulus audibly gulps before they both straighten and step forward. 

As quietly as he could, Sirius opens the door and prays to whatever God that’s listening that Walburga and Orion were out on a business trip. The door creaks, the sound echoing throughout the silence of the house. 

The brothers step through the door, tension building in the air as Regulus closes the door behind them. Sirius keeps still for a moment, the silence never breaking. An occasional creak was heard, but nothing else penetrated the ongoing silence. 

“They must have gone out to talk to Aunt Druella.” Regulus relaxed a little beside him and reached out for Sirius’ hand. But while his brother relaxed, Sirius only tensed further. No, something wasn’t right. 

A hysterical laugh echoed and bounced off the walls suddenly, making both brothers go rigid. “Will you look at that, Walburga? It looks like your disgrace of a child is back.” A figure emerged from the shadows, revealing Druella, his oh so lovely aunt. 

Unconsciously, Sirius moved in front of his brother protectively as two more figures emerged from the shadows to reveal Orion and Walburga. The two of them stood tall, staring down at their offspring arrogantly. 

“Regulus, leave us.” The words were sharp and commanding and his little brother opened his mouth to protest. But before he could say anything, Sirius had turned around and put a hand on his shoulder reassuringly. 

“It’ll be alright Reggie, why don’t you get started on unpacking.” He gave his brother his best ‘do as I say” look and Regulus slumped in defeat before heading up the stairs not without one last concerned glance in Sirius’ direction. 

Three pairs of black soulless eyes were suddenly watching his every move, but he continued to stand tall and stare them straight in the eye. Druella looked ready to strangle him, not even bothering to try to hide her anger. His parents seemed impassive, but their eyes were burning with pure fury. 

“Let us speak in the study, Druella, maybe it is best if you leave. We shall handle this.” She looked like she wanted to protest but a glare from Orion was all it took for her to leave. Her glare was hateful and if looks could kill, Sirius would be six feet under by now. 

After she left, his parents turned without so much as a glance in his direction and strode to the study. With a resigned sigh, he followed. 

The moment the room was soundproof with a charm, his wand flew into the hands of his father and he was rendered immobile by an invisible force. 

“Out of all your little stunts, this has to be the worst.” His father was sitting at his desk staring at him with cold eyes. 

“You are a disgrace to this family, just like that freak of a daughter Druella had.” His mothers’ eyes narrowed at him as she spoke and he couldn’t help but bristle slightly at her insulting Andromeda. He opened his mouth to speak but it jammed shut on its own, rendering him speechless. 

“Hold your tongue, you insolent boy.” Walburga snarled at him. “You’re nothing but a blood traitor, consorting with all sorts of Mudbloods and Half-Bloods.” He once more bristled against the restraints. “Where is that disgrace you have decided on keeping in contact with? Tell us where she is.”

Sirius’ eyes widened as he thought of Andromeda and her family. His resolve hardened, there was no way he was going to tell Walburga anything. The force on his jaw lessens and as soon as he was able to, he spat a fat wad of s[it at his mothers’ shoes. 

“I’d rather die than tell you maniacs anything.” His voice was filled with hatred, as he glared at his parents with stony eyes. 

“YOU UNGRATEFUL BRAT, YOU SHOULD BE KISSING THE VERY GROUND WE WALK ON! WE CLOTHE YOU, FEED YOU, AND GIVE YOU A ROOF OVER YOUR HEAD!” Each of these reasons was punctuated with a spell and soon he had three steadily bleeding gashes on him. 

Gasping in pain, Sirius tried desperately to curl in on himself but the restraints only tightened on him. They tightened further, the pressure digging into his wounds causing him to cry out island hang his head in pain. 

Walburga stepped closer to him until they were nearly inches apart and she grasped his jaw tightly and jerked his head up. 

“TELL ME WHERE SHE IS” Sirius blinked through a haze of pain and smirked weakly. She really should learn from past experiences. Without a moment's hesitation, Sirius got a thick wad of spit and spat right on Walburga’s ugly face. 

Immediately, Walburga raised her hand and slapped him so hard his head was jerked to the side. She snarled at him and raised her wand. 

“CRUCIO!” White-hot pain filled his nerves and he withered against the restraints but refused to scream. Instead, he bit his lip hard, drawing blood. 

“CRUCIO! CRUCIO! CRUCIO!” The pain was overwhelming at this point and Sirius continued to struggle against the restraints. Orion was watching him with cold eyes but after a while, he raised his hand to signal Walburga to stop. 

The spell was lifted and Sirius heaved, every little movement being a moment of pure agony. 

“Now now Walburga, let's save all that for later. Kreacher!” The sadistic house-elf appeared almost instantly. “You know what to do.” Kreacher bowed submissively and Sirius fell to the ground in pain as the restraints lifted. 

The house-elf gripped his injured arm painfully and Apparated them away into a small dark room with no windows and just one door, like a cell. The room was familiar to Sirius, as his parents often locked him in here for days and there was no way out as the door was resistant to magic. The problem was Sirius was extremely claustrophobic which caused him to often have panic attacks in here.

To put it plainly, it was pure torture. With a loud crack, Kreacher leaves and Sirius is left alone in complete darkness. The room barely gives him room to move around and Sirius can almost feel the walls closing in on him. 

Curling up in a ball in the corner of the room, Sirius rests his head on his knees trying to focus on anything other than the small room. He thinks of Remus (who he had to instruct him to not send any owls so his heart slightly clenched at the thought of him) and his brother, his mind wanders to happier memories rather than the present. 

Unfortunately, it doesn’t last for too long as soon he becomes all too aware of the walls that seem to be closing in on him. His breath hitches and soon becomes erratic. 

The level of anxiety soon becomes unbearable leaving him in a paranoid state as a lump forms in his throat. His body begins to shake, his hands rise to tug at his hair as he feels the overwhelming anxiety fill him. 

Every breath he took turned into sharp and desperate gasps for air as his lungs failed him. His hands dug further into his hair, tugging at it painfully to distract himself. Heart racing, his hearing soon faded out causing him to not realize he was sobbing until he felt moisture on his face. 

Desperately he opened his eyes, not quite sure when he closed them, to find something to focus on but he saw nothing but darkness. He shut his eyes once more, his surroundings fading away as his heart pounded in his ears. His mind worked a mile a minute as his breath hitched further and the walls seemed to creep closer. 

A strangled cry escaped his throat as he felt trapped, his thoughts becoming louder. The darkness around him felt like a void and the wall against his back burned like iron. His heart continued to thump loudly and violently and his shaking turned violent. 

The strong feeling of panic never left him but after 30 minutes, his exhausted mind succumbed to unconsciousness. 

* * *

He awoke the next day due to his parents apparating into the room. His eyelids still feel heavy, but he snaps them open and straightens from his curled up position on the floor.  The room, he notices with some relief, has been expanded to fit his parents and Kreacher. Refusing to cower, he stands unsteadily on his feet, his stubbornness being the only thing keeping him up. 

Before he could even have a chance of defending himself wandlessly, Kreacher's magic slammed into him and pinned him to the ground. He gritted his teeth as it aggravated his cuts. 

“Now we’ll make this easy for you, tell us where the blood-traitor is and we’ll go easy on you.” Orion stood tall, staring at him in annoyance. 

“Go to hell.” As soon as those words left his mouth, a bone-shattering curse made contact with his arm and he couldn’t quite bite back a scream of pain. His mother snarled at him and lifted his wand, no doubt about to use a cutting curse. 

_ Welcome home to me I guess.  _ Sirius thought idly just before sharp pain traveled across his torso. 

* * *

Hope hid a smile as she watched her son hum lightly as he decorated the first batch of cookies. She was always delighted to have her son over for the holidays, as any good mom would. 

The minute they picked up their son from the train station, she and Lyall both noticed there was something different about Remus. It’s not that he was always sad and aloof but he was never this chipper. He was humming a lot more and just seemed a lot more happier. 

She had her suspicions of course, with her mother's instincts and all that. As she gently whisked the batter, she just barely hid her amusement as her son continued to hum lightly. 

“So” She waited until Remus was fully paying attention before continuing. “who are they?” Remus spluttered, obviously flustered and she chuckled. 

“W-what do you mean?” 

“Oh don’t play dumb with me Remus, who’s caught your attention? I haven’t seen you this happy in a while.” Ever since her son had come out as bisexual, Hope tended to be a little nosy in finding out who her son had a crush on. (She absolutely loved to gossip)

“ _ He _ is another student in my year and we uh may or may not be dating . . .?” Remus avoided her gaze and she blinked in surprise and dropped the spoon she was holding. She took a step away from the counter. 

“Honey . . . . why didn’t you tell me?”

“I-well-I just thought you’d disapprove of me dating a guy. . .” 

“Nonsense, honey, as long as you're happy.” She stepped forward and embraced her son. “And don’t even think for a second that I love you any less for liking boys as well as girls.” As she spoke she took a step back and cupped Remus’ face in her hands, kissing him on the cheek before smiling mischievously. 

“So, who is he? Do I need to sit down and have a talk with him, hm?” Remus laughed and shook his head. 

“No Mum, and actually I think you already know him.” Hope looked at him, confused but stayed silent to let him finish. “His name is Sirius Black.” Her boy said with a small smile that was filled with love. 

Hope immediately recognized the name. “You met Sirius and you didn’t tell me??????” She ruffled his hair good-naturedly and he squealed in protest but he was laughing. “I knew you two would get along! I’ve been trying to convince him to meet you ever since he started coming to my shop.” 

“Yeah, I had no clue he was the one you’d talk about until I saw he had one of our bookmarks. I’d always assumed he was a bully like a lot of the Slytherins but once I had a proper conversation with him . . .”

She hummed in understanding. “He’s a sweet boy, always looking after his brother. Sometimes I worry about him, he often forgets to take care of himself.” She shook her head slightly. “But nevermind that, tell me more about him.”

“But I thought you already knew most about him? Also can we not tell Dad about this?”

“Of course, only tell him when you’re ready. And yes I do, but you look like you want to rant all about him and I’m all ears.”

“Oh well in that case.” He hesitated for a moment before speaking softly. “He’s absolutely lovely.” There was a small smile on his face once more.

“I’ve never quite met someone so kind and understanding. He knows about my condition but still refuses to treat me differently.” He waved off Hope's concern. He always makes sure I’m ok and happy, he patches me up after the full moon and keeps a stash of chocolate for me. He’s so sweet and he’s so smart. He helps me with my homework a lot and he never loses his patience with me. He loves his brother so much and would give anything for him. His selflessness knows no limits, which is admittedly frustrating for he has no sense of self-preservation. He’s just amazing.” Her son looked lovestruck but hesitated to continue speaking. 

She frowned. “What’s wrong?” 

“It’s just that . . . he worries me sometimes, you know?” Oh, she definitely knew. “He cares so much for others and it seems like he carries the weight of the world on his shoulders. He doesn’t sleep well, the dark bags under his eyes are evidence of that. He’s so small and malnourished that it makes me wonder . . . “ He turned to her with a serious look in his eyes, 

“Do you know anything about his parents or home life at all?” She shook her head but pursed her lips. 

“He always tends to be tight-lipped about things like that but sometimes he comes with bruises on his skin and it makes me a little suspicious. Why?” 

“He always flinches at loud noises and hand gestures. He was really reluctant to go home for the holidays and rarely talks about his parents. I know that he’s kind of osterized since he doesn’t believe in the same beliefs but not much else. . . .” He looked at her worriedly. “You don’t think . . . ?”

She pursed her lips. “I’m not sure, but we can’t do much unless he says something” Remus sighed but nodded, still looking worried. 

“I know, I’m just worried.” 

She hugged him. “That’s alright, but I’m sure it’s fine”

* * *

Everything was not fine over at the Black Residence, Regulus thought grimily. It’s been a couple of days since they arrived and since Sirius was imprisoned. Regulus had spent those days listening to his brothers' screams and feeling frustrated at not being able to do anything. 

But Regulus had enough and decided to screw it and try to find Sirius. It was late at night and his parents were asleep so he quietly tiptoed through the halls. Reaching out with his magic, just like how Sirius taught him recently, he searched for his brother's normally bright life-signature. 

It took him a while, but he finally managed to find it. It was significantly dimmer than normal which worried Regulus. As quietly as he could, he rushed towards the door and tried to open it with a small whisper of  _ Alohomora.  _

Nothing happened and he cursed his parents silently in his head. Biting his lip, Regulus closed his eyes and tried to think. He could get Kreacher to unlock it but the house-elf would most likely notify his parents immediately. 

With a frown he opened his eyes, only to stumble back when he met the eyes of one of the other house-elves they had. 

“Teeny!” He whisper-yelled in surprise and the house-elf in front of him blinked. “What are you doing here??” 

“Teeny heard Master Regulus awake so she followed you to see what Master needs” 

“I don’t need anything, just . . .” Regulus trailed off as an idea popped in his head. “Actually,” He said and pointed to the door. “can you get me in and out of there undetected?” The house-elf looked at the door a little unsure. 

“Teeny not sure that is such a good idea . . .” 

“Please? It’ll be a secret between me and you so you won’t get in trouble.” The little house-elf still seemed unsure. 

“Look, Sirius is in there” Teeny seemed to perk up at the mention of Sirius. “and he’s hurt. I just want to help him.” Teeny hesitated but nodded in agreement. She placed a hand on Regulus’s elbow and with a crack, Regulus found himself in a completely dark room.

“ _ Lumos.”  _ He whispered as he took his wand out. Light filled the room and Regulus felt sick as he caught sight of his brother. 

Sirius was curled up in a corner, pools of blood surrounding him as several gashes all over his body bled. His right arm was mangled and broken, no inch of his skin was uncovered. There were bruises and cuts and burns and Regulus didn’t even want to think about the broken ribs. 

He also shivered as he caught sight of the room around him. It was just barely the size of a broom closet, with no windows at all and cobwebs everywhere. He winced, well aware of how much his brother hated small spaces. 

Wanting to just quickly get Sirius out of there, he crouched down in front of his brother. As he got a closer look, he caught sight of the tear stains on his brother's face as well as the large bruise surrounding one eye. 

With a heavy heart, he gently shook his brother awake. It didn’t take long for Sirius to wake and immediately sit up, alert. 

“Hey, Siri calm down it’s me. I’m gonna get you out of here.” As soon as he noticed he was in no danger, his brother relaxed but let out a groan of pain as his wounds protested his movements. 

Not wanting to waste time, he gently took his brother's less injured arm and put it around his shoulders. 

“Let’s get you out of here.” He said as he helped his brother stand, wincing as he noticed how his brother favored one leg then the other. Without a word, he turned to Teeny, who was watching them with wide eyes, and nodded. The house-elf immediately understood and placed a gentle hand on Regulus’ arm and apparated them to his room. 

His brother groaned in protest as Regulus gently laid him on the bed. 

“Wounds on back, whip.” Regulus felt fury build in him but nodded, mutely moving Sirius on his stomach. His back was a bloody mess, countless slashes all overlapping each other. 

Pursing his lips, Regulus set to work with Teeny’s help. Over the next few hours, they wrapped countless cuts, mended broken bones, and put some bruising cream on the really bad bruises. Sirius’ wounds were infected though and he was currently nursing a raging fever. Unfortunately, they had no potions or none that Regulus knew of. 

With a sigh, Regulus took a step back and dismissed Teeny before wetting a rag and placing it on Sirius, who had moved onto his side now. He was barely conscious, having been in and out of it the whole time. But now he was somewhat awake and was watching Regulus with glazed eyes as the other sat on the bed beside his head.

Regulus gently stroked his brother's hair, much like Sirius had done when he had a nightmare. After a few moments of peaceful silence, in which Regulus had believed Sirius to have fallen asleep, his brother mumbled. 

“They’re gonna be pissed y'know?” The words were slurred from pain and Regulus didn’t need to think hard to find out who they were. He was furious at them, as they had never quite been this bad before. 

“I know, but they can’t do much about it can they. I locked the doors with that new charm you taught me, the ones they can’t get through. So you can spend the next couple of days recovering.” 

His brother mumbled something but Regulus simply shushed him gently and continued to stroke his hair. Soon his brother fell asleep, leaving Regulus to stay up and practically guard his brother as he fumed. 


	15. Teey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little back story for Teeny

**Hey guys! Sorry for the delay of this chapter. I originally began writing this chapter continuing the story but after I finished I realized I introduced a new character (Teeny) without giving her any background and that felt wrong to me. SO this is a short little chap all about Teeny and her relationship with Sirius.**

**I hope you guys are all staying safe, over here in the U.S things are getting crazy. Finals are coming for me so chapters might take a little longer as I would like to study. Although the next chapter will be posted Wednesday since it’s already finished. Also, there is a power outage right now where I live so this is completely unedited and actual trash sorry. I just wanted to get a chap out (I am right now squinting at my screen in the dark of my room lol)**

**P.S: If you ever wanna chat or something I have a discord! It’s** **_thereelsatan#5544._ ** **Feel free to message me but please try not to spam weird things or spam with asking when the new chapters will be coming out lol.**

Teeny had been in this family for a while. She was newly employed when Sirius was born, placed to be in charge of raising him. 

The Blacks’ were cruel people, she was very much aware of that. They were very cruel towards House Elves and the smallest mistake could get you whipped. Teeny was very much aware of that, having been punished for many things before.

But unfortunately, that wasn’t something uncommon with most Pure-Blood wizards and witches. So she was never too shocked by their cruelty. 

Yet she couldn’t help but be appalled by how they treated their, at the time, only son. From the day he was born, neither parent cared much for nurturing him. Instead, they threw him at the House Elves (mainly Teeny). 

A result of that was, Teeny became quite fond of the human child. She taught him how to walk, she soothed his cries, but most importantly she taught him kindness. 

She didn’t really need to do much teaching, as Sirius was always a caring soul. But as that became more apparent to Orion and Walburga that their Heir was the complete opposite of what they wanted, things got worse. 

Teenys’ rage continued to increase as the abuse only got more severe. But alas she was helpless to stop it, the most she could do was give the boy some comfort. 

She watched with pride as he grew, as he learned, and as he prevailed. When Regulus was born, she repeated the same process. 

But it was mostly unnecessary as Sirius had taken a shine to Regulus. Of course, he couldn’t take care of Regulus completely on his own as he himself was only two. 

Yet he tried his hardest to and soon they were inseparable. Sirius, although young, was very much self-aware of the toxic environment he and his brother lived in. 

Teeny knew this for sure because the little one would try his very hardest to protect Regulus from the horrible people that were their parents. 

And of course, Orion and Walburga didn’t really pay Regulus any mind. After all, they were too preoccupied with Sirius, foolishly thinking they could beat obedience in him. 

Sirius was first physically punished when he was only four years old. Before that, he was screamed at and locked in a room for days without food or water. 

Teeny remembers very vividly what happened. 

_ Sirius had wandered off again, without Regulus this time which in turn caused the two-year-old to be grumpy. Which then in turn made her job harder.  _

_ “Where’s Siri?” The adorable little two-year-old asked for the hundredth time, staring up at her with wide eyes. _

_ “Teeny doesn’t know, young Master,” She said quietly, praying that the boy was safe. The little boy beside her huffed, clearly displeased by the lack of Sirius. Regulus pouted and crossed his arms before stomping his foot, becoming determined. He walked towards the door, clearly intending to leave Sirius and Regulus’ joint room.  _

_ Teeny placed one of her small bony hands on the boy's shoulder, stopping him from continuing.  _

_ “Teeny is sure that Siri will be back soon, but he wouldn’t want youse to wander off.” The toddler opened his mouth to protest but it was interrupted by raised voices downstairs.  _

_ “HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME THAT WAY, YOU BRAT!” The sound of glass shattering echoed throughout the house. Regulus jumped in fright at the sound, turning to bury his face in Teeny’s tea towel. The house-elf kept a comforting hand on the toddler's head, worry filling her as the raised voices continued.  _

_ She clutched the child closer to her, trying to cover his ears so he didn’t hear the loud cuss words coming from his mother.  _

_ The shouting died down after 15 minutes and thuds and screaming. It was silent for a moment and Regulus lifted his head up from where he had buried it. After a few more beats of silence, soft footsteps approached the door slowly.  _

_ Almost too slowly, Teeny thought with a frown. The doorknob turned slightly and the door opened slightly to reveal a disheveled looking Sirius.  _

_ Regulus’s happy cry of “Siri” fell on deaf ears as Teeny let out a loud gasp at the sight before her. The young Black had a dark bruise on his cheek and blood was dripping from his head.  _

_ Teeny could have sworn she saw some glass shards in his hair and her heart dropped as she realized what the earlier sound was.  _

_ Frozen in shock, she barely noticed Regulus shoot off towards his brother.  _

_ The small two-year-old stopped with a frown, apparently noticing his brother's disheveled appearance. Sirius, ever the tough older brother, grinned down at the two-year-old.  _

_ “Hello, little prince.” His smile, although quite warm, didn’t quite meet his eyes. Regulus was too young to notice, so as soon as the other had spoken the little boy had brightened up and jumped on Sirius, tackling him into a hug.  _

_ Sirius let out a small wince and Teeny snapped out of her stupor and hurried over to the two brothers.  _

_ “Master Regulus, why don’t youes let your brother rest.” She said gently and was immediately met with a frown.  _

_ “No!” Regulus said, clutching Sirius a little tighter causing the other to let out a gasp of pain. This time it did not go unnoticed by the younger Black.  _

_ He let go immediately, tears appearing in his eyes. “I hurt you?”  _

_ The older Black shook his head, breathing in for a moment before smiling at the toddler. “No, you did not, I’m just a little tired right now ok?” The little boy still looked concerned so Sirius continued. “How about this? Why don’t you go over to the Shelf and pick out a book you want me to read you?”  _

_ The toddler brightened and walked off to the Shelf, which was full of old storybooks Sirius had purchased on his own for Regulus.  _

_ As soon as the toddler was occupied, Sirius’ shoulders dropped and he curled his arm around his midsection in pain. Teeny gently grasped his arm, leading him over to the bed and just barely concealing her anger.  _

_ “What happened?”  _

_ Sirius averted her eyes, fidgeting as she vanished the glass pieces from his hair. She was about to heal it completely with her magic but was stopped by Sirius.  _

_ “Don't,” He hissed, concern flooding his eyes. “They will know that you have helped me if you heal it.” She hesitated but gave in at the desperation on Sirius’ face.  _

_ So she instead summoned some antiseptic and bandages and began to gently clean the cut. As much as she wanted to push the kid for answers she decided to wait until he said something.  _

_ Eventually, as she finished cleaning the cut, he did speak.  _

_ “They caught me sneaking out with the allowance Grandfather gives us. I wanted to buy Reggie a new storybook.” He averted her eyes, instead staring at his lap. “They ripped the book up and screamed at me. Eventually, I could not take it anymore and I spoke back and she . . . she s-s-slapped me and-” He couldn’t continue anymore, as a sob broke free from his restraint.  _

_ Teeny quickly finished bandaging the head wound, before wrapping Sirius into a hug as he sobbed. Regulus, who had come over with a book, saw his older brother crying and hobbled forward. Teeny opened her arms as Regulus carefully climbed into Sirius’ lap. She soothed him as his sobs turned into dry heaves and felt fierce protectiveness over the two Blacks.  _

_ She vowed not to leave their side, doing everything she can to help them.  _

And she did try to help them. She treated Sirius’ wounds, soothed both of their nightmares, snuck food to them whenever she could, but in the end, there was never much she could do. 

This winter is a perfect example of that. She of course wanted to break Sirius out of the small room he was tortured in. She desperately wanted to get him out of there and wrap him in a big hug with Regulus. 

But unless she had direct permission from Walburga or Orion, she was forbidden from going in there. Sirius had also desperately pleaded with her, not wanting the house-elf to disobey any rules and get punished because of him. 

When Regulus had approached her, she saw the desperation in the brothers' eyes and technically she had gained permission from a Black so she opened the room and grabbed Sirius. 

Hopefully, with Regulus’ locks, they would have a decent amount of days so Sirius could recover. 


	16. Death is just another path, one that we all must take

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> . . . . .

**So I just took my Geometry and History final. I'm in such a good mood because I got a perfect score on my History final and a 88% in my Geometry final. While an 88% isn't an A, I'm still really proud because Geometry has always been hard for me. Now I just have my French and Chemistry final tomorrow and I've been studying for a while now so I think I'll do fine. Anywho I hope all of you are doing amazing right now! And if your not, I hope your day gets better! *I really can't express how happy I am right now lol* Enjoy this chapter! I've been taking some writing classes but this is after I wrote this chapter. So this chapter might not be very great, but after this, the chapters should be improving. :D**

The title is a quote from Tolkien’s masterpiece LOTR

* * *

In reality, they only had two days of peaceful bliss, in which Sirius spent most of the time sleeping and fighting off fevered deliriums. Teeny hung around them a lot, mother-henning them both. 

Sirius didn’t really mind, he’s always enjoyed her company as she was one of the house-elves that helped raise him. When he was born, Walburga wasn’t really interested in the whole motherhood thing so he was handed off to the house-elves. Probably the main reason he never took to their ideals was because of that fact. 

When Regulus was born, Sirius was only two but as time went on he took on the role of raising him. While their mother would get drunk or their father would go out to do Merlin knows what, Sirius would keep Regulus occupied, trying his very best to make his childhood enjoyable. 

Of course, the house-elves helped a lot, as he was a child himself. But in the end, he owes them a lot. (except for Kreacher)

It was two days after Regulus rescued Sirius that it all went to hell. The wards Regulus placed on the room weren’t as strong as he thought so after two days of being worn down it broke. 

Sirius had been somewhat lucid, still suffering from a fever. Everything felt like agony but it wasn’t as horrible as it was originally. His brother was seated by his head, doing some Potions homework while soothingly stroking his hair. Teeny was sitting at the end of the bed, telling them some old story the child house-elves were told. 

It was peaceful and Sirius closed his eyes, allowing himself to soak in the silence. Letting out a quiet sigh, he settled deeper into the covers of Regulus’s bed. Feeling warm and content, he began to slowly drift off. . . 

Only to be snapped out of it by the sound of the door exploding open. Snapping his eyes open, he sat up quickly, only to regret it a moment later when his ribs protested through pain. 

Regulus had gone rigid beside him, as did Teeny. His parents stood at the doorway, looking livid. 

“We expected better from you Regulus,” Orion said calmly, walking into the room with Walburga trailing after him. She looked less composed than her husband, shaking with rage. “taking this blood traitor away from us before we could properly punish him. Such a waste of time don’t you think?” 

Sirius glanced at his brother, who was staying silent, staring down at his parchment determinedly. Standing up a little straighter, he met Orion’s gaze head-on. 

“Leave him out of this.” He hissed, hoping to keep his parents' attention on him. Almost instantly, Walburga strode towards the bed, clearly enraged. Ignoring his brother’s hissed warning, Sirius stood shakily on his newly healed legs, not wanting to appear weak. 

“Watch your tone, Mudblood-lover.” Her wand was already raised, ready to attack as Sirius stared her down calmly. “Show some respect to the future head of your house.” 

“I will show you respect when you earn it.” Walburga’s face turned red with anger and her shaking increased tenfold. 

“Why you little-” 

“Perhaps” Orion drawled, interrupting his spouse before she could get violent. “someone can explain to me what this filthy creature is doing here” 

Both Black brothers blanched and they turned towards Orion, who was staring at a trembling Teeny in disgust. Sirius cursed himself internally for forgetting to keep Orion’s attention. He had hoped Teeny had apparated away on her own, but she had most likely become too terrified to do so. 

Neither Regulus nor Sirius said anything as Walburga stared at the house-elf. Her upper lip curled in disdain at the sight of the creature. Slowly a small deranged smile overtook her, reminding Sirius of the Cheshire Cat from the Muggle book he once read. 

“Orion.” The oldest Black hummed. “Don’t you think we should teach them a lesson?” She was staring at Teeny sadistically and Sirius felt dread filled him as he caught on to what she meant. Sirius moved forward to try and grab her, hoping to distract her, but with a wave of her wand, both he and Regulus were caught in invisible bonds.

Not a second later, a red flash filled the room, followed by screams. Sirius tugged desperately at the bonds, trying his hardest not to cry as Teeny’s screams got louder. 

Beside him, Regulus stood stock still, tears rolling down his cheeks. Sirius’s heart ached as he yearned to reach out and comfort his brother. 

Orion was watching the house-elf scream and writhe on the ground with no emotion, just cold steel in his eyes. Walburga was his complete opposite, a mad sort of joy in her eyes and a deranged smile that only grew bigger as Teeny’s screams grew louder. 

When it became apparent that Walburga had no plans of stopping, the youngest Black broke. Regulus bent over as much as he could with the bonds and screamed. Sobs tore through his body as he begged his parents to stop.

“Mother! PLEASE STOP! She didn’t do anything, punish me instead PLEASE” His voice was desperate, but his parents ignored his pleas. Sirius felt tears fill his own eyes as he continued to try and fight Walburga’s magic. 

And then, as sudden as it started, the screaming stopped. Sirius felt his heart drop to his stomach as everything around him slowed. He became pale alarmingly fast, the only thing he could think of is the horrifying image in front of him. 

The little house elf that was always full of energy and was always moving in some way, now laid on the grounded dishearteningly still. Her eyes were wide open, her mouth agape with silent screams, and her limbs were curled up in her body. There was no life left in her eye and deep down Sirius knew the sick truth. Teeny, who spent the last few minutes of her life in complete agony, was dead. 


	17. The Cold Ache in His Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Slight mention of rape in this chapter, briefly mentioned blink and you'll miss It 
> 
> A reflection of Teeny by Sirius

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Slight mention of rape in this chapter, briefly mentioned blink and you'll miss It

**Hello human beingsssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss. How are all of you doing? Um, I don't exactly have a lot to say other than _Warning: Slight mention of rape in this chapter, briefly mentioned blink and you'll miss It._ It is barely even there and not at all described, just slightly mentioned by Sirius. Oh, also I kind of broke into poetry lol so the last lines are rhyme and are in poem format. Um other than that, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

At a young age, Sirius accepted the fact it was just him and his brother against the world. He understood that his parents hated him, he understood that they would never love him.

He faced the reality head-on, he stood strong and never wavered. Taking the brunt of his parents' abuse, he had no one to share the burden with. When his brother was born he knew instantly he needed to protect the little baby that cried every night in its crib. 

He’d do his best to give Regulus everything he didn’t have. He’d do his best to make sure no harm fell upon his baby brother. Everything he did was for his brother. 

Sometimes, yes, he would yearn for his parents' love. He never let himself dwell or grieve too long. He pushes through, he focuses on the present and future. He deals with the yelling, the slaps, the hate. It’s not the ideal situation, but he deals with it. 

His brother grows up with love, he grew up with hate. His brother stayed oblivious for the first six years of his life, he became all too aware of the world’s cruelty at a young age. His brother got birthday gifts, not from his parents but from Hope and Sirius. The only gift he had ever received was a book from Auntie Hope. And he treasures that book. 

He should be jealous, he should be angry, he should be hateful. Yet he isn’t. He can’t bring himself to be jealous of Regulus, especially since his younger brother still had to deal with the sounds of his parents yelling and the negative atmosphere. 

He’s glad he was able to preserve some of Regulus’s childhood. So his brother had something joyful to look back on. 

The smell of alcohol and blood always reminds him of his childhood. He remembers being four, sneaking around and peaking into the kitchen. He remembers seeing Walburga, drinking to her heart's content. He remembers when she saw him, she threw the bottle at him like he was some sort of pest. 

He remembers hearing his parents constantly arguing and fighting. He remembers the countless faceless members of Voldemort's cult, coming to their home. He remembers being sold off to them for days for his fathers' friend's entertainment. He remembers things no child should. 

Most nights, he didn’t sleep. Most nights, he was plagued with nightmares. Most nights, he would sob quietly, trying desperately to keep from waking his brother up.

He had no one to wrap him in a hug. He had no one to soothe his cries. He had no one to ruffle his hair. He had no one to confide in, no one to tuck him in at night. He had no one.  
He refused to burden his brother with his problems, wanting to make his childhood as carefree as possible. He carried the world on his shoulders, ignoring the way his arms would shake under the weight. He pushed on, he pushed through the pain and the memories. 

His heart became cold, only one little ember of warmth reserved for Regulus. He built his walls up, he became an impenetrable fortress. 

But then there was Teeny. 

Teeny who would care for him like his mother never would.

Teeny who would risk her life for him.

Teeny who tried to preserve his childhood. 

Teeny who, when things looked grim

Would smile 

Would give a helping hand 

And while

His life was ever grand 

She always made his day

She’d bring the child out of him

The one he desperately tried to keep at bay 

She acted on a whim 

But somehow always knew what he needed 

Teeny was someone special to him. Someone he wanted to keep safe. But he even failed at that. She was the fire that warmed his heart.

Why does he always fail? Is he destined to be alone? Is he destined to live a life of agony? Why can’t he keep anyone safe??? Why? Why?? WHY?

Sirius was alone, once more. 


	18. A Mother's Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regulus' reflection on Teeny

**Hey guys, so here's the next chapter. If you want to skip right to it, just scroll to where the bold stops. I just needed to vent a little on here. I don't expect anyone to read this so feel free to just skip to the chapter. I've just been having a tough time lately.**

**My brother won't even call me or text me anymore. He doesn't visit or check in on us. HE DIDN'T EVEN COME TO MY MOM'S BIRTHDAY! He only comes when he needs things and it feels like he doesn't love us anymore.**

**Not to mention my "friends" are back at it again. I don't know why I'm there at this point. They bitch and moan about the littlest of things, and when I suggest that maybe they should try and fix the problem (i.e fix your bad grade by working harder and paying attention in class), they get pissed with me. And if I don't agree with them on a movie opinion or something they get like really pissed. They refuse to listen to me because they think I'm stupid and it's so disheartening. But I've been told by so many people in the past that I'm an asshole and that's why they don't want to keep being friends so maybe I'm just a bad person? Am I just a fucking unlovable person? I try my best to be encouraging with them and I try to make sure to word my advice nicely but it feels like even when I do that they claim I'm just being an ass. They also don't like how philosophical I get, says I'm just being stupid or something. They always rant about things and I listen but when I do they just leave me one read or ignore me. On calls, I'm always interrupted and no one responds to me when I do get a chance to talk.**

**I'm re-reading this and I think it's just me. I think I might just be someone incompatible with others. I just want to help them but I also would like to unload sometimes or have an open discussion about something. But they always shut me down and stuff. Is that a rule or something with friends? That you shouldn't have a different opinion and just because they vent doesn't mean you can? I don't know, I think I'm just being silly. I'm just having a hard time right now. I got two B's last semester and it makes me feel like a failure. It feels like everything is just negative right now. But I know that's not true because I just need to remember the small things about life. You know the ones that make you smile? Like, ummm OH just seeing my loved ones smile and hearing their honey-sweet laughter. Or reading and watching Lord of the Rings. Or writing this! Yeah, I just need to remember those things . . .**

**Anyway, I'm sorry for all this, I just hope you enjoy this chapter and are doing better than me.**

* * *

Regulus always loved fairy tales, more than Sirius ever did. Whether he was five and in need of comfort or twelve and crushed with utter helplessness, fairy tales were the one thing that stayed the same. 

On the rare occasion, his brother was unavailable, Teeny would often read to him, when he was little and wide eyes, stubbornly refusing to sleep. He’d be teary-eyed, unable to sleep, and unable to bring himself to bother his brother. It got to the point that Teeny would stay in his room very often, which he preferred as her living quarters were horrid. 

So when Regulus was being stubborn or simply couldn’t sleep, he would grab a storybook and ask the house-elf to read to him. It was strange, how he often had a preference for her or Sirius’ voice. With Sirius his tone barely changed, it stays a calm wave throughout the story, washing over him and soaking into his bones. 

But Teeny, Teeny was different. Her language was broken, even after Sirius trying his best to teach her to speak or read. So she’d often improvise certain parts of a story and her voice would range from high-pitched squeaking to a quiet mouse-like voice. 

Many would get annoyed, with the broken English and the sporadic voice change. Yet Regulus would never have it any other way. 

Like most kids, he remained completely unaware of the true twisted origins of his beloved tales. The stories he was told, fabricated by imaginative minds, were his comfort. They are a bright light, a hope, a dream, a fantasy, a consolation in a dark world. 

As a kid, these stories formed an impenetrable shield which Sirius and Teeny stood in front of, fueling it like it was a burning fire. He was oblivious for six-years, thinking of his parents as the heroes in his stories. 

But after six-years, the shield began to crack. His reality shifted and he found himself looking past the fake smiles his brother gave him. He saw through his blind admiration, instead, he began seeing the twisted expressions on his parents’ faces. 

Perspective changed, he began seeing more and seeing less at the same time. His childhood became a hurricane of emotions and moments, most negative. His brother tried so hard to protect him, weighed down by the weight of the world on his shoulders. He saw the shake in his brothers’ arms as he tried to keep it from crushing them. 

But while he began to understand exactly what was happening, he never saw why. 

His brain stopped seeing his parents as the heroes, instead, he only saw them as evil step-parents like in Cinderella. His own fairy tale, his own story, was much darker than the ones he read. And he supposes the analogy fits. 

Most children never quite understood or knew about the dark twist of these tales until much later. Quite similar to his childhood. It starts off as an innocent, nice story about a young prince with a desire to make his parents and more importantly his brother proud. 

The young prince would frolic in forests, carefree and bubbling with laughter. He lives in bliss, not tainted by the tendrils of darkness that reach out to him. Those shadows follow him, whether he knew it or not. The strands of the shadows never quite corrupt him, always cut down and pushed away by his protector. 

Life was perfect, life was a fairytale. Until one fateful day when his protector fell. The shadows overcame him, rushing past and whirling around him. His “perfect” life turned out to be not so perfect at all. 

His image twisted, as he came upon the realization his parents never loved him. Sirius tried desperately to fit the role of his parent, but there was still an ache in him, longing for a mother's sweet touch or a father's proud smile. 

He was stuck in a cold blizzard, haggard and worn. His brother tried valiantly to block him from the cold, but it was of no use. Hope diminishing, he lost all dreams of having loving parents. 

But then, a fire was sparked. Its embers burned bright through the blizzard, a beacon of light and warmth. It filled him with warmth, seeping into his skin and filling him up inside, replacing the emptiness in his heart. 

That fire was Teeny. She replaced the ache in his heart that yearned for a parent's love. She did all the things a mother should. 

She became his comforter, his second protector. She encouraged him, she cheered him on, she was proud when his parents were not. She consoled him when he was worried for his brother, she helped ease her older brother's burden, and most importantly she cared.

Regulus Black may not have a mother who loves him, but he had a damn good substitute. 

And that’s one thing Regulus thought would never change, not his fairytales. No, fairytales change, they’re changed over the years. They age, their meaning twists and turns, and they change. 

But no matter how different his interpretation was, it was always Teeny who read to him. It was always Teeny who pulled him close and soothed his sobs as he listened to the sound of Sirius's screams bounce off the walls. 

She would always be there, with a hand in his hair, she was his rock. She let him lean on her, as he sat by his brother's bedside, staring in horror at the marks marring his skin. When he felt hopeless, she was there with reassurance. 

No matter the conditions, no matter what the weather, no matter the demons they must face, she was there. 

Until she wasn’t. His stomach churned as he watched Teeny go limp. As her screams faded. As the life left her eyes. 

He thought of her voice, bringing a story to life and improving it. He thought of that voice, the one he would no longer hear. The one in which his last memory is her screams that twisted and stabbed him through the heart. 

He thought of her eyes and the bright gleam they shone with. He thought of that gleam, the mischievous one that would be his only warning before he was suddenly being tickled. He thought of the wide-eyed innocent look she’d give Sirius when he starred in exasperation at them, as they were covered in feathers from a pillow fight. Now he would never see that gleam or those eyes. Instead, her lifeless eyes, once so full of life, bore into his very soul. 

Beside him, Sirius was staring blankly. Beside him, was the only person left in his life. But who’s to say he won’t leave? He never thought Teeny would but now she’s, she’s . . .

Someone screamed, it took him a minute to realize it was him. His anguished scream traveled through the room, echoing as he continued to cry in agony. 

His mother was dead and he was alone. 


	19. I Will Not Say: Do Not Weep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Three or four uses of the b-word that are uncensored   
> This chapter is the aftermath of Teeny's death :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Three or four uses of the b-word that are uncensored
> 
> Also, I really have to thank you all for the huge support I got from the last chapter. It warms my heart to read all the kind things and advice you've all given. Please be a bit patient with me when it comes to updates, I'm still struggling a bit and my parents revealed that we might be moving. I've lived in the same house, the same area, and gone to the same school district all my life so it's a bit of a shock for me. Anyway enjoy this chapter and read the endnote for a little bit of info about the future of the story! <3

**Warning: Three or four uses of the b-word that are uncensored**

**Also, I really have to thank you all for the huge support I got from the last chapter. It warms my heart to read all the kind things and advice you've all given. Please be a bit patient with me when it comes to updates, I'm still struggling a bit and my parents revealed that we might be moving. I've lived in the same house, the same area, and gone to the same school district all my life so it's a bit of a shock for me. Anyway enjoy this chapter and read the endnote for a little bit of info about the future of the story! <3**

* * *

  
Walburga laughed sickly, the sound piercing through the air and snapping Sirius out of his stupor. He stared at Teeny’s limp form, feeling his magic gather around him as his brain tried to process his emotions. 

Vaguely, he felt his magic reach out and wrap itself around Regulus like a protective shield. Dread curled around his core, freezing his insides into ice as it settled around him as if it was a snake. A heavy weight settled on his chest like a troll was sitting on him, and he struggled to breathe. 

Breath hitching, his ears barely processed the scream that came from his right. The scream, Regulus’ scream, fueled Walburga’s laughter even more. 

“Oh look, Orion, the little one is crying.” She said mockingly, drawing out the ‘y’ as her laughter rebounded off the walls. “Aw, have we not taught you anything Regulus? Black’s don’t cry, especially not for pathetic little creatures like this one.” 

Waving her wand, Teeny’s body was lifted off the ground. Mockingly, the lifeless body began to dance and come closer. The corpse danced slowly to the symphony of his mother’s sadistic laughter. Walburga’s twisted cackle continued to echo throughout the room and Sirius imagined it’s what the evil stepmother in Cinderella would sound like. 

Slowly, all sounds around him died out as the only thing Sirius could hear was Teeny’s screams, over and over and over again. Blankly he stared as the lifeless body continued to dance around the room. 

Closing his eyes, he tried to reign his anger to avoid a catastrophic event. He tried to breathe, he tried to calm his mind but Walburga’s sickly sweet voice cut through all his thoughts. 

“Aw, are you closing your eyes? Now that just won’t do!” A sharp tug at his hair forced his eyes open. His own cold silver eyes met his mother’s flint-like ones. Anger burned in him as he grit his teeth, staring at his mother’s wicked face. 

“Ooh, he’s an angry one!” A mad glint appeared in her eyes. She stepped away and before he could understand what was about to happen, his vision was filled with Teeny’s terrified face. His eyes widened and his heart began drumming in his chest to the point he thought it would jump out. 

Teeny’s face, her lifeless one, was filled with terror. Gone was her regular smile, replaced with an open-mouthed frown of pain. Her eyes were wide open, lifeless, and staring into his soul. Beside him, he heard Regulus scream at Walburga to leave him alone. 

Completely numb, he barely processed Teeny disappearing from his line of sight as Walburga marched towards Regulus. His head was snapped to the left by magic, forcing him to watch what was about to happen. 

His brother had tears flowing down his cheeks like a river, but what glaring at Walburga with all his strength. The deranged witch stared down at Regulus with a grin, not at all intimidated. With a feral look in her eyes, she snatched Regulus’s jaw and yanked his head up in a bruising grip. Sirius opened his mouth desperately but a rag was shoved in his mouth and tied behind his head, by who he did not know. 

“Looks like someone needs to be taught a lesson.” Her wand waved, and an ethereal whip appeared from the tip of her wand. It glowed a bright orange, like a burning fire and Sirius knew from experience that's exactly what it felt like. 

Sirius snaps out of his shock. His dread and sadness contorted into adrenaline and rage. A burning fire builds up in him, raging and banging to get out. He feels his magic gather around him and before the whip makes its mark . . . . he screams.   
____________________________________________________________________________

His grief, which filled him deeply, drained away to make way for anger. He had watched with mortification as his sick twisted bitch of a mother manipulated Teeny’s corpse, making it dance. Bile crept up his throat as the tears kept rushing down his face. 

He didn’t think when he sought out to take his mother’s scrutiny off Sirius. His brother seemed disoriented and in a state of dissociation. Glaring at Walburga, he didn’t let the fear show in his eyes as the vile woman raised her whip. 

Mentally bracing himself, he took a deep breath and readied himself for pain. But just as he tensed, the atmosphere shifted. Anyone else wouldn’t care to notice, but as someone who’s spent his whole life by Sirius’ side, he always noticed when something changed. 

He felt Sirius’ anger bleed through his calm exterior, he felt his brother's magic curl around him protectively while bursts of pure power gathered around Sirius. His heart dropped as he realized what was about to happen. 

Sure enough, a second later, his brother screamed through the rag in his mouth. The resounding scream was emphasized by the enormous wave of magic that tore its way towards their parents and destroyed the room around them. Familiar magic tore through his father’s malicious one and destroyed the bonds holding both Black brothers at bay. 

The locket around his neck glowed blue before a clear shield with a green glow surrounded him. He blinked and took in the image around him. 

His mother lay a few feet from where she was, unconscious and bleeding from the head. Bits of debris surrounded her but she miraculously had no serious injuries. With one more glance at her to make sure she was unconscious, Regulus let his gaze glide over to Sirius. 

Heart clenching, he watched as his protector fell to his knees as his hands snaked their way up towards his hair and tugged. Gaze laser-focused on his brother, he pounded at the shield, wanting more than anything to go over there and comfort his brother.

His brother, curled in on himself with his hands tearing at his hair destroying the neat bun it was in, failed to notice their father. Orion had not fallen unconscious, even though he was sporting a pretty nasty head wound. Regulus pounded at the shield, desperately trying to warn Sirius. 

But it was too late. Orion, who was now wielding his wand, flicked it and created his glowing whip. Before Sirius could even think to defend himself, the cruel man swung the whip and its red hot tip came crashing down. 

With a loud crack, the whip made its mark across Sirius' face, erupting a scream from Regulus as he watched crimson blood begin to trail down pale skin. 

Sirius’ hands fell from where they were tugging at his hair, one falling limply at his side as the other detachedly touched the gushing blood making its travels down his face. The older Black heartbreakingly stared at the blood on his hands for a moment, looking dissociated. 

And then, his brother, his comforter, his protector who was so used to pain, only let out a pained whimper. His eyes showed fear as he was too terrified to show the true pain he was in. But Regulus knew, oh he knew all right. He could tell from the way his brother seemed to squint and his eyes crinkled. He could see from the agony in his brother's silver eyes, disappearing as quick as lightning. He could hear how unusually long that pained whimper was. 

Most of all, he could feel it. He could feel it in his heart, that his brother was in pain. For the second time that day, tears rolled their way down his face. The only comfort in his mind was that the whip had missed his brother's eyes. 

“You will pay for this, you disgusting traitor!” Growling, Orion ignored Regulus’s cries and with a quick yell of ‘Crucio’, Sirius was withering on the floor. Barely sparing a glance at either despairing Black or Teeny’s dead body, the vile man walked over to his wife. 

Through his tears, he watched as Orion crouched down and checked Walburga’s pulse. Once more growling, the older man stood up. 

“She’s just unconscious, the overdramatic bitch.” With a sharp kick to Walburga’s ribs, Orion woke the other up. Regulus winced, she may be a bitch but she doesn’t deserve the same treatment they are given. “Walburga wake up, we’ve still got to teach the brat a lesson.” 

As she roused, Regulus looked back at Sirius who was staring disinterestedly at the floor with his arms hanging limp at his sides. Cursing his brother's magic for unconsciously realizing he was still in danger so it kept the shield up, Regulus could do nothing but watch as Orion marched back over to his brother. Walburga was trailing behind him slowly, healing her head wound with her wand. 

Sirius flinched as Orion crouched down to his level, but refused to raise his eyes. Impatiently, Orion snatched his brother's face, squeezing it hard as he yanked it upwards. “Look at me in the eyes, blood-traitor”. The sadistic man smirked as Sirius glared at him with a fire in his eyes, which were glazed over with tears. 

“Ah, it looks like the little dog still has some fight left after all.” Weakly, Sirius raised one arm and tried to pry the others’ bruising grip off him. Instantly, Orion’s eyes became steel and in a flash, he had grabbed Sirius’ arm with his other hand. Tightening his grip, Orion twisted the arm causing it to dislocate. Ignoring Sirius’ pained gasp, their father used his knee and broke Sirius’ arm in a swift movement. 

Letting out an enraged scream, Regulus watched as Sirius tried to do the same but Orions’ steel grip on his mouth prevented him from doing so. “Now now, they’ll be plenty of time for me to hear your wonderous screams later.” Leaning closer to Sirius, he whispered into his son’s ears. “I’m going to break every little bone in your mudblooding body until you are screaming and begging for your life.” 

With that, he yanked the teen up and dragged him out of the room, stopping a moment to stare at Regulus. “I hope that you learn from this event. There is no room for love, especially not for filthy creatures. There is only room for power, there is only room for hatred. You should learn this now, the only thing muggles, mudbloods, half-bloods, and filthy creatures like that thing over there deserve is pain and death.” He hesitated for a moment. “I pray that you can learn from this, son, for it is nothing but a man eat man world out there.” 

Regulus continued to glare, even as his father walked out. His fiery glare shifted over to his mother who watched him with a frown. “What happened to you Regulus?” She seemed genuinely confused. “You used to be so obedient, so ongoing with the Black ways.” For a moment, it seemed like she was concerned. Not for their reputation, nor for the ire of Orion, just concerned for him. But that concern was quickly replaced with a snarl. “It’s because of that mudblood lover brother of yours that you’re like this.” She patted the glowing shield, her snarl returning to a fake look of love. “Don’t worry, you’ll see the truth soon enough.” She frowned at his flinch but ignored it and strode towards the door. 

“KREACHER!” A crack resounded through the room as the house-elf appeared. “Make sure the boy doesn’t leave his room, provide him with only one meal a day. And clean up that disgusting little thing on the floor.” The house-elf bowed, somehow unbothered by the sight of his own kinds’ corpse. With a hand on the doorknob, she stopped for a moment. 

“I do hope you know Regulus that we do love you, both of you. All that we do is for your future and to prepare you for the real world. I hope you will understand that one day.” She waited for a moment, probably hoping for an ‘I love you’ back. When she didn’t get one, she scoffed and swung the door open, shutting it behind her and locking it. 

It was only then that his locket glowed again and the shield disappeared. It was only then that Regulus allowed himself to collapse onto the floor. It was only then that he allowed himself to fully scream and sob. 

He stayed like that for a while.

  
**Extra:**

Seconds, minutes, hours all ticked by. How long had it been? Sirius wasn’t sure. 

As laid curled up on the ground, the freezing stone bled through his torn-up clothes and numbed everything but the agony that throbbed through his body and the warm blood trickling down his skin. Through his misery, he became all too aware that he didn’t care. 

He didn’t care if he died, he simply didn’t care. Part of him hoped his body would just give up, that he would finally be released from the hell that is his life. After all, what was the point? What did he do that did any good? He’s caused so much grief in his life, so many people who suffer or die all because of him. 

Regulus won’t need him. He’s all grown now and the locket will continue to keep him safe. Andy will take him in, she’ll keep him happy. 

No one needs him. No one needed his worthless self bothering them. He deserved nothing, he deserved no one. What's stopping him from just giving up??? Why can’t he just be selfish this one time?

His freezing eyelids closed shut and he’s ready to just die. 

But a single thought stops him. 

Regulus still needs a protector, not just a locket. He needs someone to comfort him, he needs someone to guide him. And Remus, oh god Remus. He can’t do that to him. He’s already suffered enough, Sirius can’t add more onto him. 

It’s like Teeny always told him.

“You may not think it is Siri, but wes all care for you. A wound like that takes ages to heal. Don’t let someone suffer through what you already have.”

He can’t give up just yet, even without Teeny by his side, he must remember that she’s always watching him and wouldn’t want him to just give up. 

He has to remember. 

He has to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as some of you have noticed, this story is 19/20 chapters complete. Now before you panic, I will not be completely ending the story. I decided that it was too long to keep into one posted story so, A Brothers Sacrifice will be turned into a series! The next chapter should be done in a week or two and after that, I will be focusing on other one-shots for different fandoms (a couple might be WolfStar so look out for that). Also, I will be including about 6 or so drawings I drew from moments of the story in the next chapter. Think of it as a little gift. :)


	20. Goin' Back to Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of the finale

**Ello, just short notice. I split this up into three separate chapters because if I didn't it'd be like 5,000 words and that's a little too much for one chapter. I apologize that this is late I hurt my wrist pretty bad (damn you carpal tunnel) so it took a little longer to write.**

**Anyway, enjoy the shit show.**

* * *

Remus Lupin was grumpy. During his whole two weeks of winter vacation, he hadn’t gotten one single letter from his boyfriend. Sirius had warned him, of course, to not expect any letters seeing as his parents were very strict. Nonetheless, he was grumpy. He missed his boyfriend, goddamnit. 

Huffing, he crossed his arms to resist running his hands over the scars on his face. A small habit he picked up when he first gained the scars at the age of four. Beside him, his mother laughed at the pout overtaking his face. 

“He’ll come soon sweetie, are you sure he isn’t on the train already?” Remus blinked. Oh, well that . . . . that makes a lot more sense. 

“Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.” With a sheepish smile, he uncrossed his arms and turned towards his mother who was standing with him in the middle of Platform 9 ¾. The crowd was bustling around them, as students extracted themselves from their parents and gravitated towards friends. 

James and Peter had come by earlier, but he let them go on ahead to the train. He had hoped to catch Sirius on the Platform so he could surprise the other with his mom. But for some reason, it hadn’t occurred to him that the Slytherin was most likely on the train already. 

His mum shook her head with a grin. “Well, his brother is coming over here. Let’s ask him and see if he knows, alright?” Blinking, Remus turned to his left and saw Regulus striding over to them. Huh, how’d he not see that before?

As Regulus came closer, Remus frowned as he noticed how disheveled the other looked. His normal tame hair was now wild, putting emphasis on the dark circles under the other’s eyes. His eyes were dull and clouded, his frame was noticeably skinnier to the point it was bordering on malnourished. His clothing, simple formal wear, was rumpled and obviously unironed. 

To put it frankly, he looked as if he had been run over by a bus. 

“Lupin.” Flint eyes trail over him, before moving on to his mother. “Auntie Hope.” His face brightens a little, as a small smile forms. His mother also smiles and strides forwards, pulling the young Slytherin into a hug. 

“Hey, kiddo.” Regulus tenses for a moment, but the tension disappears and he quickly melts like putty in Hope’s grip. His fingers tighten on Hopes shirt and Regulus hides his face in her neck. 

Hope frowns a little, concerned but holds on to him tighter. “Are you ok?” She speaks softly as she looks down at the twelve-year-old boy. 

Regulus pulls away with a sniffle but smiles reassuringly. “Yeah.” His voice was hoarse from obvious lack of use and Remus frowns. Something was seriously wrong. 

The youngest Black turns towards him, avoiding his mother’s concerned gaze. ”Potter told me you’re looking for my brother.” 

“Yes I am, is he on the train?” 

Regulus bit his lip, his bangs coming to cover his eyes. “He is but. .. “ Looking unsure for a moment, he eventually shakes his head. “Just, don’t freak out ok?” 

Frowning, Remus ignores the confusion filling him and forces himself to nod. As Regulus begins to walk towards the train, not before giving Auntie Hope one last hug and wishing her goodbye, Remus turns towards his mother. 

Pulling back from their hug, he watches as his mother looks down at him with a concerned frown. 

“Let me know how he is alright?” He smiles and nods and after one last goodbye, she walks over towards where his father was talking with some old friends. 

Feeling nervous, he fiddles with his hands as he follows Regulus to the train. Passing by thousands of students around them, Remus feels all the noises slowly trickle away. Soon the only thing he could hear was the pounding of his own heart, as his mind raced around trying to figure out what was wrong with his boyfriend. 

His feet leave soft thuds, as he and Regulus walk towards a compartment in the way back of the train in utter silence. Avoiding eye contact with all the other students, who were curiously peering at him, obviously surprised to see him without James. 

Soon enough, he was in front of the glass door. Taking a deep breath, he followed Regulus as soon as the other had opened the door. 

Only to freeze in shock immediately when he caught sight of Sirius. 

His heart pounding, he ignored James who apparently had been in the compartment. Staring at Sirius, bile crawled up his throat as he caught sight of a nasty-looking fresh scar, trailing down from his forehead and disappearing under his chin. 

Sirius was curled up in the corner of the compartment chair, looking incredibly small. His frame shook, as sweat made its way down his skin. Skin which was incredibly pale, skin which was marred with bruises and cuts. Even by just glimpsing at the other, Remus knew there probably even more gruesome injuries hiding under the others’ clothes. 

Swallowing thickly, he pushed down the thousands of questions running through his head and took a step forward. Closing the compartment door, he watched as Regulus flicked his wand, no doubt activating a privacy charm. 

As soon as the charm was up, James spoke. “Does someone want to tell me what the hell happened?” 

Regulus looked conflicted for a moment, before speaking. “I’ll explain everything but you have to swear by your magic that you will not speak of this to anyone.” Glancing unsurely at each other, James and he eventually nodded. Raising their wands, they took a Vow of Silence as it was the only way they could help Sirius. 

As soon as the vow was taken, Regulus slumped forward a little, looking relieved. “Ok, first help him please.” 

James, although he did want to help the other, immediately protested as he wanted to know what happened. As his friend questioned the younger Black, Remus ignored them both and took shaky steps towards Sirius until he was in front of the other. Crouching down in front of the other unconscious form, he lifted a hesitant hand. After a moment of compilation, he slowly inched his hand forward, gently connecting the back of his hand to Sirius’ forehead. 

Quickly, he recoiled his hand at the burning heat radiating off of it. “He’s burning up.” He whispered as he felt worry fill him. His soft discovery went unnoticed by Regulus and James, but it stirred Sirius. 

Grey eyes clouded with pain blinked open slowly. Fear instantly flashed through his eyes, but to Remus’ surprise, that fear quickly trickled away. Instead, it was replaced with both recognition and relief.

“Remus.” All it took was those two syllables, those two barely audible syllables, for Remus’ heart to break. That single word was spoken with so much emotion, relief, and pain all poured into one word. Tears gathered in his eyes but he smiled. 

“Hey, Siri” Sirius smiled back. Unexpectedly, the Slytherin student slumped forward. Quickly jumping to action, Remus raised his arms and caught his lover. Softly placing the other's head on his shoulder, his hands ghosted over the others' backs as he caught sight of the blood leaking through the others' clothing. Carefully, he lightly pressed his hands on the areas with the least blood. 

Sirius’ shoulders began to shake, as he cried quietly in Remus’ shoulder. Uncaring that his shirt was getting wet, he shushed the other gently and turned his head to press gentle kisses in the other's hair. 

“Shhh, Siri it’s ok. It’s alright, I’m here now.” 

He continued to console the distressed teen, not stopping even when he felt Sirius go limp. Pulling Sirius closer, he pressed a kiss on the others’ forehead before standing with Sirius in his arms. Settling Sirius on the compartment chair, he sat down next to the sleeping student and gently carded his fingers through his hair. 

Shifting Sirius on his lap a little, so he was more comfortable, he kept an arm around the other before looking up at Regulus with steely eyes. 

“What. Happened.” He growled out. 

“First, can you treat his injuries? I would’ve but our. .. our parents took all our supplies away.” 

Ignoring the pieces that were now coming together, Remus watched as James shook his head and ran a hand through untidy hair. “We left all our supplies at the dorms.”

“For now, all we can do is make him comfortable. But when we get to Hogwarts, he’s staying with us.” Remus’s words left no room for argument as he gently stroked Sirius’ hair. 

“Question is, how are we going to get him off the train and to the dormitories without anyone noticing?” Startling at Regulus’s words, Remus turned towards James with a pointed look. 

James glanced at Regulus for a moment, before sighing. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a familiar cloak. 

“Remus you and use this, Sirius is small enough that it’ll fit the two of you. Black and I will make sure to divert people’s attention away.” 

“And how exactly is a dusty old cloak going to help us, Potter?” 

James smirked with a mischievous glint in his eyes, before he threw the cloak around himself, disappearing completely. Regulus let out a shocked gasp before his eyes lit with recognition.   
“The Cloak of Invisibility . . . The Deathly Hallows are real????” 

James nodded smugly. 

“And one of them is in possession of a Potter, oh Merlin help us.” 

“Hey!” 

Cutting in before the two could argue, Remus, redirected his attention to Regulus. 

“Now, can you tell us what happened?” 


	21. Goin' Back to Hogwarts P.2

Regulus sighed slumping a little before taking a seat on his brother's other side. The youngest gazed at Sirius’ face, looking forlorn. He reached a hand out towards the other's face, fingers ghosting over the scar. Dropping his hand with a scowl, Regulus shifted in his seat a little before taking a deep breath. 

Remus’ mortification only grew as the tale progressed. Yes, he had guessed that the others’ parents were complete ass holes but this, this was something much worse. Regulus at some point began to shake, his voice cracking as he told them the fate of Teeny. His heart ached and he longed to comfort the youngest but he knew nothing he did would help. 

James was shaking in fury, his fists clenched till they were white. He stayed like that, even after thick silence filled the compartment. Regulus was staring down at his hands as he frowned. 

“I’m only telling you this because Siri trusts you and you swore not to speak of this to anyone else.” The twelve-year-old mumbled out as silent tears dripped down his face. 

At the others’ words, both Gryffindors blinked in surprise. Yes, they knew Sirius trusted Remus and while James and Sirius had gotten incredibly close quickly, it still was a surprise. 

“He trusts us? I mean Remus I get, but me?” Regulus nodded at James’ words. 

“He told me himself, says he doesn’t quite understand it either but it's just a sort of pull he gets towards you.” Regulus looked up, tears still pouring down his face. “You have no clue how lucky you are. Sirius . . . Sirius doesn’t trust easily and neither do I.” He laughed bitterly. “Well, you can’t exactly blame us can you? Being raised by two sadistic assholes does that to you.” Shaking his head a little, he continued. 

“I may not like you very much Potter, but my brother . . . my brother means the world to me. You have no clue, no clue, how hard it is to watch him constantly take the consequences of my actions. You don’t know how many times I’ve argued with him, desperate to at least take some pain away.” His voice began to crack as the words flurried out.   
“And every time, every single fucking time, he’d just turn to me and smile. It didn’t matter the amount of blood leaking from his body, or the excruciating pain he was in from simply twitching a finger. He’d turn to me with a smile and like the selfless idiot he is, he’d tell me it was all worth the pain as long as I was ok.

And without Teeny there to help him through the things, he won’t tell me . . . I don’t know what the idiot will do. He’s so broken, so fucking torn from this fucked up world we live in. So please, please help him.

Please, help me help him. I don’t know how much longer I can watch him throw himself in harm's way or add another nightmare to his night. Please.” With those words, Regulus broke down sobbing.

Before Remus could move, James had stepped forward and crouched down in front of Regulus. The Gryffindor placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. 

“I swear to you, we’ll help him.” James pulled Regulus into a hug. “I solemnly swear we will.” Meeting Remus’ eyes, the two nodded in agreement. 

“Sweet Merlin kid, when was the last time you ate or slept?” Regulus pulled away from the hug with an awkward shrug. 

Sighing, James sat across from them. “Look, Black-”

“Reg”

“Right, Reg. . . . Look Reg, do I have permission to tell my parents?” 

“No!”

Remus cut in. “Regulus, they could help you two, why not?”

“Seriously? Are you both forgetting who we’re talking about here? You’d be going against the Black family. You know, one of THE most politically powerful houses in the wizarding world? No matter who you tell it’s practically impossible to do anything without being killed in the process.” 

James was silent for a moment, looking deep in consideration. Remus used this moment to ask a question. “Have you ever tried?”

“Once, Sirius went to the Auror’s after a particularly gruesome incident. The Auror he had alerted was killed an hour later when he was on his way to the house.” 

James blanched. “Merlin, you weren’t kidding.” 

Regulus snorted. “As I told you, nothing you can do unless you want to end up dead.”

Silence filled the compartment for several more minutes as James and Remus continued to think. Sirius shifted, so Remus turned his attention back on him, shushing him gently. 

“What about your grandfather, the head of our house?” 

“Grandfather does not involve himself in the upbringing of children. Sirius goes to him for heir training and if one of us wants to visit somewhere we go to him for permission.” 

“Is he strict?” 

“Hm well, a little. But he’s a little more tolerant to Sirius’ difference in ideals because of his brilliance in magic.” 

James grinned. “Perfect.” Clapping his hands together, James looked at Regulus. “You and Sirius will come over to my place as much as you can during the holidays and summer.” 

“What??” 

“Think about it, the Potter House, while we do have quite the opposite beliefs, is still an old and ancient house. If you ask your grandfather to visit, he probably won’t mind. Especially considering he and Mum are related.” 

Regulus stared at him. “You’re crazy.” Blinking Regulus shook his head. “You do realize, directly or indirectly, you’ll become an enemy to our parents.” 

James smiled like a maniac. “Aren’t we all ready?” 

“Sirius is never going to agree with it.”

“Leave that to us.” James’ smile dimmed a little as he stared at Regulus’s shocked face. 

“Why are you going this far to help us?”

“Isn’t that what you wanted, help?”

“Yes! But I meant for you to help my brother with his wounds and try to get him to talk to you, this is . . . this is ludicrous!” 

“Did you really expect us to just accept that you two will suffer for another 4 or 5 years?” Remus asked incredulously.   
Regulus was silent and James softened. 

“Hey, whether you like it or not, you two have officially become Marauders. And that means you’re family and we never back away from family.” 

Regulus stared at them in shock before a shy smile illuminated his face. He took a deep breath and nodded. “Ok, what do you need me to do?”

“For now? Just help us convince Sirius. This is only a temporary solution, I swear to Merlin I will get the two of you out of that hell hole.” 

Regulus's smile grew and James smiled back. “Welcome to the family Reg.”


	22. Holding On

**Ello, so this is the last chapter of the first story in the series. As I mentioned before, after this, I will be focusing on some one-shots (some may be Wolfstar/HP or a different fandom like Merlin and James Bond). As for when the next installment of this series will be, well I'm not too sure but the next one should be in a couple of months. Uh, I don't have much to say here other than, I'm so glad you all enjoyed this story so much and I'm sorry I couldn't provide you with the art I promised but my laptop isn't the best and may or may have not corrupted the files lmao. If I ever re-draw them or recover them I'll add a chapter on here with the artworks.**

**Anywho, enjoy this last chapter, and thank you!**

* * *

Hours later, found him sitting up against his bed’s headboard with Sirius curled up in his lap. Carding his hand through the others’ hair he scratched and stroked softly, lulling the other into a deeper sleep. 

As the other slept, he couldn’t help but let anger fester and grow in him. He stared down at the raven-haired teen, unable to tear his gaze off the scar marring his face. 

Dragon’s fire continued to fill him, it crept up, blinding him with red fury. He hadn’t realized his eyes began to turn deep amber and a growl escaped his lips. A hand found his way to his shoulder and he snapped his head up, ready to maul whoever came near. 

Only to meet familiar doe-like eyes and feel himself relax slightly. 

“Sorry.” 

James smiled. “It’s alright.” His voice was soft, barely audible to avoid waking the two Black brothers. Looking over at James’s bed, he was met with the sweet sight of Regulus curled up under the covers, clutching an old dog plush tightly. 

His friend followed his gaze and the others’ eyes softened. “He’s finally asleep. Poor kid, you don’t know how hard it was to convince him to sleep away from his brother.” 

“I’m not surprised after what we’ve learned today.” The anger was unmistakable in his voice. 

“Yeah.” To his surprise, James seemed calmer, looking out the window with a thoughtful look on his face. 

“How are you so calm??” Without tearing his gaze away, he responded. 

“Oh trust me, I’m bloody livid right now.” The Gryffindor snorted. “But there isn’t much that can be done, is there?”

“You can’t be serious!” James turned towards him slowly, looking as if he expected this reaction from him. “James, we can’t just leave them with those, those monsters!” Sirius shuffled in his sleep a little and Remus winced. Lowering his voice, he continued. “You can’t tell me that THE James Potter doesn’t have some ingenious plan.” 

James chuckled a little, but it seemed forced and came out bitter. “Trust me, if I could I would do something but . . . “

“But what?”  
“Even if we weren’t sworn to secrecy by Regulus, he has a point. The Black household is extremely powerful to a dangerous degree.” Biting his lip, James looked him in the eye. “I-I don’t know what to do.”

Remus stared at him before deflating. “So that’s it then? We just leave them with those monsters???” 

“Hey,” James smiled softly. “I’m not saying forever, but for now just leave it to me to come up with a plan.” The others gaze trailed to Sirius. “For now, we’ve just got to be there for him, for both of them actually.” 

Something undetectable to Remus flashed across James’ eyes but it was gone in a second. Before he could question it, the other stood with a smile. 

“Get some sleep Rem.” And with that, he walked over to Peter’s bed. 

“Is Pete really going to stay in the Common Room again?”

“Seems like it.” 

Ignoring the pang of anger he felt towards his friend, Remus slipped into a lying position under the cover. Sirius let out a little whimper at being jostled and Remus felt sadness creep in. 

“Shh, I’m sorry love. It’s alright.” Shuffling Sirius gently, he got them in a comfortable position before pulling the other closer. Pressing a kiss into the other's hair, he felt Sirius wake a little. 

Sirius nuzzled his head on Remus’ chest. “Re?” 

Remus clutched Sirius closer. “Hey Siri”

“Mm, where are we?” 

“Gryffindor dormitories.”

He felt the other tense. “M’sorry Rem, I didn’t mean to intrude.” Tears pricked against his eyes. As soon as the other tried to sit up, he pulled him closer. 

“Don’t you dare get up,” He growled out, burying his face in the other's hair and scent. Sirius tensed further. 

“You know.” It wasn’t a question, instead a statement. 

“Yes,” He breathed out, not bothering to ask how the other figured it out.   
“Who told you?”

“Your brother but Siri that’s beside the point.” Pulling back he lifted the other's chin up gently. “I know you’ve been doing this on your own for so long but please let me help.” Sirius nodded, clearly thinking that was enough. Remus continued to stare at him and soon the damn broke. 

As the tears began to pour, Sirius’s eyes widened. The Slytherin weakly lifted his arm (his broken arm) up, while trying to shift into a sitting position to comfort the other. 

“Don’t even think about it.” He said through tears as he stopped Sirius from moving. Nuzzling into the other's hair, he remained that way until he managed to calm down. 

“I need you to promise.” His voice broke a little but he continued. “Promise me that you’ll let me help you.” Holding his breath, Remus waited for a response. He felt Sirius remain tense before he finally relaxed and nodded against his chest. 

“I promise.” 

“Good, now sleep.” Before the other could protest, he began once more running his fingers through the other's hair, scratching gently as he lulled him to sleep. 

“Not fair.” Was the mumbled response. Just before the other fell unconscious, his sleep-filled voice mumbled through the blanket. “Love you.”

Smiling, Remus kissed the other's forehead. “Love you too.”

Soon, as Remus drifted into dreamland, he mumbled out. “I’ll get you out of there Siri, you and Reg. I swear if it’s the last thing I do, I’ll save you from those monsters.”

And he meant every word. 

**Author's Note:**

> Posts every Wednesday (unless I get delayed or somethin or I feel like posting early)


End file.
